Love Game
by pillowsempai
Summary: Comment aimer quelqu'un d'autre quand on ne s'aime pas soi-même? Que faire lorsqu'on vous a détruit de l'intérieur? Comment arrêter de faire semblant? Une fois la confiance brisée, difficile de la retrouver. Sauf si quelqu'un la ramasse au passage et vous la rend. À vous de voir si vous acceptez le verre ou non...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, bonsoir!_

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas, ou alors la chaleur vous fait délirer! Je suis belle et bien de retour avec un nouveau projet. J'ai nommé "Love Game". __Ce projet m'est venu... un peu sur un coup de tête, je dois avouer mais je crois que je vais pouvoir en tirer quelque chose -sinon ce chapitre ne serait pas publié, voyez-vous-_

_Avant d'aller plus loin, je précise que cette histoire traitera de plusieurs sujets assez sensibles, et les lecteurs qui pourraient y être sensibles seront avertis en début de chapitre si ce dernier contient un passage susceptible de gêner. Il s'agit d'une fiction classée **T **__pour l'instant, ceci pourra changer au fil du temps._

_Dernière chose avant de vous laisser à la lecture, l'histoire est **inspirée** des histoires de Renhika et TheCrazyKitty cependant, je ne me suis inspirée d'elles uniquement pour le caractère de certains personnages. Ainsi, ne vous étonnez pas de retrouver certaines similitudes (à moins que ce ne soit que moi qui pense ça)_

**EDIT D****U**** 31/08/2020****: Correction/Ajout de certains détails mineurs.  
**

_Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas!_

* * *

Chapitre 1:

\- Un diabolo citron et un cola, s'il vous plaît.

\- Très bien, je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Le serveur s'éloigna rapidement, laissant les deux jeunes adultes à leur table. Le service de l'après-midi venait à peine de commencer et déjà la chaleur ambiante le gênait. Il y avait peu de clients en terrasse, préférant se réfugier à l'intérieur et profiter de l'air climatisé.

Il faut dire que le Bar de l'Arnaque n'était pas un établissement comme les autres. Si le nom pouvait rebuter, celui qui y met une fois les pieds est sûr de revenir. Shakky, la patronne, était partie en congés et avait dû recruter du personnel supplémentaire pour pouvoir assurer la bonne tenue de son commerce durant la saison estivale. Une aubaine pour Trafalgar Law qui n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde pour postuler en tant que serveur. Bien qu'il savait d'avance que ses tatouages n'allaient pas lui faciliter la tâche, il fut assez surpris de voir que la gérante n'en avait rien à faire, elle-même arborant un style vestimentaire… décalé. Il fut rapidement embauché et avait commencé son job saisonnier rapidement après la signature du contrat.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il travaillait et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il attirait la clientèle féminine, le bougre. Ce qui, d'un certain côté, l'arrangeait. Plus la boîte faisait de bénéfices, plus il était sûr d'avoir une prime de fin de contrat. Le seul point négatif était que les clientes l'assaillaient de toute part pour obtenir son numéro, et Law était quelqu'un qui tenait un minimum à sa vie privée.

Bien sûr, il y avait aussi des clients de passage, profitant d'une pause pour se rafraîchir à l'ombre en sirotant un jus de fruits. Mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, Law ne perdait pas son professionnalisme. Il allait et venait entre les tables, tenant son plateau comme si sa main était une ventouse le prévenant de toute chute. Ses collègues, bien que le trouvant très froid dans sa manière de parler aux clients, saluaient l'entrain avec lequel il travaillait.

Sanji était le cuisinier. Le reste du temps, il travaillait dans un autre établissement de la ville, mais pour l'été, le chef préférait avoir de nouvelles têtes. Lorsque Law avait appris ça, il ne comprit pas de suite la logique du gérant mais imagina que pour lui c'était peut-être plus rentable.

Contournant le bar, il se baissa pour attrapper le sirop de citron et une bouteille de limonade fraîche du mini-frigo. Il sortit également une bouteille de cola en verre, qu'il décapsula, deux verres dans lesquels il mit deux glaçons, puis s'attela à préparer le diabolo. Il posa le tout sur son plateau et revint à la table des deux jeunes gens, qui étaient en train de discuter.

Une brune aux cheveux courts et un brun avec des taches de rousseur. Le brun semblait inquiet et la brune ne pipait pas un mot, la tête baissée.  
\- Le cola, annonça-t-il et le déposa devant le brun lorsqu'il lui indiqua qu'il était pour lui.  
\- Et voilà le diabolo citron pour madame, déclara-t-il devant la brune qui ne lui décrocha même pas un "merci".

Il s'éloigna pour nettoyer le bar. Law était loin de s'offenser pour un manque de respect de la part d'une cliente. C'était chose courante dans le domaine dans lequel il travaillait et malheureusement, il a dû s'habituer très vite. C'est pourquoi il n'y fait plus attention, à présent.

Le brun cogna soudainement sur la table, faisant relever la tête à Law qui haussa un sourcil en voyant l'air contrarié qu'arborait son client.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas te laisser aller comme ça, Soraya! grinça-t-il furieusement à son interlocutrice, qui détourna la tête.

Visiblement, ces deux-là se connaissaient mais la brune, répondant au prénom de Soraya semblait-il, détournait la tête et Law put déceler de la tristesse dans son regard un court instant avant qu'il ne se replonge dans sa tâche.

Il essuyait les verres qui venaient tout juste d'être lavés et les rangeait sur une tablette à côté des autres mécaniquement. La deuxième partie de la journée serait sûrement plus calme, puisque l'établissement fermait ses portes sur les coups de vingt heures. Le grand brun aux yeux gris jeta un oeil à l'horloge qui indiquait déjà dix-huit heure trente-cinq. Encore une heure et demie de service environ avant de terminer sa journée et de pouvoir rentrer.

Law accueillit d'autres clients au bar, prit leurs commandes et les prépara sous leurs yeux avant de leur tendre. Quelqu'un le héla pour lui demander l'addition, qu'il imprima dans les secondes qui suivirent et l'apporta à la table. En retournant derrière le comptoir, il sentit un petit froissement de papier provenant de la poche arrière de son pantalon de service. Il n'y prêta pas attention, encaissa les commandes des différents clients. Dehors, ses collègues commençaient déjà à ranger les tables et chaises de la terrasse. Il jeta un regard sur la salle, à moitié vide. Enfin, il allait bientôt pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Il espérait juste que sa voiture ne se soit pas transformée en four entre temps.

\- Eh, Law, tu peux ranger les chaises, s'il te plaît? l'appela sa collègue.

Monet, une jeune femme vêtue d'un débardeur noir et d'un pantalon tout aussi noir, semblait se liquéfier sous la chaleur ambiante. Elle avait coiffée ses cheveux verts en queue de cheval et portait une casquette arborant le logo de l'établissement.

Law réajusta sa casquette sur le crâne et sortit prendre la pile de chaises qui attendaient à être rentrées. Les accoudoirs en acier avaient eu le temps de chauffer entre-temps, c'est pourquoi il dut serrer les dents pour transporter le tout à l'intérieur. Il fit plusieurs allers-retours pour débarrasser la terrasse quand soudain, il sentit un regard sur lui. Il décida de l'ignorer, après tout, c'était juste Monet qui s'amusait à le reluquer, parce qu'à sa grande déception, elle aussi avait décidé de tenter le coup, et malgré ses avances, Law était toujours resté de glace face à elle.

En rentrant cette fois-là dans le restaurant, il vit une femme qui attendait au niveau de la caisse. Il déposa les deux tables qu'il portait à bout de bras - ses muscles le remercièrent silencieusement-, s'épongea le front et encaissa la commande. Une fois cela fait, il rangea les tables dans la remise. Le brun souffla enfin.

\- Tu veux un verre d'eau? s'enquit Monet, qui l'avait rejoint.

\- Ouais, j'veux bien, s'il te plaît. Je vais me liquéfier sur place sinon.

Tout en lui donnant son verre, Monet répliqua, amusée:

\- Et moi donc. Au fait, la patronne revient quand?

\- Dans deux semaines, il me semble. Pourquoi?

Monet ne répondit pas. Elle alla rapidement aux toilettes pour rafraîchir son visage, ses mains et sa nuque. Elle en revint dégoulinante d'eau. Le serveur pouffa de rire.

\- 'Tain, ton maquillage dégouline, Monet, c'est horrible.

\- QUOI?! T'ES PAS SÉRIEUX LÀ?! s'exclama-t-elle un peu trop fort, attirant l'attention sur eux deux.

\- Je ne mens jamais, moi, madame, répliqua-t-il, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Elle fonça dans les vestiaires pour arranger un peu les choses. Law s'accouda au bar et profita des derniers moments. Il ne pensait pas vraiment avoir de grosses commandes.

\- Excuse-moi, garçon!

Law, surpris, releva la tête et parcourut la salle dans son ensemble. Encore ce brun.

\- Il y a un souci, monsieur? s'enquit-il.

\- Mon amie voudrait…

Avoir mon numéro? termina-t-il dans sa tête.

-... avoir un cola, s'il vous plaît.

Law le regarda fixement, ébaubi durant quelques secondes avant de répondre affirmativement à la demande de son client.

Quand il s'approcha de la table pour donner sa commande à la jeune femme, il vit qu'elle était rouge pivoine et qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Il fronça les sourcils:

\- Madame, vous allez bien? lui demanda-t-il.

-... O-Oui, je pense que ça va aller…

Enfin, une parole était sortie de sa bouche. Elle ajouta:

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste un coup de chaud…

Il se tourna vers le brun.

\- Ça va aller?

\- Je suis là en cas de soucis, ça devrait aller.

Law acquiesça silencieusement et entreprit de nettoyer les tables vides. Monet était en train de préparer des glaces à l'italienne pour plusieurs clients, Kidd, lui avait déjà terminé son service, tout comme Sanji. À vrai dire, Kidd et Sanji était plus des commis de cuisine que des serveurs. Et parfois, l'entente entre les deux était… disons compliquée. C'est pourquoi Law était bien content de n'avoir que Monet à supporter lorsque le service du midi était terminé.

Le matin, il travaillait avec Nami, une jolie rousse avec qui il s'entendait bien mais ça s'arrêtait là. Ni lui, ni elle n'étaient attirés par l'autre et tous deux le savaient. Il adorait les matins, il ne faisait pas trop chaud, tout le monde se réveillait doucement, les clients n'étaient pas chiants et la douce musique de jazz* qui passait dans le bar donnait au tout une ambiance particulière. Il détestait le service du midi. Beaucoup de gens en terrasse, beaucoup de touristes -heureusement, il savait parler anglais. Sinon il demandait à Nami de l'aider- et surtout, les plats chauds faisaient que le bar se transformait rapidement en fournaise et les vêtements de service collaient à sa peau, ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout.

Il eut à peine le temps de nettoyer quelques tables qu'il se souvint ne pas avoir noté l'ajout du cola dans la commande de ses clients. Il tapa sur l'écran tactile avant de reprendre sa besogne. Il sifflota doucement sur le rythme de la chanson de jazz* qui passait dans les enceintes, la connaissant par coeur, se permettant même de fredonner quelques paroles.

Les derniers clients se levèrent dix minutes avant la fermeture. Law demanda à Monet de les encaisser et nettoya leur table en apportant leurs verres, à présent vides sur le comptoir, sans arrêter de siffloter. Cette fois-ci, c'était Bobby McFerrin et _Don't Worry, Be Happy_ que crachaient les enceintes. Il éteignit la machine à glaces, tourna le panneau en "Fermé" après que ses clients soient partis.

Monet et lui nettoyèrent le sol et les machines avant de faire les comptes et quitter l'établissement, prenant soin de vérifier que tout était éteint. La journée était terminée. Le vent fit se soulever les manches courtes de la chemise de service de Law et il se souvint du bout de papier qui était toujours logé dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il salua Monet et entra dans l'habitacle de son véhicule. Comme il s'en doutait, une cliente lui avait laissé son numéro de téléphone.

Law posa son front sur le volant. Il savait qu'il attirait la gente féminine mais il n'était là que pour faire son travail, pas pour draguer. Il rangea le papier dans la boîte à gants et entreprit de démarrer.

Stevie Wonder se lança dès le contact était mis. Law pianota quelques minutes sur le volant, profitant d'un peu de calme. Le soleil avait décliné dans l'horizon. La fenêtre ouverte, le vent s'engouffrant dans l'habitacle, il rentra chez lui.

Arrivé à destination, il monta chez lui directement, sans même prendre la peine de vérifier son téléphone, qu'il balança sur la table avec sa casquette. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche et d'une grande rasade d'eau fraîche. Étant étudiant, Law n'avait pas un grand appartement, mais ça suffisait amplement. Il ne possédait que peu de meubles et le tout était très impersonnel.

Entrant dans la douche, il laissa l'eau tiède rafraîchir sa peau. Il chopa d'une main distraite le savon, qu'il passa sur un gant avant de le frotter sur son corps tatoué de partout. Puis il se savonna les cheveux poisseux et se fit la réflexion pour la énième fois qu'il devrait aller dans les prochains jours chez le coiffeur. Il se rinça et sortit, se séchant vite et enfilant des vêtements propres avant de mettre sa tenue de travail dans la machine à laver et de mettre cette dernière à tourner.

Le reste de sa soirée se passa devant son ordinateur, avec le ventilateur fonctionnant un minimum et les fenêtres ouvertes, aérant l'appartement après cette chaude journée de juillet. Tellement chaude d'ailleurs, qu'il n'eût pas envie de cuisiner et commanda une pizza, qu'il mangea tranquillement devant une série avant d'aller se coucher lorsque minuit sonna.

Il sentait déjà que demain allait être une journée compliquée, déjà que ses cernes étaient assez visibles comme ça, il allait vraiment faire fuir les clients s'il ne dormait pas plus. Mais son corps en décidait autrement à chaque fois. Il s'écroula dans son lit, ne prenant même pas la peine de le défaire et s'endormit comme une masse.

* * *

* La chanson en question est What a Wonderful World de Louis Armstrong

_Bon, j'avoue le chapitre 1 n'est pas dingue, mais le second et le troisième auront leur petite particularité. Si ce chapitre était narré du point de vue de Law, le second et le troisième seront narrés du point de vue de..._

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à me dire ça dans les commentaires! Moi je vous dis à la prochaine (en espérant que ça ne soit pas dans mille ans...) pour le second chapitre de "Love Game"._

_Tchüss! Et n'oubliez pas de boire de l'eau par cette canicule de juillet!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Heya les gens!_

_Ravie de vous revoir au Bar! J'espère que vous allez bien, qu'est-ce que vous prendrez cette fois-ci? Un chapitre 2 de "Love Game"? C'est entendu, je vous prépare ça! **Notez que ce chapitre est sensiblement identique au précédent. Sensiblement seulement.**_

_Également, comment ne pas vous remercier pour l'accueil plus que chaleureux que vous avez réservé à la fiction? A l'heure où j'écris ces mots, j'ai déjà eu les retours de 4 personnes et ma fiction est suivie par 5 personnes! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à un début si prometteur! Je vous remercie tous et toutes, du plus profond de mon coeur, car ça m'a motivée à écrire la suite de "Love Game"._

_Sachez que ce chapitre paraît un peu plus tôt que prévu (parce que je suis impatiente d'avoir vos retours) donc voilà. o/  
_

**Ah oui, je rappelle:**** One Piece est la propriété d'Oda. Donc, la plupart des personnages mentionnés dans cette histoire lui appartiennent. Seule Soraya Fargas et son histoire m'appartiennent.**

_Voici votre commande, avec des glaçons,_

_Je vous apporte l'addition en fin de chapitre, bonne dégustation! *lance __Some Gave All_ _de Billy Ray Cyrus*_

**EDIT DU 31/08/2020****: Correction/ Ajout de certains détails mineurs.**

* * *

Chapitre 2:

\- Allez, viens avec moi boire un coup en bord de mer, t'as besoin de te changer les idées. Ça fait déjà quatre jours qu'on a plus de nouvelles, putain, Soraya, on a cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose!

J'étais à bout de nerfs. Depuis que son ex l'a quitté pour l'autre poufiasse avec laquelle il la trompait, Soraya est méconnaissable. Elle ne répondait plus à son téléphone et évitait soigneusement de le regarder. Il trônait sur le meuble à côté de son chevalet. Soraya aime, que dis-je, aime, adore peindre. Sans ça, elle serait perdue. Chevalet sur lequel était une toile vierge. Pas même un coup de crayon, pas de peinture faite représentant son état d'esprit. Enfin si, dans le cas présent, c'est le vide complet dans sa tête.

\- Ace, laisse-moi tranquille, je vais bien, répondit-elle. J'ai juste envie d'être seule.

\- Alors, promets-moi au moins de répondre aux messages qu'on te laisse, sinon on va vraiment tous venir chez toi te harceler pour que tu sortes.

-Oui, oui, bon, on peut parler d'autre chose que de moi, là? J'ai pas envie d'être le centre d'attention. murmura-t-elle dans un soupir las.

Elle n'a pas vraiment dormi et ça se voit. Ses cheveux courts étaient désordonnés, elle tirait une tête de six pieds de long et elle soupirait beaucoup trop souvent. Je me grattai la tête. Soraya était aussi têtue qu'un âne. Mais là, elle était juste sur la défensive pour aucune raison. Je n'allais pas la laisser seule, surtout en ce moment.

La canicule était à son apogée et clairement, l'appartement de Soraya n'était pas le mieux équipé du monde pour résister à ce genre de chaleur. Un malaise avec la chaleur ambiante pouvait avoir de graves conséquences. Surtout qu'elle ne donne de nouvelles à personne, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

\- Hé, le Bar de l'Arnaque organise une soirée après-demain, ça te dit qu'on y aille ensemble? Promis, on y sera pas pour se bourrer la gueule.

\- La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça, on était chez Robin, tu dansais quasiment à poil avec un chapeau qui cachait tes parties génitales. Alors, excuse-moi, mais je passe pour cette fois.  
\- La dernière fois, c'était pour fêter l'obtention de ta licence d'arts plastiques, Soraya c'était différent, on était entre nous, contrai-je.

Soraya balaya l'air de la main en soupirant. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler? Parfait.

\- Allez, on bouge, si tu ne veux pas parler. On se croirait dans un four, ici, bon sang! En plus il est quatorze heures, il va commencer à faire chaud et j'ai ma soirée de réservée alors tu bouges tes fesses de chez toi, même si je dois t'y emmener en sac à patates!

\- Je suis très bien chez moi, répondit la brune du tac au tac.  
\- Dans un four! Soraya, tu es totalement inconsciente, t'as conscience du danger que ça représente?! J'suis sûre que même ton père ne supporterait pas cette chaleur!  
\- Mon père est en déplacement, t'inquiètes pas que la canicule c'est rien à côté des changements de climat constants. Sans parler des micro-climats.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. On disait "têtue" mais le mot exact serait peut-être plus "bornée".

\- Allez, viens, So', juste un verre, faut que tu sortes, c'est pas bon de rester enfermée et tu le sais bien!  
\- Ace, y'a littéralement quatre-vingt pourcents de chance qu'on croise mon copain, s'il nous voit ensemble, tu sais ce qui va se passer.

Je roule des yeux. Et en plus d'être bornée, elle se tue à vouloir vivre dans le passé. Il allait falloir la ramener à la réalité et c'était moi qui devais m'en charger.

\- So'... Tu sais qu'il t'a quitté, je sais que tu refuses de le croire, mais lui et toi, c'est fini. Je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut que tu en prennes conscience… lui soufflai-je doucement.  
\- Tais-toi, Ace.

Elle baissa la tête. On ne peut pas lui reprocher d'aller mal mais il fallait qu'elle aille de l'avant.

\- Viens, on sort boire un verre et n'en parlons plus, d'accord? me demanda-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai. Si même sa rupture lui avait fait arrêter la peinture, même momentanément, c'est que le garçon en question était vraiment important pour elle. Je ne mêlerai pas de sa vie -ça la regarde après tout- mais elle a besoin de soutien en ce moment. Elle a besoin de se changer les idées, de voir autre chose.

Elle prit son sac, baissa les volets et ouvrit les fenêtres, se passa un coup de brumisateur dans les cheveux et sur le visage -ce qui prouve bien qu'elle avait chaud-, vérifia qu'elle avait ses clés, son portefeuille et sa bouteille d'eau, mit son chapeau sur la tête, ses spartiates noires et ses lunettes de soleil et nous quittâmes tous deux l'appartement. Et bien qu'elle n'ait pas l'air très enchantée à l'idée de sortir, elle m'emboîta le pas. Dans l'ascenseur, aucun mot échangé mais So' avait l'air de plus en plus mal à l'aise, sans raison apparente. Je posai ma main sur son épaule.

\- So', tu es avec moi, ça va aller. Je serais toujours là pour toi, même si un ouragan se déclenchait chez toi, lui dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Elle me regarda un instant et hocha la tête en déglutissant. Quelque chose la rendait ainsi. La chaleur? Non, vu la température dans son appartement, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Alors quoi? Nous étions en train de marcher en direction de la plage, tranquillement, nos chapeaux sur la tête, et pourtant cette question me taraudait.

Nous avions quittés le quartier où elle habitait depuis un petit moment déjà quand soudain, Soraya se stoppa net. N'ayant pas fait attention, je continuai un instant mon chemin avant de m'apercevoir que mon amie ne me suivait plus. Je me retournai vers elle. Elle tremblait, les yeux écarquillés et remplis de larmes. Je regardai dans la direction où elle regardait.

\- Alors, comme ça, tu me la fais à l'envers, ma petite sauterelle? C'est qui ce plouc? lui demanda-t-il agressivement.

Elle recula. Son ex, Bartolomeo, se tenait devant elle. Je ne savais pas comment ces deux-là s'étaient retrouvés ensemble mais aujourd'hui, ça n'est plus le cas. Je me plantai devant lui:

\- Tu lui veux quoi, espèce d'enfoiré? grondai-je en le fusillant du regard.

\- Moi? Ce que je veux? E-...  
\- Prends même pas la peine de répondre à la question ou je te refais le portrait, le menaçai-je.

\- Ouh, mais c'est qu'il mordrait, le coquinou! De toute façon, je savais bien que cette meuf était une traînée. Tss' au déplaisir!

Et il nous dépassa, nous laissant seuls tous les deux. Je chopai les épaules de Soraya, qui s'était mise à pleurer en entendant les mots assassins de l'autre fils de…

\- So', ne l'écoute pas. Tu sais mieux que quiconque que tu n'es pas une traînée, tu ne te donnes pas au premier venu contrairement à certaines personnes. Tu sais ce que tu vaux, il cherche juste à te déstabiliser. Ce type est un connard de première. Oublie-le.

Elle releva un visage trempé de larmes vers moi. Je lui frottai doucement le dos. Ce qu'il venait de lui faire, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Encore moins lui pardonnerai-je d'avoir joué avec les sentiments de So'. Comme si elle avait pas eu assez d'emmerdes dans sa vie…

\- Viens, on va te changer les idées. Tu es belle, tu es forte, tu es Soraya. Notre So' qui aime un peu trop la peinture si bien qu'elle arrive en cours avec de la gouache dans les cheveux…

\- La ferme, Portgas, renifla-t-elle en riant un peu. J'suis pas encore dans la tombe, commences pas à faire un éloge funèbre.  
\- On y va, alors? Parce que je commence à cramer, là.

La brunette but un coup, passa rapidement ses mains dans la fontaine et aspergea son visage et sa nuque afin de se rafraîchir -ce que je fis également en soupirant de bonheur- avant de reprendre la marche vers le Bar de l'Arnaque. L'odeur iodée de la mer nous parvint rapidement. Un petit vent soufflait derrière nous. Soraya s'était calmée, certes, mais elle s'était refermée comme une huître.

Quel salopard… Vaudrait mieux pour lui que je le croise jamais dans la rue seul à seul parce que je vais lui faire manger le sol. Rien qu'à voir So' dans cet état, ça me fout en rogne! Je passai ma main dans son dos et lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

\- Allez, So', n'y pense plus, ce crétin ne sait manifestement pas se montrer compréhensif.

\- Ace, ta langue dans ta bouche. me réprimanda-t-elle.

\- Roger that, cap'tain!

Avec un garde-à-vous exagéré. Ce qui lui arracha un petit rire. Je faisais de mon mieux pour lui remonter le moral.

\- J'ai envie d'un diabolo citron, là tout de suite maintenant, tu crois qu'ils en ont au Bar de l'Arnaque?

-Peut-être, je connais pas leur carte des cocktails par coeur tu sais?

Elle me regarda suspicieusement.

\- Ah vraiment? Pourtant, je crois savoir que monsieur avait une bonne mémoire des images, et bon, tu y passais souvent quand on était encore à la fac.

-Oui, mais je prends tout le temps la même chose, la patronne n'a même plus besoin de me demander qu'elle a déjà la bouteille de cola à la main, dis-je en riant  
\- Mouais, privilège d'habitué, t'as pas à gaspiller ta salive.

Nous parlions de tout et de rien, en évitant soigneusement d'aborder le sujet "Bartoloméo".

\- Il fait super beau mais aussi super chaud aujourd'hui, je vais me dessécher si ça continue! souffla So', les mains dans les poches.

\- En même temps, ta tenue n'est pas vraiment faite pour les temps comme ça…

Elle fit la moue. Oui, Soraya portait un t-shirt gris avec un pantacourt en jean, donc une tenue estivale, mais les matières en jean contre une canicule n'étaient pas forcément les plus conseillées pour résister à la chaleur…

\- Elle est très bien ma tenue, je suis bien dedans! s'offusqua-t-elle.  
\- Soraya, arrête, tu aurais pu te changer avant de partir de l'appartement, soupirai-je, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé de t'attendre dans le couloir le temps que tu changes de tenue.

Elle avait voulu répliquer mais je l'ai prise de court, je crois. Elle me fusilla du regard avant de regarder devant elle. Le Bar de l'Arnaque, enfin!

* * *

Quinze heures. La chaleur qu'il faisait à l'extérieur était tellement sèche que sans bouteille d'eau, on risquait de se déshydrater assez vite. Et Soraya, malgré qu'elle tienne bien la chaleur en temps normal, commençait à être rouge tomate. Et c'est jamais bon signe.

En pénétrant à l'intérieur, je remarquais rapidement que la patronne n'était pas là, mais que deux jeunes étaient au service. Des saisonniers, sûrement. Soraya resta plantée quelques secondes devant la climatisation, soupirant d'aise en fermant les yeux. Je la chopai par le bras et lui dis de s'asseoir.

Le serveur, un brun tatoué assez grand, vient nous apporter la carte des plats. Je levai la tête vers lui:

\- Nous ne sommes pas venus pour manger, nous sommes là pour boire un peu.

\- Oh pardon! s'excusa-t-il, dans ce cas, je peux prendre vos commandes?

-Un diabolo citron et un cola, s'il vous plaît.

\- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Il s'éloigna, nous laissant de nouveau entre nous. Je tournai la tête vers Soraya qui commençait à être mal à l'aise. La chaleur l'assommait. Et si elle ne buvait pas quelque chose de sucré, elle finirait par faire un malaise, ça j'en étais persuadé.

\- Tu sais, Soraya, commençais-je, y'a plein de gens en ville, tu pourras peut-être rencontrer quelqu'un à la soirée d'après-demain?  
\- Ace, je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'était pas dans mes priorités.

La voir autant rechigner à voir du monde m'agaçait fortement. Je n'eus pas le loisir de répliquer que le serveur revenait déjà avec nos boissons.

-Le cola?

-C'est pour moi, répondis-je en levant la main.  
-Et voilà le diabolo citron pour madame, fit-il en déposant le verre devant elle.

Je commençai à siroter tranquillement mon cola alors que Soraya s'en était retournée avec ses pensées grises. Elles n'étaient pas noires, du moins je ne pense pas qu'elle aille jusque-là. Surtout pour un type dans son genre. Mais la voir se fissurer un peu plus, c'est au-delà de mes forces.

Je cognai la table de frustration et grognai à mon interlocutrice:

\- Mais enfin, tu ne peux pas te laisser aller comme ça, Soraya!

Le bruit attira un peu l'attention. Je dois avouer que c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Je vis So' détourner le regard. Je me calai dans mon siège en soupirant et bus une gorgée.

\- Franchement, Ace, tu penses qu'il ne reviendra pas? fit-elle soudainement, d'une voix si basse que j'eus du mal à l'entendre.

\- Soraya, tu te fais du mal à espérer qu'il revienne. Il t'a trompée, il t'a humiliée, il te faut quoi de plus pour comprendre que ce fils de -  
\- Ace, ta langue dans ta bouche, répliqua-t-elle.

J'inspirai, tentant de me calmer.

\- Que ce connard ne te mérite pas, qu'il t'a vue, t'étais jolie, t'étais innocente, il voulait qu'une seule chose c'était se vider les bourses et ensuite te jeter comme une vieille merde. Et quand il a vu que t'avais un souci de santé, qu'il a pas cherché à comprendre alors que t'as essayé de lui expliquer et que sa seule réaction ça a été de prendre ses affaires et se barrer, excuse-moi mais il mérite plus de baffes que n'importe qui!

Soraya garda le silence. Son verre était déjà vide mais son état ne s'améliorait pas. Elle ne suait pas grâce à la climatisation mais ça ne suffisait pas à la rassasier. J'essayais alors de lui changer les idées, faisant mauvaise fortune bon coeur. J'aurais voulu essayer de la convaincre que se morfondre n'était pas la meilleure idée mais elle était trop bornée, et j'étais quasiment sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'elle ne m'aurait pas écouté. Ou pas donné raison.

Une serveuse aux cheveux verts discutait avec son collègue et s'exclama:

-QUOI? MAIS T'ES PAS SÉRIEUX, LÀ?!

Mon regard fut attiré vers elle. Très vite, elle rentra dans l'arrière-boutique, en grognant. Son collègue, lui reprenait son travail comme si de rien n'était. Je reportai mon attention vers So'.

\- Quand est-ce que ton père rentre de voyage, au fait? demandai-je.  
\- En théorie, si tout se passe bien et que ses partenaires sont d'accord avec les clauses du contrat, dans deux semaines. Mais tu connais mon père, s'il se sent bien quelque part, il ne partira pas tout de suite. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles, il doit être fou d'inquiétude…

La brune soupira. Ses liens avec son père étaient très fort et elle en a toujours été proche, aussi loin que je me rappelle.

Je connais Soraya depuis le lycée -autant dire que ça fait un moment- et si sa passion pour l'art était incompréhensible de la part de sa mère, son père l'encourageait à poursuivre dans cette voie. Grâce au soutien de son père, elle n'a pas abandonné son amour pour la peinture et c'est sûrement grâce à ça qu'aujourd'hui, elle s'entend encore très bien avec. Il lui avait financé ses études et son appartement, le temps qu'elle termine sereinement ses études et qu'elle trouve un travail après l'obtention de son diplôme.

Elle était très douée, et lorsqu'elle a voulu tenter une école d'art, son père l'a soutenu et même si c'était très stressant pour elle, il a toujours su la réconforter lorsqu'elle avait un doute ou lorsqu'elle se disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Grâce à lui et à son soutien sans faille, elle avait réussi le concours d'entrée et à la rentrée prochaine, elle intégrait l'école à l'autre bout du pays. Alors certes, c'est sûrement le dernier été qu'on passe ensemble avant d'être séparés pour un long moment, mais pouvoir vivre de sa passion, c'est ce que je lui souhaite très sincèrement. Alors la savoir heureuse en poursuivant ses études, surtout qu'en ce moment ça ne va pas fort, ça me rend heureux. Ou plutôt, ça me soulage.

\- Au fait, dis-je subitement, tout est prêt pour ton départ à Paris?

Elle releva la tête doucement mais grimaça. D'habitude, elle aurait eu les yeux pétillants et t'aurait répondu avec entrain, mais là… La chaleur allait lui faire la peau si elle n'avait pas une dose de sucre et qu'elle ne se reposait pas tout de suite. J'appelai alors le serveur:

\- Excusez-moi, garçon!

Il releva la tête, un peu surpris.

\- Il y a un souci?  
\- Mon amie voudrait un cola, s'il vous plaît.

Il me regarda quelques secondes avant de répondre qu'il apportait la commande de suite. Soraya leva faiblement les yeux vers moi, totalement au bord du malaise. Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire de plus, la climatisation est sûrement au maximum, et elle est en train de boire quelque chose de sucré. Je la voyais papillonner et dodeliner de la tête alors que le serveur s'approchait pour donner la commande à So'. Elle était rouge comme une tomate et luttait pour respirer.

\- Vous allez bien, madame? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-... O-Oui, je pense que ça va aller…

Elle ajouta:

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste un coup de chaud…

Le serveur se retourna vers moi, et me demanda si ça allait le faire, car la brune n'avait vraiment pas bonne mine.

\- Je suis là en cas de soucis, ça devrait aller.

Il acquiesça et retourna travailler tranquillement. Soraya but un peu de cola frais puis ferma les yeux un court instant.

\- Soraya? l'appelai-je, craignant que le cola ne fusse arrivé trop tardivement.

\- T'inquiètes, ça va, répondit-elle, c'est juste le temps que le sucre fasse effet… Tu parlais de quoi, juste avant?

\- Je te demandais si tout était prêt pour ton départ à Paris.

-Ah… elle laissa un temps. Pas vraiment, je ne me suis pas encore décidée sur un appartement et certains sont déjà partis alors que c'était des coups de coeur. Je suis un peu dégoûtée mais bon, ça va finir par se faire.  
\- Et ton père?  
\- Il m'a dit que peut-être ce serait plus simple pour se voir, comme il est souvent en déplacement, lorsqu'il doit rentrer au pays, il passera par Paris donc il viendra me voir directement. Et je dois avouer que ça va me faire du bien. Déjà que je ne le vois pas souvent depuis que j'ai entamé mes études, il ne manquerait plus qu'il parte s'installer à l'autre bout du monde.

Elle se redressa sur son siège avant de poser sa tête dans le creux de sa main.

\- Et toi, tu comptes faire quoi l'année prochaine?  
\- Je pensais prendre une année sabbatique pour décompresser un peu, les études d'histoire sont passionnantes mais qu'est-ce qu'elles sont prenantes et stressantes. T'imagines pas le délire des profs… Enfin, je verrais bien, j'ai encore un peu de temps pour choisir si je continue de suite ou non.  
\- Oui, c'est sûr mais bon, là ça va être compliqué de rentrer dans un master à cette époque de l'année, non?...  
\- Je sais pas, je verrais bien. Le plus important c'est que j'aie ma licence. Au pire, je travaillerais un an dans un musée, et je reprendrais mes études après, avec l'argent que j'aurais, je pourrais payer les frais d'inscriptions et…

\- Ace, on en a déjà parlé, il me semble… Si tu as besoin d'argent, on est tous là pour t'aider, tu sais?

Je soupirai. Elle termina de boire son cola et vérifia l'heure qu'il était avant de s'exclamer:

\- Mon dieu, mais il est déjà si tard?!

Je jetai un oeil à l'horloge. Dix-huit heures. Soraya avait déjà meilleure mine mais je ne pensais pas retourner tout de suite chez elle. Je me levai pour aller payer l'addition, lorsqu'elle m'en empêcha en m'empoignant le bras.

\- Je paye cette fois-ci.

Elle se leva et alla vers le comptoir pour payer. Je dois avouer que ça m'arrange un peu, au final. Nous prîmes nos affaires et sortîmes du bar.

* * *

Dehors, la chaleur revint à la charge. Après quelques heures de fraîcheur à l'intérieur, l'extérieur ne semblait pas si étouffant, dû au fait que le soleil tapait moins fort déjà. Je marchais aux côtés de Soraya et priais intérieurement pour ne pas recroiser son enfoiré d'ex. Sinon la mandale qu'il ne s'est pas prise tout à l'heure, il allait se la prendre avec le retour en prime.

Mais rien de tout ça, le vent chaud nous faisait un peu suer, mais c'était déjà bien plus supportable. Soraya fit un détour par la supérette du coin pour acheter une boisson sucrée et des bouteilles d'eau -que je portais vu leur poids-.

Arrivés devant son appartement, elle inséra la clé dans la serrure et pénétra dans l'appartement. Elle inspira avec délice la fraîcheur du lieu. Elle me dit de déposer les bouteilles dans un renfoncement de la cuisine, à l'ombre et déposa la bouteille de cola au frais.

\- Je file prendre une douche, tu peux rester un peu, si tu veux, me proposa-t-elle.

\- Nan, faut que je rentre, fis-je en jetant un oeil à mon portable, j'ai une soirée de prévue de ce soir. Par contre, toi, te défiles pas pour la soirée d'après-demain.

Je lui jetai un regard appuyé auquel elle répondit en soupirant et en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu n'as même pas levé un seul instant les yeux vers le serveur, et dieu sait qu'il est canon, vu la réaction des clientes à son égard.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- T'as pas vu? Toutes essayaient de lui filer leur numéro mais il a pas dû s'en rendre compte.  
\- Oui, on a compris, Portgas, maintenant, sors de mon appart' avant de raconter des cochonneries.

Elle eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- Allez, débarrasse le plancher, il est déjà vingt heures passées et, bien que ta compagnie ne soit pas désagréable, tu m'as dit toi même que tu devais te préparer pour ta soirée.

Je lui souris, la saluais et quittais son appartement. C'est alors que je le croisai au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble. Brun, grand, peau mate, tenue de travail… J'y crois pas. Je me stoppai cinq secondes, le dévisageant. Mais il ne sembla pas y faire attention. Il prit son courrier avant de grimper les escaliers pour rentrer chez lui. Je m'approchai de la boîte aux lettres.

"Trafalgar Law - Appartement n° 201"

J'essayai d'enregistrer cette information dans un coin de ma tête et rentrai chez moi. J'avais une soirée qui m'attendait!

* * *

_Voilà l'addition!_

_Oui, je sais, il est sensiblement comme le premier, oui. Et oui, je sais aussi que Bartoloméo est un sale petit... (Pillow, ta langue dans ta bouche!) *toussote* Heureusement que Soraya a Ace, quand même. Ceci étant, maintenant que les bases sont posées, on va pouvoir rentrer dans le vif du sujet._

_Donc. Je préviens, le rating de cette fiction est T par précaution et croyez-moi, la suite flirte avec le rating M. Peut-être pas le prochain chapitre, mais il reste assez... énervant à mon goût. Mais ça, vous le verrez plus tard. Si mon fournisseur ne se décommande pas au dernier moment, je dirais que ça sera à la carte le mercredi 7/08.  
_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, que l'ambiance et les serveurs ne vous ont pas trop importunés. Merci de votre visite et je vous dis à la prochaine, pour un chapitre 3 sur un ton bien moins léger qu'il n'y paraît..._

_Pillow_


	3. Chapter 3

_Heya!_

_Le Bar de l'Arnaque bat son plein, grâce à vous, il retrouve l'ambiance d'antan que j'aimais énormément! Les commandes n'ont jamais été aussi abondantes depuis que vous êtes là! Je vous en remercie. On a été livrés d'un chapitre 3 dans les temps et de la même teneur en mots que le chapitre 2! Vous voulez le tester?_

_**Ça va commencer à dégénérer dans ce chapitre, mais c'est encore assez soft. Vous verrez l'étendue de la connerie humaine. Ah, et n'oubliez pas, l'alcool peut révéler des choses que vous n'oseriez jamais dire en temps normal...**_

_**EDIT DU 31/08/2020: Chapitre réécrit, certains passages ajoutés.  
**_

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule Soraya Fargas et son histoire m'appartiennent!  
**

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 3:

L'eau coulait dans le siphon de la douche, enlevant toute la crasse accumulée durant la journée. Trafalgar Law, c'était donc le nom du serveur. Y'avait sûrement moyen qu'il plaise à So'. Je m'appuyai contre la paroi de la douche et laissai le jet tiède couler dans mon dos. Mais comment aborder la chose? Déjà, il faudrait que je lui parle, qu'on apprenne à bien se connaître et ensuite lui présenter So', et là, bam, coup de foudre.

Je me mis à rire nerveusement. Qu'est-ce que je racontais, moi? Y'a que dans les fictions à l'eau de rose que ça arrivait, et c'était pas prêt d'arriver à Soraya. Je soupirai, un peu honteux de ce que je venais d'inventer. Parfois, je peux vraiment être con.

Je terminai de me doucher avant d'enfiler des vêtements propres. Une chemise jaune à manches courtes et un short noir. Je jetai un regard vers mon reflet dans le miroir. Pas mal, Portgas, tu t'améliores, me sortirait Soraya d'un air narquois.

Ah oui, j'avais oublié la touche finale. J'enfilai ma montre à mon bras, mon collier de perles rouges et, après m'être séché les cheveux, je quittai la pièce. Mon appartement était plus grand que celui de Soraya, mais tout ça parce que je vivais avec les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. Sabo et Luffy étaient en train de cuisiner, tous les deux, l'un plus occupé à penser que toute cette nourriture terminerait bientôt dans son estomac. Le blond tourna la tête vers moi en me voyant arriver dans la cuisine.

\- Alors, es-tu prêt pour cet anniversaire surprise? me demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai hâte de voir la tête qu'elle va faire surtout, en nous voyant tous arriver!  
\- Shishishi, de toute façon, So' est très émotive, elle va sûrement pleurer, rigola Luffy.

Luffy et Sabo connaissent Soraya eux aussi, parce que je l'avais déjà invité à l'appartement, ce qui avait créé des malentendus au début. Sabo sautait littéralement au plafond, ravi de voir que je n'étais plus seul dans la vie et Luffy, lui, avait immédiatement adopté So'... tellement adopté que son enthousiasme finit par la contaminer et elle était toujours très heureuse de revoir les deux phénomènes qu'étaient mes deux frères. On avait bien entendu dissipé le malentendu très vite. So' est un peu comme ma petite soeur. Jamais il n'y aura quoi que ce soit entre nous, c'était très clair dans ma tête.

\- J'espère que les autres ne lui feront pas faux-bond… grinçai-je des dents.

Je portais une oeillade vers mon cellulaire et vérifiais la conversation de groupe. Personne n'avait l'air de se défiler. Parfait. L'anniversaire pourrait se dérouler comme convenu. On était le 29 juillet, l'anniversaire de Soraya était en août mais comme certains travaillaient, ç'aurait été plus compliqué de rassembler tout le monde.

J'allais chercher mon cadeau pour So', une magnifique veilleuse koala. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cadeau le plus original du monde mais je sais qu'elle n'en avait plus, depuis que la sienne avait décidé d'un coup d'un seul, de ne plus fonctionner. Elle avait alors cherché le même modèle, mais en vain. La lampe qu'elle avait était discontinué dans les magasins, impossible de la retrouver. Alors, je me suis dit que ce modèle pouvait peut-être remplacer l'autre.

Et oui, même à vingt-deux ans, Soraya dormait toujours avec une veilleuse, et alors? Certains dorment bien avec leur doudou, ce n'est pas moi qui irait juger ces gens-là.

\- Amuses-toi bien, et vas-y doucement avec l'alcool, ne va pas remettre Soraya dans la même situation embarrassante que la dernière fois, m'avertit Sabo.

\- Je ferais gaffe, promis.

Je saluai mes deux frangins avant de quitter l'appartement, téléphone et clés en poche. Tandis que je me rendais chez Soraya, je croisai Franky, Zoro et Nami, en route eux aussi. On se salua brièvement avant de reprendre la route. Arrivés devant la porte, on retrouva Sanji et Robin, - l'un ravi de revoir sa "Nami-chérie", l'autre se contentant de le retenir par le col de sa chemise- je sonnai à l'interphone. On répondit quelques secondes après.

_"- Allo?_

\- Ouais, So', c'est moi, est-ce que je peux rentrer, je crois que j'ai oublié mon portefeuille chez toi."

Je priai intérieurement que le mensonge soit gobé. Elle soupira avant d'ouvrir et de me lancer:

_"-Tête en l'air!"_

Je fis un clin d'oeil à mes acolytes avant de grimper quatre à quatre les marches qui nous menèrent au deuxième étage. Reprenant mon souffle, je toquai à la porte, qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Suurprriiise! nous exclamons-nous en choeur.

So' recula, sous le coup de la surprise. Elle était habillée d'un top jaune et un short blanc.

\- Mais.. M-Mais.. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez à vingt et une heures devant chez moi?

\- On a un suuuper anniversaire à fêter, lui sourit Franky.

\- On peut rentrer? lui demandai-je.

\- Non, non, vous allez dormir sur le paillasson, fit-elle en soupirant.

Elle s'écarta pour tous nous laisser rentrer. Elle se dirigea vers la salle et nous demanda:

\- Mais c'est quoi, ces cadeaux?! Et puis, toute cette nourriture, y'en a pour un régiment, les gars, vous abusez!

\- Dit celle qui serait capable de faire les courses pour un mois pour elle seule, lançai-je, ce qui fit ricaner tout le monde.

Nami commença à sortir les paquets de gâteaux apéro et l'alcool. Ah.

\- Qui rentre en voiture?

Deux "moi" s'élevèrent. Nami et Zoro. J'haussai le sourcil.

\- Du coup, à la diète, ce soir?

\- Un petit verre, ça peut pas faire de mal et le temps que je mange, je serais tout à fait sobre.

So' fit les gros yeux vers le vert.

\- Ose sortir de chez moi avec de l'alcool dans le sang en sachant que tu reprends la route. Ose ne serait-ce qu'essayer, Roronoa, et je te jure que je te fous à dormir dehors. Et que bien évidemment, je garde tes clés de voiture pour t'empêcher une quelconque connerie.

La brune pouvait être terrifiante quand elle s'y mettait. Nami sortit les clés de sa poche et les tendit à Soraya.

\- Tiens, au cas où je me dis qu'on a qu'une vie et que l'alcool me fasse oublier que je devrais pas conduire.

La rousse ne prenait pas de risques sur la route. Elle avait déjà eu des problèmes avec l'alcool au volant. Alors elle préférait de loin prendre ses précautions. Soraya prit également les clés de Franky et de Robin, pour éviter tout débordement.

\- Bon, on le commence cet anniversaire? demandai-je à l'assemblée en mettant la musique et en entraînant Soraya danser.

Les autres nous regardèrent danser -très mal, il fallait l'avouer- en riant et une atmosphère paisible se créa alors dans l'appartement. Certains mangeaient, d'autres buvaient. Robin alla passer un appel, Zoro et Sanji se battaient pour… pour rien, c'était, je crois, le plus désolant. J'adorais mes deux amis, aussi les avais-je prévenu qu'au moindre écart, je n'hésiterai pas à les foutre dehors. Je ne veux pas faire louper cet anniversaire qui avait déjà bien commencé.

\- Alors, So', t'es prête pour Paris? lui lança Nami alors que la brune venait se rasseoir.

\- Non, pas du tout, je réalise pas et j'ai toujours pas d'appartement pour l'instant, répondit-elle, un peu embarrassée.

\- T'en fais pas, c'est toujours compliqué de trouver dans la capitale, soit c'est trop cher, soit c'est trop petit!  
\- Soit tu les laisses filer, ajoutai-je.

La belle rousse s'adossa contre le canapé.

\- Ça va me faire bizarre, l'année prochaine, de plus t'avoir comme voisine de classe.

Ah oui, ai-je oublié de mentionner que Nami était aussi dans la même filière que Soraya? Ces deux-là s'étaient tout de suite très bien entendues, elles sont rapidement devenues meilleures amies. Du coup, normal que la situation affecte durement Nami. Sanji se précipita vers elle pour la réconforter.

La suite de la soirée se passa dans le calme. On mangeait, on riait, on écoutait de la musique -pas trop fort pour ne pas provoquer d'éventuels conflits de voisinage-, certains buvaient. J'avais choisi de ne pas le faire. Par respect pour So', qui elle non plus ne buvait pas. Et puis, c'est pas une soirée beuverie, c'est un anniversaire, donc restons sobre. Ce serait dommage de ne pas s'en souvenir, non?

L'heure tournait. Vingt-deux heures trente. C'est là, je crois, que ça a commencé à dégénérer. Zoro, totalement torché, regardait So' avec un regard qui ne trompait pas. J'attrapai la main de mon amie.

\- Il ne te touchera pas, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

Nami perçut son malaise et emmena Zoro prendre l'air. Ça allait peut-être lui remettre les idées en place. Je sirotai mon diabolo de grenadine, toujours ma main agrippée à celle de So'. Zoro n'était pas le plus… disons courtois. Encore moins quand il avait bu. Alors quand il a commencé à déblatérer des paroles sans queue, ni tête, Nami soupira un "Et c'est reparti" avant de lui tapoter dans le dos gentiment.

Robin nous parlait de ce qu'on comptait faire pour la fin de l'été.

\- Enfin, je sais que Soraya, tu dois préparer tes cartons! fit-elle en souriant. Si jamais, tu as besoin d'aide, tu n'hésites pas surtout. On est tous là pour toi, tu sais. Même Roronoa, bien qu'il soit indisposé pour le moment…  
\- Ben, euh, j'ai pas de plans prévu pour le mois d'août à vrai dire, balbutiai-je.

\- Tu ne travailles pas cet été?

Je secouais la tête négativement. Oui, je sais, je devrais, pour épargner à mon frère Sabo de tout nous payer, à moi et à Luffy, mais j'ai rien trouvé, hein! Donc mince, à la fin!

\- Je vois, se contenta-t-elle de dire. Et toi, Sanji?  
\- Je bosse au Bar de l'Arnaque en temps que saisonnier jusqu'à fin août, fit-il. Tu veux t'en griller une, sur le balcon?  
\- Non, merci, Sanji, mais j'ai arrêté depuis quelques mois.

Sanji se leva sans insister et alla rejoindre Nami et Zoro, qui discutaient tous les deux. Robin était réfléchie. À vingt-six ans, elle avait presque terminé ses études en temps qu'historienne. Ce qui me rendait totalement admiratif vu comment les profs sont des salauds… Elle ne buvait pas et là j'apprends qu'elle avait arrêté de fumer. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Ace, du coup, tu fais quoi l'année prochaine? me questionna soudainement Franky, bouteille de cola dans la main.

\- J'en sais rien et je me porte très bien comme ça, soupirai-je en me grattant l'arrière du crâne.  
\- L'écoute pas, il est juste incertain quant à son avenir, c'est tout, corrigea Soraya en me fustigeant du regard.

Franky me prit alors par le bras et s'apprêtait à en discuter avec moi lorsque Zoro hurla de la porte-fenêtre:

\- SO', POURQUOI T'AS FAIT ÇA À BARTOLOMÉO?! TU POUVAIS PAS TE RETENIR, ALORS IL A FALLU QUE TU FASSES LA POUFFE SANS DÉFENSE?! T'AS TERMINÉ À L'HÔPITAL, TU N'AS MÊME PAS PENSÉ À LUI! IL AVAIT PAS PRÉVU DE TERMINER AVEC UNE INFIRME! T'ES QU'UNE CONNASSE!

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Sanji arborait lui aussi une mine sombre. Il n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

\- Zoro, ta gueule, les voisins! lui lança-t-il. Et puis, So' n'y est pour rien dans l'histoire. Elle était très stressée par le concours d'entrée, et il n'a même pas pensé une seule seconde à la soutenir. T'appelles ça un copain, toi?

\- FERME TA GUEULE, TÊTE DE CACTUS, J'T'AI PAS SONNÉ!

Nami se retourna vers lui et lui dit d'une voix glaciale:

\- T'as deux choix: ou tu te calmes tout de suite et tu t'en sors sans bobo, soit tu continues à gueuler comme un putois et je te jure que ça va très mal se passer pour toi.  
\- ELLE A UN PROBLÈME, LA GROGNASSE?!

BAM. Le coup est parti sans prévenir. Il tomba dans l'inconscience. Mais à en juger par l'état de So', le mal était fait et ses paroles résonnaient déjà dans sa tête.

\- Ne l'écoute surtout pas, Soraya-chou. C'est qu'un crétin. Mais au moins, ça aura le mérite de te débarrasser de cet idiot, lui dit doucement Sanji en s'approchant d'elle et en lui frottant gentiment le dos.

On savait tous que Soraya était fragile psychologiquement et lui parler de sa maladie était devenu un sujet tabou.

Alors Nami, qui n'avait pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool -pour le moment- ramassa le cadavre de Zoro, et aidée par Franky, elle décida de le ramener chez lui avant de nous conseiller de bloquer son numéro. Ce que je fis immédiatement.

\- Et il croit que ça se contrôle en plus, mais quel boulet, franchement… grinçai-je entre mes dents.  
-Soraya-chou, tu te sens mieux? fis Sanji en la voyant se lever.

Elle ne répondit pas et se rendit vers son chevalet avant de le renverser par terre violemment ainsi que tous ses ustensiles de peinture et de s'effondrer au sol. Elle se mit à hurler, à se tirer les cheveux, à pleurer, tout ça en même temps. Mais Sanji ne laissait rien paraître. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et, avec la plus grande tendresse du monde, il lui prit les mains, lui demandant d'arrêter de se faire du mal, la prit comme une princesse contre lui, se ré-installa dans le canapé et la berça, en attendant qu'elle se calme et qu'elle somnole.

S'il y a bien une chose que j'envie à Sanji, c'est sa facilité à aborder et à converser avec les femmes. Il s'était juré de ne jamais les frapper et hausser le ton l'horripilait. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux en lui demandant où étaient ses cachets, tandis que Robin et Franky s'attelaient au rangement du chevalet et des tubes de peinture éparpillés sur le sol, certains ayant déversé un peu de gouache. Franky, sans un mot, alla chercher la serpillère et le seau. Robin avait déjà essuyé le plus gros. En quelques minutes, le sol était déjà sec.

\- Ace, m'interpella Sanji soudainement, ton téléphone sonne.

Le vibreur me parvint aux oreilles. Je m'éclipsai sur le balcon pour répondre. Sabo.

\- Allo?

\- Tout se passe bien chez Soraya? me demanda-t-il.

\- Ouais, génial, répondis-je dans un sarcasme évident, Zoro a trop bu et a dit des choses horribles à So'. Il s'est fait raccompagner par Nami et So' a pété un câble. Elle a renversé tout son attirail de peinture. Les tubes, les pinceaux, le chevalet…  
\- Putain… Elle va mieux?

\- Pour l'instant, elle somnole dans les bras de Sanji, qui essaie de la calmer. Mais on sait très bien qu'elle ne va pas arrêter de ressasser tout ça. Je resterai dormir chez elle, si personne d'autre ne se dévoue. Je ne la laisse pas seule.  
\- Ok, je t'attends pas. Envoie-moi un message si tu rentres. Au fait, son cadeau lui a plu?

\- On ne les a pas encore ouverts. Je pense qu'on les ouvrira plus tard parce que là, So' est en pleine crise de nerfs, elle a voulu casser tout son attirail à cause de ce fameux événement alors que clairement elle n'est pas en tort.  
\- C'est sûr que c'était pas de sa faute. Fais-lui un câlin de notre part, tu veux? Je te laisse, bisous.

\- Ok, ça marche, bisous.

Je raccrochai. Je vis Robin revenir avec le comprimé de Soraya et un verre d'eau. À sa simple vue, Soraya se mit à gigoter furieusement et se remit à pleurer.

\- So', l'appelai-je, incertain.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi.

\- J'ai eu Sabo au téléphone, il te passe le bonsoir et ça… fis-je en l'enlaçant, c'est son cadeau, de sa part et de la part de Luffy. So', on est tous là pour toi. On les laissera pas gagner. Et Ellie non plus, elle gagnera pas. On te le promet.

Elle renifla, murmura un "merci" à peine audible. Sanji reprit la parole.

\- Ellie ne gagnera pas. Parce que t'es trop forte pour elle. Parce que ce petit truc là, qui ressemble à un skittle est bien plus fort qu'elle.

Elle renifla encore et hocha la tête en se redressant. Elle avala son comprimé et posa bruyamment son verre. Elle ferma les yeux et demanda à ce que tous ferment les bouteilles d'alcool pour la soirée et n'en boivent pas. L'interphone sonna.

\- C'est sûrement Nami, fit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Elle ouvrit à la jolie rousse, qui débarqua de nouveau deux minutes plus tard, l'air contrariée. Elle se jeta sur Soraya, l'étreignit de toutes ses forces et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Jamais plus on invite ce crétin. Jamais plus je lui parle, pour moi il n'a jamais existé, c'est clair? Et ne mentionnez même pas son nom ou je fais un malheur.

C'est rare que je me dis que je dois faire attention pour ma peau, mais Nami était claire. Zoro avait blessé So' et elle ne le laisserait plus faire. La prochaine fois qu'elle le croisait, c'était son poing qu'il allait apprendre à connaître.

Le reste de la soirée se passa devant l'ordinateur de Soraya, à regarder des vidéos drôles d'animaux afin de lui changer les idées. Elle rit à plusieures reprises. Et entendre son rire nous détendit. On a ouvert les cadeaux et ses yeux s'illuminèrent en voyant que ses amis la connaissait fichtrement bien.

\- J'ai une chance incroyable de vous avoir, merci, merci du fond du coeur, vous m'avez encore gâtée cette année! sourit-elle.  
\- Joyeux anniversaire So'.

Câlin collectif! Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un message ne vienne plomber l'ambiance. Soraya se mit à avoir les larmes aux yeux de nouveau et son sourire s'effaça.

\- C'est lui, fit-elle d'une voix cassée.

Sanji chopa son téléphone d'une main et bloqua le numéro de Bartoloméo sans ménagement, malgré les protestations de Soraya. Puis il lui fit promettre de ne plus jamais lui reparler -même si on savait très bien que c'était trop demander à So'- avant de le lui rendre.

\- La seule chose qu'il sait faire c'est te harceler pour te briser un peu plus, ça suffit maintenant. Il grogne mais n'est pas capable de venir te dire ça en face.  
\- En fait… commença-t-elle, on l'a croisé cet après-midi avec Ace.

\- Ouais, grognai-je, et s'il avait tenté quoi que ce soit, je l'aurais envoyé à l'hosto.  
\- Et t'attirer des ennuis en prime. Mauvais plan, Ace, me souffla Nami.

Je sais bien, mais je pouvais pas la laisser être détruite par un con de première. Soraya ferma doucement ses petits yeux -effet secondaire de son comprimé- et s'endormit, pelotonnée à Sanji. La voir si sereine nous fit tous souffler un peu.

\- Je vais la veiller cette nuit, nous dit-il, je pense que si je bouge, elle risque de se réveiller.  
\- Je reste aussi.

On avait dit ça en même temps avec Nami. Franky nous dit qu'il reprenait le travail tôt le boulot le lendemain, qu'il allait devoir nous laisser s'occuper de la brune endormie contre Sanji. Nami vérifia qu'il n'avait pas bu et lui donna ses clés pour repartir. Robin en fit de même, sa thèse lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts. Elle nous demanda de ne pas laisser Soraya toute seule. On répondit par la négative. J'envoyais un message à mon frangin de ne pas m'attendre à l'appart. Il était déjà minuit et demie.

La nuit allait être longue. Aussi avec Nami avions-nous organisé des tours de garde au cas où Sanji flancherait.

\- Alors comme ça, tu bosses au Bar de l'Arnaque cet été? lui demandai-je.

\- Hmm? fit-il, totalement ailleurs.

\- Sanji, l'appelai-je, le faisant revenir sur Terre, tu bosses au Bar de l'Arnaque cet été, t'es sérieux?

Il me regarda et me répondit par l'affirmative.

\- T'as pas un collègue qui s'appelle Trafalgar Law, par hasard?

\- Ah non, pas toi aussi, s'écrièrent-t-ils en murmurant fort.

\- Mais non, je veux pas son numéro, crétin! C'est juste qu'il habite au même étage que Soraya et je l'ai vu tout à l'heure en sortant de chez elle. Il habite au 201.  
\- Je vois pas en quoi ça m'aide. Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça?

J'eus un sourire.

\- Tu peux enquêter sur lui?

\- Tes plans chelous, Portgas, tu te les gardes. Et puis t'as une langue, tu t'en sers.

\- Oui, sauf que Soraya me dit trop souvent de la garder dans ma bouche, ronchonnai-je.  
\- Au pire, passe demain soir pour la soirée du Bar, je crois qu'il est de service, tu pourras peut-être en apprendre plus!  
\- C'est ce que je comptais faire. Au fait, y'a des lumières, genre boule à facettes etc..?  
\- Pas que je sache, j'étais pas de l'équipe qui organisait ça.  
-Ok, ça marche.

Je jetai un oeil à Nami qui me disait qu'elle prenait le premier tour de garde et je m'endormis comme un bienheureux.

* * *

Ellie_ est le nom d'une maladie, mais laquelle? Vous le saurez bientôt!_ _Notez que le surnom que je lui ai donné est juste sorti de ma tête._

_Voilà l'addition de votre table! Évitez de casser le mobilier et encore moins essayer d'arracher mes sièges de bar, mais patience, le chapitre 4 et 5 seront porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles, niveau intrigue comme niveau relationnel._

_Je vous laisse, et revenez vite! Une nouvelle livraison et de nouvelles choses seront disponibles au Bar la semaine prochaine! Ah et oui, pour ceux et celles qui se demandent, oui, Trafalgar Law est toujours en service, jusqu'à la fin du mois d'août, ne vous inquiétez pas!  
_

_Pillow_


	4. Chapter 4

_Heya!_

_De retour au Bar? Je devrais penser à faire une carte de fidélité, vraiment... Évidemment, bienvenu(e)s aux nouveaux/nouvelles! Je suppose que vous êtes là pour la dernière nouveauté, j'ai nommé le chapitre 4 de "Love Game". On est arrivé aux dix commentaires avant la publication de ce chapitre, je n'en reviens pas! (merci à MikiTrafalgar une revieweuse anonyme pour son commentaire! Bienvenu(e) au Bar!)_

_Merci encore de tout votre soutien, vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me donne le sourire et ça me donne envie de continuer cette fiction. Quoi comment ça ce chapitre est en avance? Mais non, voyons, ce chapitre est à l'heure, et je peux déjà vous dire que le chapitre 5 est terminé et que le chapitre 6 ne va pas tarder à être terminé également!  
_

_**ATTENTION**_

_**Ici, on va parler sérieux deux minutes. Ce chapitre est TRÈS dur psychologiquement. TOUT LE CHAPITRE excepté le début et la fin. Selon moi, il ne justifie pas le rating M mais je mets des warnings.  
**_

_**EDIT DU 31/08/2020: Chapitre réécrit, corrigé. Certains passages ajoutés!**_

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme:**

**_"MikiTrafalgar:_**

_Heya__, ravie de t'accueillir au Bar et ravie de voir- ou plutôt de lire- que l'ambiance te plaît! Alors oui, ça fait bizarre de voir Zoro en c***** mais c'est pour les besoins de l'histoire effectivement et ensuite, j'ai jamais aimé Zoro, j'ai toujours préféré Sanji. Ne relançons pas le débat Sanji ou Zoro, chacun a son opinion dessus! Pour la maladie, tu penses qu'il s'agit d'une tumeur... Hmm... Piste intéressante, mais que tu peux déjà écarter. Je peux déjà t'affirmer que ça n'en est pas une. Ellie n'est pas une tumeur de quelque sorte que ce soit. Cependant, il s'agit bel et bien d'une maladie neurologique. À partir de là, à toi de faire tes propres déductions ^^_

_Je te remercie pour ton commentaire -qui au passage est le dixième, je suis choquée- et j'espère que ce chapitre te donnera des indices supplémentaires -déjà avec ce que je t'ai dit, ça ne devrait écarter pas mal de possibilités-**"**  
_

_Bonne lecture malgré tout, je vous offre la deuxième boisson et les paquets de mouchoirs si besoin en fin de chapitre._

_**One Piece est la propriété d'Eiichiro Oda. Seule Soraya Fargas et son histoire m'appartiennent**.  
_

* * *

Chapitre 4:

La luminosité m'aveugla quelques instants. Après m'être demandé où j'étais, je regardais à côté de moi, pour apercevoir Ace, endormi. Je me levais doucement. Je me rappellai de ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Me balancer des choses que je savais très bien et ce, depuis longtemps, n'allait pas arranger les choses. Je jetai un oeil vers le salon.

Tout était propre. Je me suis sûrement endormie avant la fin de la soirée, ce serait pas étonnant, tiens.  
Comme d'habitude, tu gâches l'ambiance, tu bois pas, tu baises pas, tu fumes pas et en plus, tu trouves le moyen de t'endormir avant la fin de la soirée qui t'était destinée… T'es vraiment coincée, me souffla vicieusement ma conscience.

Je suis pas coincée, j'ai juste aucune envie de boire ou même de fumer. Je vois pas l'intérêt de se retrouver à l'hosto pour profiter d'une soirée… Mon père m'a bien défendu contre tout ça. Je sais qu'avec mon médicament, il était interdit -impensable- de se bourrer la gueule. Mais du coup, je me sens tellement à l'écart des autres jeunes de mon âge -j'ai bientôt vingt-deux ans-.

Vingt-deux ans et bientôt six ans que je vis avec Ellie. Parfois, elle est très chiante. Parfois, elle me laisse tranquille. Parfois, elle me boude. Parfois, elle me fait vivre un véritable enfer, allant fréquemment jusqu'aux urgences. Génial. En plus d'être fragile psychologiquement -parce que oui, j'en ai conscience, mais c'est pas du jour au lendemain que ça va changer-, il faut aussi que je sois fragile physiquement. Je suis vraiment maudite.

Je réveillai Ace en jetant un oeil vers l'horloge. Dix heures et quart. Ce dernier grogna:

\- 'Tain, Sabo, j'suis en vacances, laisse-moi dormir.

\- Merci, Ace, mais je suis pas blonde et j'ai pas de pénis entre les jambes, répliquai-je, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

Il ouvrit les yeux, mais ne sembla pas me voir tout de suite. À en juger par les cernes sous les yeux, il n'a pas beaucoup dormi. Il en fait beaucoup trop pour moi. Et ce n'est pas le seul, ils en oublieraient presque de penser à eux, ce qui a le don de m'énerver. Mais vraiment.

-... So'? fit-il, remarquant enfin ma présence.  
\- En personne, lui répondis-je, les poings sur les hanches. Tu as dormi ici d'après ce que je vois.

Il se redresse, se tient la tête. J'ai pas le souvenir qu'il ait bu pourtant… Je pencherai plus sur un manque flagrant de sommeil.

\- Tu veux une aspirine? lui demandai-je, me dirigeant déjà vers le placard à pharmacie.

\- Ouais, marmonna-t-il.

Je lui servis un verre d'eau avec le cachet et me posai à côté de lui. Le silence était certes agréable mais Ace peinait à émerger. Pas étonnant avec ce qu'il s'est passé, hier…

\- So', ça va? me demanda-t-il, je veux dire par rapport à hier soir?

Ah, nous y voilà.

\- Tu veux que je te réponde quoi? Oui, oui, un connard me fait me détester un peu plus, mais tout baigne?

\- So', tu sais que c'est pas ta faute.

\- Ah, oui? Alors c'est la faute de qui, dans ce cas? répliquai-je, acerbe.

Il se tût. Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Il ne le dit pas, mais comme toutes les autres fois, la réponse est la même. C'est moi, le problème. C'est ma faute.

\- Tu sais quoi? Peut-être qu'il avait raison. C'est ma faute si avec Bart' on s'est séparés. Peut-être que je suis pas assez bien pour personne. Parce qu'Ellie fait fuir tout le monde. Personne n'a envie d'être avec une handicapée, crachai-je.

Il s'est tourné vers moi, très lentement. Planta son regard dans le mien -j'ai bien vu la manière avec laquelle il me regardait, un regard sombre, la mâchoire contractée, et si j'avais le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche, je risquais de me faire incendier sur place.-.

\- Ellie est une connasse, dit-il soudainement.  
\- Ace, ta langue da-, commençai-je  
\- Ellie est une connasse, et tu mérites pas de vivre avec elle. Et tu ne mérites pas de penser à un connard comme Bart'. Il t'a jamais soutenue, et pourtant, tu cours après? Il t'a trompée, il t'a insultée, il t'a brisée, bien plus qu'Ellie. Et malgré ça, tu continues à penser que c'est de la faute d'Ellie?

Le ton montait. Je n'aime pas entendre ces mots, alors je me levai et allai boire un coup. Ça faisait mal. Que Ace veuille changer mon opinion, ça faisait mal. Il vit pas avec Ellie en permanence, lui, que je sache.

\- So'... souffla-t-il.

Je me retournai. Il était adossé à l'encadrure de l'entrée de la cuisine. Son regard avait changé.

\- J'suis désolé de dire ça comme ça, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que son comportement n'est pas acceptable.

\- Je sais mieux que quiconque que son comportement est normal, vu que je suis handicapée. C'est pas tout le monde qui a la force mentale nécessaire pour vivre au quotidien avec ces personnes. Tu le sais pas, tu n'as pas vécu h24 avec moi. Bart', il a essayé. Il s'est rendu compte que j'étais un poids moralement parlant pour lui, alors il est allé voir ailleurs. C'est normal. Personne peut vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience pendant des années.  
\- Donc, on devrait tous te laisser toute seule, à faire des crises et puis peut-être mourir, c'est ça que tu veux?  
\- Personne n'est capable de vivre avec Ellie. Si moi j'en suis incapable, personne ne l'est.

Ace a cru devenir fou. Je voyais bien que son poing se serrait plus que de raison. Il allait se faire mal s'il continuait.

\- Laisse-moi, Ace. Va prendre une douche, et rentre chez toi. Je termine de nettoyer l'appart et ensuite…  
\- Et ensuite quoi? siffla-t-il. Et ensuite, tu vas pleurer parce que Bartolominou est parti? Tu vas t'apitoyer sur ton sort? Soraya, merde, on est tous là. Si on est là, c'est qu'il y a une raison à ça, non?  
\- Ace, vous avez pitié de moi, c'est différent.

\- Parce que tu penses vraiment que Nami, Sanji et moi on aurait veillé toute la nuit sur toi, en sachant que Sanji et Nami bossait le lendemain, si on avait pitié de toi!? explosa-t-il. On aurait très bien pu te laisser toute seule, ne pas organiser cette fête, te laisser tomber dès la fin de l'année universitaire. Mais on est restés, parce que t'es notre amie. Putain, Soraya, réveille-toi! Bartoloméo est un sombre connard qui continue de te harceler par tous les moyens possibles pour une raison débile. C'est lui qui a merdé. C'est lui qui t'a foutu dans cet état. Alors maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre.

Il haletait, son discours animé lui ayant pris tout son air. Il me foudroyait du regard, attendant une quelconque réaction de ma part. Réaction qui ne vint pas. Je me suis juste contentée de lui dire:

\- La salle de bains t'attend, Ace. Je crois être encore en mesure de savoir ce que je dois faire.

Il frappa le mur à côté, ce qui me fit sursauter, puis s'éloigna. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un tel état de colère. Mais, je savais encore ce qui était bon pour moi. Et Ace n'était certes pas le seul à me convaincre de la mauvaise foi de Bartoloméo, mais j'ai vécu avec lui, et il n'est pas comme ça.

Oui, il est allé voir ailleurs, et alors? Je ne peux pas l'en empêcher, j'ai jamais voulu faire l'amour avec lui. Mais ça, c'est quelque chose que je cache à tout le monde. Quoi, oui, moi, Soraya Fargas, j'ai refusé de faire l'amour avec mon petit ami avec qui j'étais depuis presque un an, et alors? J'étais pas à l'aise avec lui, pas à l'aise avec ce qu'il me disait ou même ce qu'il me faisait. Rien que d'y penser, ça me donne envie de pleurer. Je suis nulle. Et accessoirement sainte-nitouche, me souffla ma conscience. 

C'est très cliché, mais je ne fais pas l'amour à un homme si je ne suis pas à l'aise avec. Principe de base. Et deuxièmement, je ne fais pas l'amour à un homme qui refuse de se protéger. Et les minables excuses que Bart' me sortait n'étaient pas suffisantes pour ébranler ma position. Tu te protèges pas, c'est non. Point barre. Pourtant, la boîte de préservatifs était juste dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet, c'est pas comme s'il fallait traverser une scène de théâtre à poil devant tout le public.

Si je devais vous décrire ma relation avec mon ex… C'est autant un paradis qu'un enfer sur Terre. Plus possessif, je crois que tu meurs.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand soudain, on toqua à ma porte. Toquer n'est pas le bon mot. Tambouriner en hurlant comme un putois, serait plus adéquat. Prise de panique, je regardai par le judas et y vois une tignasse verte, des piercings dont un au nez et un air vraiment pas content sur le visage.

Je reculai, apeurée. Pas lui. Je me suis mise à trembler, sans pouvoir m'arrêter, la respiration saccadée. J'appréhendai vraiment le moment où j'allais ouvrir la porte -car oui, j'allais l'ouvrir, pour éviter tout conflit avec mon voisin de palier con comme une bûche-. Je respirai un coup et allai chercher les clés. Je les insérai dans la serrure et ouvris la porte avec peur.

\- Ah bah enfin, ma petite sauterelle, j'croyais que j'allais coucher sur le paillasson!

\- Je… commençai-je.

\- Tu me fais pas rentrer? Voilà qui est bien impoli, Soraya… Je te croyais meilleure hôte que ça.

La gifle est partie d'un coup. Ma tête a tourné sur le côté. Et merde. Lorsque je réalisai qu'Ace était dans le couloir, un simple caleçon sur lui, ruisselant de la douche. Il a dû entendre les hurlements de mon ex. Et pire, il a surtout dû voir la gifle que venait de me donner Bartoloméo. Il était pétrifié, tentant sûrement de se raisonner, que ce qu'il venait de voir n'était qu'un rêve.

Je me tournai de nouveau vers Bartoloméo, et le regardai tel un animal blessé. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux… soufflai-je. T'as pas déjà eu tout ce que tu voulais de moi?  
\- Nan.

Simple, net et rapide. J'arquai un sourcil. 

\- Plaît-il?  
\- On parle de plusieurs liasses de billets, Soraya.

\- Je croyais que… Que c'était… Que c'était fini entre nous? Et tu reviens juste pour une histoire d'argent? m'écriai-je, la voix brisée.

Des pas furieux se firent entendre. Oh non…

\- T'as un problème, merdeux? Tu lui veux quoi? Tu lui casses pas assez les couilles comme ça?

\- Oh, comme c'est désagréable de te trouver chez Soraya… Je savais que tu me trompais plus ou moins, mais je crois qu'avec ça, je suis fixé.  
\- Je pourrais en dire autant de toi. Bizarrement, je suis moins en tort que toi. Elle te trompe pas vu que vous êtes plus ensemble.

\- Elle ouvrirait ses jambes, on en serait pas là!

Il a osé le dire. Je me recroquevillai derrière Ace, les larmes au bord des yeux. Ace n'avait même pas tiqué.

\- Juste pour "plusieurs liasses de billets", c'est bien ça? Et toute ta relation avec elle, c'était la même, je présume? grinça Ace, tentant de ne pas lui refaire le portrait à l'instant même.

Bartoloméo se mit à rire grassement.

\- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point les petites poulettes du campus sont lucratives… On se fait un max de pognon à sortir avec.

\- Sors d'ici, ou mon poing se retrouvera dans ta truffe de cochon en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire "nique ta mère, sale con".  
\- À ce que je sache, c'est pas chez toi, tu peux pas me virer de la sorte, s'amusa-t-il.  
\- Oui, mais c'est chez moi, osai-je enfin répliquer, alors débarrasse le plancher avant que je n'appelle la police.

Mon audace m'étonnait moi-même. Il planta son regard dans le mien. Intimidée, je tentai de me cacher derrière Ace. Je ne réalisai pas encore la gravité de ses paroles. Il soupira et tourna les talons.

\- Au déplaisir, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Ace claqua la porte fortement.

\- J'allais lui faire la tête au carré, je te jure! me fit-il, en rogne.  
\- J'ai vu, fis-je remarquer.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il vient de balancer? Il vient de te dire que votre relation, c'était juste un pari. Un pari pour de la thune. Soraya, tu te rends compte qu'il t'a fait marcher pendant tout ce temps?!  
\- Au point où j'en suis, ça expliquerait juste pourquoi il me harcèle autant…

Je me laissai tomber dans mon canapé. Je jetai un oeil à l'horloge. Onze heures trente. Elle n'a pas encore fini son service. Mais j'ai besoin d'elle. Je composai le numéro de Nami, que je gardais dans mes favoris, en cas d'urgence. Ace s'assoit à côté de moi, avant que je ne lui fasse remarquer qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon et que si Nami débarquait, elle allait se faire des idées. Il fila dans le couloir sans demander son reste.

Trois tonalités plus tard, Nami décrocha enfin.

\- Soraya? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tout va bien? Pourquoi tu m'appelles sur mon lieu de travail? paniqua-t-elle immédiatement.

Je souris. Une vraie mère poule.

\- Non, pas de panique, Nami, tout va bien, Ace est encore à l'appartement. Disons que j'ai eu la visite déplaisante de Bartoloméo à l'appart' et-...

Un bruit de vaisselle qui se brise me parvint de l'autre côté du combiné.

\- Il est revenu? Je vais le buter. Je passe chez toi à la fin de mon service, attends-moi avec une citronnade, ordonna-t-elle avec une voix qui se voulait maîtrisée.

\- Oui, chef patron, fis-je en riant doucement.

Elle raccrocha et je reposai le combiné sur la table basse. Je jetai un oeil sur le magnifique cadre photo que m'a offert Robin pour mon anniversaire. Nous étions tous là, souriants. C'était après une sortie randonnée durant laquelle Nami n'avait pas arrêté de se plaindre qu'elle avait mal aux pieds.

Je m'installai confortablement dans mon canapé avant de voir Ace revenir, vêtu des vêtements de la veille. Il s'assit à côté de moi.

\- Tu vas bien? Je veux dire, avec tout ce que Bartoloméo t'a balancé…  
\- Je réalise petit à petit qu'il s'est foutu de ma gueule, t'inquiètes pas. J'ai été assez bête pour ne pas le voir malgré ses demandes insistantes et son comportement bizarre… Enfin, l'histoire est close. Je sais le fin mot de toute cette relation et c'est pour le mieux.  
\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, t'étais juste amoureuse, et parfois on idéalise la personne avec qui on est…

Il regarda au loin, mélancoliquement. 

\- Toi, tu penses à Vivi, glissai-je doucement.  
\- Tout juste. J'arrive à vivre sans elle, mais savoir qu'elle faisait partie d'un réseau de drogue, et pire, qu'elle a failli réussir à m'entraîner dans ses manigances, ça me rend fou…

\- On est juste cons, Ace. On était fous amoureux, c'est tout.  
\- Et je sais que toi, tu vas pas arrêter de ressasser tout ça, alors ce soir je t'emmène à la soirée du Bar de l'Arnaque, Nami y sera, tu pourras enflammer le dancefloor.

\- Oui, bien sûuur, et aussi me ridiculiser devant tout le monde…

\- Allez, So', s'teu plaîiiiit….

Les yeux de chiot, maintenant. Seigneur, quelle tête de mule! Il faut que je résiste, une soirée dans un bar, c'est hors de question. Le bar est certes très cool la journée, mais qui me dit que des substances illicites se baladent pas à l'intérieur à l'insu de tous?

\- Ace, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

\- Nan, t'as besoin de rencontrer du mon-

Son estomac gargouilla.

\- Tu as besoin de manger, Ace, et moi aussi, j'te rappelle qu'on a rien avalé depuis le réveil, excepté ton aspirine.  
\- Nan mais c'est bon, fit-il en mettant ses mains devant lui, j'ai pas si faim que ça.

\- Et le bruit de ton estomac, c'est mon imagination, c'est ça?

\- Tout à fait, madame, répondit-il fièrement.

\- Et ma main dans ta joue, ça va être mon imagination dans deux secondes si tu bouges pas de ce canapé et que tu manges pas ne serait-ce qu'un biscuit…

Il se leva avant de se stopper et se retournant vers moi:

\- À une condition: tu m'accompagnes à la soirée ce soir.  
\- T'en démordras pas, hein?

\- So', y'aura aucun risque, je serais là, Nami sera là, y'aura sûrement d'autres serveurs, alors relax. On est là-bas pour décompresser et toi, oublier ce con de Bartoloméo.

L'idée d'aller en soirée m'enchantait pas plus que ça, mais Ace avait l'air d'y tenir. Et puis, il avait quand même rameuter toute la joyeuse bande hier soir pour un anniversaire surprise.

\- J'irai, cédai-je. Mais ne rentrons pas à quatre heures du matin et restons sobres.

\- Oui, m'dame!

Il alla dans la cuisine engloutir un paquet de biscuits au beurre lorsque l'interphone sonna. Je me tournai vers l'horloge. Midi dix.

\- C'est Nami, fis-je avant de déverrouiller la porte de l'immeuble et d'ouvrir la porte de chez moi.

La jolie rousse débarqua furieuse.

\- IL EST OÙ?! rugit-elle.

\- Parti, il a pris la poudre d'escampette quand je lui ai dit que j'allais appeler la police. fis-je, totalement neutre.

\- IL T'A TOUCHÉ, IL T'A FRAPPÉ? continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

\- Il l'a giflé, intervint Ace.

\- QUOI?! hurla-t-elle.

Et je crois que je vais en avoir pour toute l'après-midi à tout raconter à Nami… pensai-je.

Et effectivement, j'ai mis un temps incalculable à tout raconter à la rousse qui n'arrêtait pas de me couper en grognant qu'elle allait l'étriper. Le pire étant lorsqu'elle a appris que toute notre relation était basée sur du fric et que c'était un marché très lucratif sur le campus de l'université… Alors là, elle a voulu littéralement aller chez lui. Avec Ace, on a eu un mal fou à la retenir. Elle faisait les cent pas dans mon salon en se massant les tempes.

\- Donc, tu as été en couple avec ce con pendant presqu'un an, il te frappait régulièrement parce que tu refusais de coucher avec -entre nous, je te comprends-, le jour où tu as fait une crise et que t'es retrouvée à l'hôpital, il a pété un câble parce qu'il t'a vue dans les bras d'Ace et sans aucune considération pour lui. Il a mal pris le fait que tu aies voulu lui expliquer qu'avec le stress du concours d'entrée de l'école d'art, tu aies fait une crise et pour se venger, il te trompe et te quitte, te traite de traînée et depuis ce jour-là, il te harcèle juste pour... Pour que tu ouvres les jambes? Pour de l'argent? Et le pire c'est qu'il t'accuse de tous les maux? C'est ça?

J'hochai la tête. Elle grogna. Elle allait se défouler sur mon mobilier, je le sentais. Bon, sa main est bandée, donc elle osera peut-être pas... ou peut-être que si, vu son humeur massacrante...

\- Déjà que ce con m'a fait casser une tasse de café en plein service, il faut en plus qu'il me tape sur les nerfs alors que clairement j'ai eu une matinée de merde, Law a pas arrêté de me dire d'aller dormir et j'ai pas arrêté de l'envoyer chier. Tout ça parce qu'en voulant ramasser les morceaux de vaisselle, je me suis coupée. Et là, j'apprends que ma meilleure amie s'est faite frapper par son ex.

Elle leva les bras au ciel.

\- J'ai vraiment un karma de merde! Je le croise, j'appelle Ace et on l'envoie à l'hosto! Histoire qu'il comprenne bien qu'il a merdé. Oh et, le premier crétin qui ose s'approcher de moi en mode "joli cœur" je lui déboîte l'épaule! Je suis très bien toute seule!

\- Calme-toi, Nami, l'implorai-je, je pense que ce sera mieux d'en reparler à tête reposée.

Elle termina sa citronnade, me fusillant du regard d'un air de dire "Non, c'est mort, je te laisse pas seule alors que Bartolomé-moche est susceptible de revenir." Je soupirai, on est vraiment aussi têtue l'une que l'autre. Ça explique pourquoi on s'entend aussi bien... Avais-je déjà précisé que j'avais des amis en or?

\- Bon, c'est pas le tout mais je vais rentrer, moi, mes frères m'attendent, fit remarquer Ace.

Je le remerciai encore une fois pour sa présence hier soir et son cadeau -et aussi d'être un ami en or, avant de me prendre une pichenette sur le nez-, il rassembla ses affaires et quitta l'appartement, promettant d'être là ce soir pour la soirée au Bar de l'Arnaque.

Nami me parla un peu de sa matinée et râla quant au fait qu'elle allait devoir supporter "le tombeur de ses dames" et les "fangirls" toute la soirée. Elle soupira.

\- Ace m'a dit qu'il comptait t'emmener ce soir, fit-elle, je te promets que rien ne t'arrivera. Ace est là, je suis là et les autres serveurs aussi. On est prêts à réagir en cas de problèmes et on a engagé des gros bras au cas où on aurait des ennuis, enfin "on a engagé", la patronne a engagé, même si elle est en congés pour encore une semaine et demie.

\- Je sais que tout ira bien, maintenant que je sais le fin mot de l'histoire, je sais qu'Ellie n'y est pour rien dans l'histoire, que l'autre était juste attiré par le fric qu'il pouvait se faire sur mon dos et crois-moi que dès que mon père rentre de son voyage d'affaires, je prends un appart sur Paris et je file. Je n'en peux plus de supporter ses incessants courriers!

\- N'y pense pas, la seule chose à laquelle tu dois penser, c'est comment t'habiller pour ce soir!

Ni une, ni deux, elle m'embarqua avec elle. Il était à peine dix-huit heures et malgré mes plaintes, Nami n'eut de cesse de me coiffer, de me maquiller... enfin plutôt, me faire ressembler à quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Je plaidai pour le retrait du maquillage, ça n'était vraiment pas moi, ça ne me correspondait pas, et Nami céda.

J'enfilai une tenue typique d'une soirée étudiante. Il restait encore un bon moment avant que la soirée ne débute. Un ordinateur, un film, une pizza, du cola et autres boissons sucrées en tout genre... Ça y est, j'allais enfin pouvoir commencer à tourner la page.

* * *

_Bon, je sais que le chapitre termine assez bien avec Soraya qui se dit qu'elle va réussir à tourner la page etc... que ce que lui a dit Bartoloméo était la goutte de trop, mais... ce serait trop simple si c'était le cas._

_Tenez, les mouchoirs et votre deuxième boisson gratuite, je suis désolée d'avoir été crue dans ce chapitre mais il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen d'exprimer ça. Il n'y a aucun mépris envers les personnes vivant avec un handicap, visible ou non. Je vous aime, aimez-vous, et rappelez-vous d'une chose: Votre handicap ne définit pas qui vous êtes. Je ne suis pas Ellie. Je suis Pillow. Je vis avec Ellie, mais elle ne me définit pas. Je me balade pas avec l'étiquette "Coucou, je vis avec Ellie" sur le crâne._

_En tout cas, j'espère malgré tout que vous aurez compris à quel point Soraya déteste Ellie et n'arrive pas à l'accepter, malgré toutes ces années. Et à quel point Bartolo-moche est un sombre conn- (Pillow, ta langue dans ta bouche!)_

_Ah et n'hésitez pas à mettre la fiction en favori et/ou en suivi, histoire que je sache si ce que mon cerveau pond vous plaît ^^_

_Je vous dis à la prochaine au Bar de l'Arnaque et habillez-vous, la soirée ne fait que commencer... ~_

_Pillow_


	5. Chapter 5

_Heya!__  
_

_Merci à ceux qui viennent de nous rejoindre au Bar juste pour cette soirée d'exception!  
_

_Petit message à votre attention: même si vous ne laissez pas de retours, merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette histoire, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, aujourd'hui, la fiction a un mois d'existence seulement et je pense qu'elle ne serait pas allée loin sans vous! Alors, ce soir, c'est la tournée du patron avec un chapitre à deux points de vue! Et oui, ma bonne dame, c'est pour moi, c'est cadeau! Oh et la première conso est gratuite!__  
_

_Je rappelle que One Piece est la propriété d'Eiichiro Oda et que seule Soraya Fargas et son histoire m'appartiennent! _

_Je rappelle également que tout retard dans les commandes ne sont pas de ma volonté ('fin un peu, parce que je suis pas mal occupée ces derniers temps mais bref!)  
_

**_EDIT DU 31/08/2020: Corrections mineures apportées!_**

_Bonne lecture! _

* * *

Chapitre 5:

**Point de vue Soraya**

Après avoir passé le début de la soirée à regarder un film et à fangirler sur l'acteur, il était enfin temps de partir pour la fameuse soirée. Ace m'avait envoyé un message comme quoi il se faisait beau et qu'il arriverait dans deux bonnes heures. J'ai enfilé la robe jaune que Nami m'avait conseillée. Et il faut dire que je ne pensais jamais mettre cette robe pour une occasion pareille. C'était la robe que j'avais mise pour rencontrer le directeur de l'école d'art, monsieur Hakuroryo Smoker. Un homme qui empestait la cigarette -ou bien est-ce le cigare?- mais qui en me voyant, a su "déceler un potentiel" et "apercevoir tout le talent" de mes toiles. J'en ai été toute chamboulée, tant de compliments de la part d'un si grand homme était un immense honneur.

Smoker était un grand directeur connu dans toute la métropole et en Europe également. Les nouveaux talents sortaient tous de son école et devenaient rapidement des étoiles montantes. Est-ce que j'avais la prétention de devenir l'étoile de l'art un jour? Non… Ou du moins, pas tout de suite. Est-ce que entrer dans une telle école était un privilège? Oui, tout à fait. Est-ce que je réalise que je vais être étudiante là-bas? Absolument pas. Mais est-ce que je vais le faire? Oui. Ne serait-ce que pour fuir Bartoloméo.

Le vert continuait à me faire faire des cauchemars la nuit, des cauchemars où il débarquait chez moi bourré et m'insultait de tous les noms en me frappant. Ah oui, j'ai jamais dit que Bart' était un petit ami exemplaire. Déjà qu'il me harcèle de courrier et d'appels -enfin à présent que Sanji a supprimé son numéro, plus maintenant- et qu'il me fait vivre un véritable enfer, il était temps de lui montrer que je n'avais pas peur de lui.

Mais à qui vais-je faire croire ça? Je n'ai jamais la force de répliquer lorsqu'il m'insulte, tout comme je n'ai pas eu la force de supprimer son numéro.

Je me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir de la salle de bains, pensive. Je ne suis pas la traînée qu'il pense que je suis. Je suis une jeune femme qui a juste envie de s'amuser pour une fois. Alors c'est ce que je vais faire. Et sans avoir peur des répercussions.

Je retournai dans le salon en éteignant au passage la lumière de la salle de bains. Nami était en train de quitter l'appartement. Il était vingt heures, elle allait reprendre son service. Elle me fit signe de la suivre, qu'elle allait me déposer en passant. Je chopai mon sac en bandoulière, vérifiai que j'avais tous mes papiers et mes clés et je quittai l'appartement, sur les talons de Nami.

* * *

**Point de vue Law**

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle avait ce matin, mais Nami était plus fatiguée que d'habitude. Et plus ronchonne aussi. Non pas que ça me dérange mais si elle pouvait être un peu plus concentrée au moment d'enregistrer les commandes, ça m'arrangerait grandement. Parce que réparer ses erreurs, ça va bien deux minutes.

En plus de ça, je me fais engueuler parce que je lui dis de dormir. Vraiment, faudrait peut-être qu'elle se calme, la rousse parce que sinon ça va vraiment pas le faire entre nous. Je veux bien qu'elle ait très mal dormi mais quand même, on est au boulot là.

\- Law, l'addition pour la table 4, s'il te plaît, me lança Nami alors qu'elle déposait un café latte sur la table 6.  
\- Tout de suite!

Au moins, elle avait encore de la politesse lorsqu'elle s'adressait à moi devant les clients. J'imprimai rapidement le bout de papier et le posai sur la table. La cliente me regardait avec insistance. _Oh non, pitié, pas dès le matin_, pensai-je, devinant qu'elle voulait me donner son numéro.

\- Merci, fit-elle en roucoulant, et ça… -Elle sortit un billet de vingt euros de son portefeuille-, c'est pour le service.  
\- Merci à vous, madame, répondis-je d'un ton neutre avant d'amener la tasse au comptoir et de la laisser partir.

Un papier traînait encore sur sa table. _On parie combien c'est même pas son numéro, mais son adresse?_ me souffla ma conscience, ricanant presque.

Plus ça allait, plus ça me blasait. J'étais bien loin d'imaginer que ce travail allait susciter autant de pourboires. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions: elles espèrent toutes décrocher mon numéro ou terminer dans mon lit. C'est pour ça qu'elles filent un pourboire. Y'en a qu'ont de l'audace de venir me draguer sur mon lieu de travail quand même…

Je retournai le papier. Un numéro. Pas étonnant. Je le glissai sans ménagement dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon de service et décidai de ne pas m'en préoccuper, récoltant au passage un énième soupir de la part de Nami. Quoi? C'est pas de ma faute si les femmes tombent toutes sous mon charme. J'ai plein de tatouages, je pense qu'elles doivent trouver ça sexy… Allez savoir.

Je continuai mon travail et vint enfin le moment que je n'aimais pas du tout: le service du midi. Et apparemment Nami non plus. Elle était au téléphone et fulminait. On l'entendait grogner depuis la terrasse. Des morceaux de tasse et une flaque de café jonchaient le sol. Je fronçai les sourcils. Je sens qu'elle est un peu à bout. Au pire, j'irai demander à Kidd de me donner un coup de main pour le service.

\- Nami, t'as vraiment pas l'air bi-

\- Aïe! 'Tain, j'me suis coupée! grogna-t-elle.

\- T'as vraiment pas l'air bien, termines ton service maintenant et rentre chez toi, j'me démerderai pour ce midi.  
\- Au lieu de me dire de décamper, passe-moi la boîte à pharmacie, grinça-t-elle des dents avant de raccrocher.

J'allai dans l'arrière-boutique pour trouver ladite boîte et la ramenai sur le comptoir. Je m'empressai de la soigner et une fois fait, de ranger la boîte et de reprendre mon service comme si rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

Il était midi, je savais bien que la terrasse était bondée et que les commandes allaient être intenses. Je soufflai du nez d'exaspération. Il allait falloir demander à ce crétin de roux de m'assister. Passant les portes battantes de la cuisine, je hélai Kidd et remarquai que Sanji avait l'air totalement à côté de ses pompes. Est-ce que Nami et lui aurait une quelconque relation? Bah, ça ne me regardait pas, et à vrai dire, j'en sais rien. Est-ce que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre? Semble-t-il, non.

\- Kidd, bouge tes fesses, je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour le service de ce midi, Nami s'est blessée et est totalement KO, elle est rentrée chez elle.

Sanji tourna la tête vers moi.

\- Elle est rentrée chez elle?  
\- Ben, j'crois, elle parlait à quelqu'un au téléphone et elle a hurlé un truc comme quoi elle arrivait et que la personne devait lui préparer une citronnade.  
\- Soraya a eu des ennuis? fit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Soraya? J'ai cru entendre ce prénom une fois, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il est original. Mais j'crois pas connaître de Soraya. Alors je le regarde avec un facepalm digne des plus grands. Il soupira et me dit de laisser tomber, qu'il appellerait Nami pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Hein, attends, vous vous connaissez en dehors du boulot avec Nami? Genre vous êtes ensemble?! m'exclamai-je.

Le roux fit -enfin!- son apparition pour s'exclamer:

\- Quoi?! Vous baisez ensemble avec Nami?!

\- Putain, les gars, moins fort, j'ai un mal de crâne terrible et non, on est pas ensemble, soyez gentils et débarrassez le plancher de ma cuisine. geint-il.

Allez, c'est parti, je sens que le service du midi va être un pur bonheur…

Après plusieurs clients grognons et un self-control hors norme de la part de Kidd, on se posa enfin sur nos chaises. Je pensai ne jamais en voir le bout.

\- Salut, les gars, vous semblez avoir couru un marathon, tout va bien? fit une voix féminine.

Je levai les yeux. Monet venait de retirer ses lunettes de soleil et se dirigea directement vers nous pour nous faire la bise. Après quelques banalités échangées, elle alla enfiler sa tenue de service et me fit un signe comme quoi elle gérait le début du service de l'après-midi. À la bonne heure, je n'en peux plus, nerveusement parlant, les clients ont été exécrables. Sanji et Kidd quittèrent l'établissement sur les coups de quatorze heures trente.

Inutile de vous raconter comment s'est passé le service de l'après-midi, tout comme le service du matin, plus calme et posé que celui du midi, on peut entendre la musique qui passe en fond sonore, on peut se détendre, récupérer des pourboires et surtout, on peut s'asseoir un peu et souffler. Je sens que cette journée va m'achever…

* * *

Sur les coups de dix-sept heures, je filai. Je devais me reposer avant de reprendre à vingt heures pour la soirée organisée par le Bar. Je posai ma tête sur le volant de ma voiture et inspirai un bon coup. J'avais encore eu pas mal de pourboires, et, à mon plus grand malheur, des numéros de téléphone. Je me perdis quelques instants dans mes pensées avant de finir par démarrer sur les coups de dix-sept heures trente. Je me garai et rentrai à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, pris mon courrier et rentrai chez moi.

Des publicités, des factures, des offres promotionnelles, des offres de service, des lettres de mes parents, toujours en voyage en Indonésie -veinards!-. Je déposai tout ça sur la table basse et entrepris de prendre une douche, de laver en programme rapide ma tenue de travail, et de me faire à manger. On attendait une cinquantaine de personnes pour la soirée, j'espère juste que ça ne va pas déraper…

Dix-neuf heures trente, je terminai de manger, fis rapidement ma vaisselle avant de remettre ma tenue de travail, propre mais froissée et ma casquette sur la tête. Je quittai mon appartement, et lorsque j'entendis un bruit de clés, je tournai la tête et je vis Nami accompagnée d'une brune aux cheveux courts. Me voyant, elle me dit qu'elle se dirigeait au Bar pour son service de la soirée et qu'elle accompagnait son amie.

Dire que la brunette était sexy, c'était peut-être exagéré mais elle avait une jolie robe et de jolies chaussures. L'ensemble lui allait bien. Les deux jeunes femmes s'en allèrent, la brunette me jetant un regard et un petit sourire timide avant de disparaître à l'étage du dessous. Bon, ben je sais que je vais croiser cette brune à la soirée… Sanji m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait comment déjà? 'Tain, j'suis pas foutu de retenir un simple prénom. Pourtant, son faciès me dit quelque chose…

Je suivai les deux femmes et quelques minutes après, entrai dans mon véhicule. J'allais quitter le parking quand j'ai vu que Nami avait des soucis à démarrer. Je m'arrêtai devant le capot de son véhicule qui refusait d'obéir et ouvris la fenêtre:

\- Je vous dépose mesdames?

Nami soupira mais hocha la tête, s'excusa auprès de son amie et s'installa à l'arrière, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, mécontente de voir que sa voiture boudait. J'avais donc la jolie brune à l'avant avec moi. Bon, eh bien, direction le Bar de l'Arnaque.

Est-ce que j'en ai profité pour en savoir plus? Oui.

… Ben quoi?

* * *

**Point de vue Soraya**

J'entrai dans la voiture de Nami en sortant de l'immeuble.

\- C'est ton collègue? fis-je. Il est plutôt mignon.  
\- Rassure-toi, t'es pas la seule à trouver que "monsieur le tombeur de ses dames" est beau.

\- Hein? C'est LUI le fameux tombeur de ses dames? Je comprends mieux pourquoi! m'exclamai-je.

Nami essayait de faire tourner son véhicule depuis quelques minutes et ce dernier refusait de démarrer. Je vis le collègue de Nami rentrer dans sa voiture alors que Nami ronchonnait à propos de la sienne. Malgré ses essais, la voiture ne bougea pas. Nami frappa alors le volant en jurant.

\- Nami, ta langue dans ta bouche, sifflai-je, agaçée.  
\- Oh ça va toi…

Je posai mon coude sur la fenêtre ouverte de la voiture, attendant. Peut-être que c'était le destin, peut-être que non, mais je vis la voiture du grand brun s'arrêter devant nous. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et nous lança:

\- Je vous dépose, mesdames?

Sa voix amusée me fit rire, au grand désarroi de Nami, qui roula des yeux avant de quitter, à regret, le confort de son véhicule. Elle hocha la tête.

\- Hors de question que je monte devant avec ce type, me glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

J'hochai silencieusement la tête, ouvris la portière de la voiture de… de… comment il s'appelle? Attends, je vais monter dans la voiture d'un homme que je connais pas?! _COINCÉE!_ me hurla ma conscience.

_Va te faire foutre, conscience_, pensai-je silencieusement avant de m'attacher et que la voiture ne quitte le parking finalement.

\- Alors, hâte d'être à ce soir? me fit le conducteur, voulant engager la conversation.

\- Pour avoir des clients chiants et des dragueurs, non merci, ronchonna la rousse que je voyais bouder sur le siège arrière via le rétroviseur.

Je me mis à rire. Nami avait vraiment une tête adorable lorsqu'elle boudait. Je sentis le regard furtif du conducteur sur moi avant de me reprendre.

\- Tu sais, avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Bart', je pense que tu pourras pas jouer plus potiche que moi, grinçai-je.

\- Bart' serait déjà en prison à l'heure qu'il est, si je n'écoutais que moi. Et puis le premier qui s'approche, je lui casse les couilles. Littéralement, continua-t-elle de ronchonner.  
\- Tu vas juste les faire fuir avec ton bandage couvert de sang, tu veux dire, corrigeai-je en pouffant avant de lancer une oeillade vers le beau brun qui me la renvoya du coin de l'oeil en essayant de ne pas rire.

J'en profitai pour le mater un peu… "Et Bartoloméo?" Il peut aller se faire foutre, ce soir, je ne veux pas penser à lui. Je ne veux penser qu'à moi. Je me prive de tout depuis plusieurs mois, ça suffit maintenant.

Donc, je disais, le grand brun avait chaussé ses lunettes de soleil très années 80 aux verres teintées, cachant ses yeux -je crois qu'ils sont gris-, sa tenue de travail -évidemment-, ses cheveux volaient au vent -bien qu'ils soient courts- et tapotait sur le volant de sa voiture en suivant le rythme d'une chanson de Billy Joel, je crois. Il me le confirma lorsque je lui demandai. _Piano Man_. Ses yeux brillaient. Ah, j'ai fait vibrer sa corde sensible.

\- Donc, tu es l'amie de Nami? Tu as bien un prénom? me fit-il en reportant son attention sur la route.

Je sursautai.

\- Mon nom c'est Soraya. répondis-je timidement.  
\- Soraya? Ah donc c'est toi la fameuse Soraya dont me parlait Sanji! s'écria-t-il.

\- Euh… Je sais pas ce qu'il t'a raconté sur moi mais je suis flattée qu'il ait parlé de moi à ses collègues.  
\- Pas vraiment en fait, il a juste dit que Nami était énervée, c'est sûrement parce que "Soraya avait des ennuis". Je ne sais pas de quel genre d'ennuis il s'agit, mais pour que Nami s'entaille la main et fasse des erreurs de commandes, c'est pas le genre de petits ennuis du quotidien.  
\- Law, ta gueule! grogna Nami, ça ne te regarde pas!  
\- Nami, ta langue dans ta poche! Et ça ne fait rien, tentai-je de l'apaiser.

Je racontai l'histoire avec Bartoloméo à ce dénommé "Law". Il commenta quelques fois, mais toujours pour critiquer l'attitude de Bart' à mon égard. Ah et aussi, il me dit que ça expliquait qu'il entendait du bruit et voyait un mec bizarre tambouriner contre ma porte. Il me dit qu'il habitait au 201, soit à l'autre bout de l'étage, et pourtant il entend le type frapper comme un sagouin. Je m'excusai alors en regardant mes mains se tordre sous la gêne.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, après tout, c'est toi la victime, me dit-il d'un ton doux. T'as déjà porté plainte pour harcèlement?

-... En fait-  
\- Elle a jamais eu le cran parce qu'elle a peur des répercussions. Mais on lui a déjà dit qu'elle devait déménager ou vivre avec quelqu'un, mais elle refuse catégoriquement, me coupa Nami en me foudroyant du regard.

Il resta silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées et concentré sur la route. Il tourna à l'angle de la rue avant d'entrer dans le parking de service du Bar de l'Arnaque. Une fois garé, il coupa le contact et quitta l'habitacle. Il verrouilla les portes après qu'on soit sorties et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Eh bien, à tout à l'heure, alors, me lança-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait le bar. Au fait, je vous ramène après la soirée, je suppose?  
\- Je suis pas contre, lança Nami, je suis pas rassurée de me balader dans les rues de la ville la nuit. Je suis capable de me défendre mais on sait jamais.

Il hocha la tête avant de pénétrer dans le commerce.

\- Je vais aller faire un tour, à tout à l'heure, lui dis-je en tournant les talons.

Nami me lança un regard appuyé. Elle soupira:

\- Fais attention à toi, me prévint-elle.

Je me tournai vers elle:

\- Eh Nami, tu voulais que j'oublie Bart' pour un soir? Ben écoute, je vais boire jusqu'à oublier et danser toute la nuit. Sans que personne ne me dise quoi que ce soit. Et ensuite, je rentrerai bourrée chez moi, et puis si j'ai une gueule de bois, j'pourrais m'en prendre à personne à part moi-même. Je suis très reconnaissante pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi ces derniers temps, vous m'avez pas laissée quand tout allait mal alors je promets de me reprendre.

J'ai sorti ça sans vraiment réfléchir. Je plantai mes yeux marrons dans ceux de la rousse. Elle soupira mais esquissa un fin sourire.

\- Fais-toi plaisir, chérie, de toute manière, on est tous là s'il se passe quelque chose, donc pas de souci.  
\- Je vais surtout rentrer avec ton collègue et toi, donc je sais qu'il ne se passera rien de grave. Allez, je te laisse filer, ton collègue au joli cul doit t'attendre.  
\- Comment ça tu lui as maté le cul? s'étrangla-t-elle presque.

Je pouffai de rire en lui lançant un "Ben quoi? Si c'est qu'avec les yeux, ça passe!" et quittai l'endroit en allant me balader sur la digue. J'en profitai pour sortir mon téléphone et composer le numéro de mon père.

* * *

J'attendai quelques secondes avant d'enfin entendre la voix enjouée de mon paternel à l'autre bout du fil.

_\- Soraya! Tu vas bien ma puce?_  
\- Bonsoir papa, oui je vais bien et toi? répondis-je dans un sourire  
_\- Ça va toujours quand je t'ai au téléphone! Ça faisait un moment, tu es sûre que tout va bien?_

Comment dire à mon père que je me fais harceler par mon ex? Il serait capable d'écourter son séjour d'affaires et il perdrait un contrat. Non, ce n'était pas pos-

_\- Ma puce, tu es là?_ me demanda-t-il, me coupant dans ma réflexion.

\- Oui, oui, disons qu'il s'est passé pas mal de choses, mais je te raconterai tout quand tu seras de nouveau en face de moi. Je suis toujours en recherche d'appartement, c'est terrible comme tout paraît cher mais ne convient pas à ce que je m'imagine…  
_\- Je sais bien, mais je sais aussi que tu vas trouver. Tu n'es pas idiote, Soraya, je sais que tu vas trouver ce que tu cherches. C'est une grande opportunité que d'aller dans une grande école d'art, tu te rends compte?! Oh, ma puce je suis si fier de toi!_  
\- Merci papa… Même si en ce moment, je n'ai pas vraiment de quoi te rendre fier, je profite que tu me payes tout ce dont j'ai besoin et même plus, alors que je pourrais être capable de subvenir à mes besoins moi-même…

_\- J'ai entendu, tu sais? On en a déjà discuté, et crois-moi, il n'y a pas plus beau cadeau que je puisse faire à ma fille que de lui permettre d'exercer sa passion sans se préoccuper d'autre chose. Tu as déjà assez de soucis comme ça… Tu n'as pas refait de crise, au moins?_

\- Il y a quelques semaines… avouai-je avec honte. Je venais d'annuler un rendez-vous avec des amis de mon ex-copain, tu sais c'est le genre de soirée beuverie auxquelles je n'aime pas aller, et ça m'a tellement stressée… Du moins, sa réaction m'a tellement stressée que la nuit, j'en ai fait une crise. Aucune séquelle, cependant.  
_\- J'aimerais tellement faire plus pour toi… Attends, comment ça "ex-copain"? Tu m'as pas raconté ça!_ s'écria-t-il soudainement

Nous y voilà. Je ne voulais pas forcément en parler, mais je connais assez bien mon père pour savoir qu'il est encore plus borné que moi, et qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire.

\- En fait… Bart' et moi, suite à la crise, on a eu une violente dispute. Il m'a frappé, insulté et est parti. J'ai appris qu'il me trompait et que toute notre relation était basée sur de l'argent. Il s'est fait du pognon sur mon dos en jouant avec mes sentiments.

Je déglutis.

\- Et aujourd'hui, il continue de venir devant chez moi pour me demander une faveur sexuelle que je lui refuse à chaque fois. Et à chaque refus, il me frappe. Il me harcèle de courrier, d'appels… Papa…

Ma voix tremblait. Plus ça allait, plus je sentais que mon père s'agaçait.

\- J-J'ai peur, confessai-je. J-J'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne à mes amis o-ou encore à moi. J'ai peur que ça prenne d-des proportions démentielles. Je ne sors plus de chez moi…  
_\- Soraya Julia Magdalena Fargas, pourquoi tu gardes tout pour toi? Ce connard devrait être en taule! Je veux que tu me promettes que dès demain, tu portes plainte au commissariat. Promets-le moi, ma puce._  
\- Je te le promets, papa. Je suis tellement désolée… reniflai-je.  
_\- Tu es ma fille, je ne suis pas là pour te protéger des connards dans son genre, c'est moi qui devrait être désolé. Je te fais confiance pour la suite. S'il te faut un avocat, tu sais à qui t'adresser, il me semble…_  
\- T-Tu parles de Sabo, là? m'exclamai-je. Papa, attends, tu es sérieux, tu peux traîner Bart' en justice?

_\- Non, je vais faire pire. Je **vais** le traîner en justice et l'envoyer croupir en prison pendant très longtemps._  
\- Mais…!

_\- Soraya!_ tonna mon père, sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.  
\- D'accord, j'appelle Sabo, capitulai-je en soufflant.

_\- On ne souffle pas, jeune fille!_

\- Et on ne crie pas sur sa propre fille, vieux sénile! répliquai-je

_\- Attends que j'aie des cheveux blancs, tu vas voir,_ ricana-t-il._ Pardon, ma puce, j'aurais pas dû hausser le ton. Je devrais rentrer dans la semaine, je passerai te voir. Tu as des nouvelles de ta mère?_

\- 'Paraît qu'elle est partie avec son nouveau compagnon plein aux as aux Caraïbes. Je sais pas s'ils sont rentrés.

_-Hmm, je vois. Je vais te laisser, il est tard ici, je devrais déjà être couché!_

\- Pardon, papa, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de te parler. Je t'aime, bonne nuit.  
_\- Je t'aime aussi ma puce, prends soin de toi._

Je regardai mon écran de téléphone après avoir raccroché, un appel manqué d'Ace. J'haussai un sourcil et le rappelai dans la foulée.

\- Ace, y'a un souci?  
_\- Ah salut Soraya!_

Sabo. Je commençai à paniquer.

\- Ace va bien? Il ne lui est rien arrivé?

_\- Ce gros bêta s'est cassé la gueule en sortant de la douche, il pourra pas venir à la soirée… Et pourtant, on sait qu'il en avait envie!_  
\- Portgas, toujours le cul en l'air à ce que je vois…

J'entendis un "j't'emmerde, So'" en fond.

\- Quel amour, Ace, je ne te savais pas si épris, ricanai-je.

_\- Du coup, désolé, il ne pourra pas être ton cavalier…_ souffla Sabo dans le combiné.  
\- T'en fais pas, j'ai Nami avec moi en cas de souci, ok? Et puis, elle a eu des soucis de voiture alors c'est son collègue qui nous a amené.  
_\- Son collègue?_

\- Ouais, Law alias "le tombeur de ses dames", apparemment, Nami le supporte pas mais il a pas l'air si méchant, en tout cas il a de bons goûts musicaux.

J'entendis un "Il travaille dans un bar jazz, tu t'attendais à ce qu'il aime le rap?" moqueur avant d'envoyer bouler l'infirme avec un "Mêles-toi de tes fesses, je crois savoir qu'elles ont besoin de toi!" avant de souhaiter une bonne soirée aux deux frères en leur promettant d'envoyer un message dès que je serais rentrée chez moi.

* * *

Je rangeai mon cellulaire et regardai l'horizon. Il était aux alentours de vingt-et-une heures. Je pensais pas avoir passé autant de temps au téléphone, pourtant. Je voyais déjà pas mal de personnes rentrer dans le Bar. D'un pas décidé, je me levai et me dirigeai vers l'établissement. Après être passée par les vigiles, je pus pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment déposer dans le vestiaire mes effets personnels, dont mon téléphone portable. En rentrant dans le bar même, c'est _Sweet Home Alabama_ de Lynyrd Skynyrd qui parvient à mes oreilles. Une bonne vingtaine de personnes étaient à l'intérieur, déjà en train de siroter tranquillement leur boisson ou alors de danser entre potes.

\- Ah bah enfin, te voilà! Je pensais que t'allais prendre tes jambes à ton cou en sachant que c'était moi qui te ramenais, rit Law en me voyant m'asseoir au niveau du bar.  
\- Alors, récapitulons, je te connais absolument pas, je connais même pas ton prénom-...  
\- Law, me coupa-t-il.  
\- … La seule chose que je sais de toi c'est que t'es mon voisin d'étage, c'est tout, riais-je.  
\- Ben, y'a pas grand chose à dire sur moi, tu sais, Trafalgar Law, habitant au 201 de ton immeuble, vingt-quatre ans, aimant le jazz et le rock, étudiant qui vient de terminer sa quatrième année de médecine après des redoublements en première et seconde année. Et c'est tout, fit-il tout en préparant un cocktail dont je ne connais pas le nom. Attends-moi, je reviens.

Il quitta rapidement le comptoir et apporta la consommation à un groupe de jeunes. Puis il zigzagua entre les tables pour prendre des commandes avant de revenir.

\- Et toi? me demanda-t-il en posant son plateau et s'activant pour préparer les commandes.  
\- M-Moi?  
\- Ben oui, idiote, pas le Pape!  
\- J'te permets pas! répliquai-je  
\- Ben faut croire que je me permets, dit-il d'un ton amusé tout en continuant ses préparations.

Je soufflai. D'accord, je vois.

\- Soraya Julia Magdalena Fargas, vingt-deux ans bientôt, je viens de terminer ma licence d'arts plastiques après m'être planté une fois en première année. Je vis au 206 de l'immeuble dans lequel tu habites, je me fais harceler par mon ex et ce soir, je suis venue pour oublier un peu toute cette merde dans laquelle je suis et en prime, mon cavalier s'est apparemment cassé la gueule en glissant dans la douche. C'est bon, je passe le test, monsieur le commissaire? fis-je dans un sourire moqueur.

Il me regarda du coin de l'oeil, tout aussi amusé que moi. Finalement, cette soirée commence bien…

* * *

**Point de vue Law**

Je ne la connaissais pas assez pour le dire mais cette nana a quelque chose qui me plaît. J'ai jamais autant pris plaisir à discuter avec une cliente. _Du moins, elle a pas pour vocation de terminer dans ton lit, à ce que je vois_, me souffla ma conscience, voyant qu'en bas, ça ne réagissait pas bien fort. Un point pour elle.

Je terminai mes cocktails et les apportai aux clients de la table 5. Nami entamait le même bal dansant entre les tables et on se frôlait lorsqu'elle devait se rendre derrière le comptoir. Maintenant, c'était _Rock Your Body_ de The Black Eyed Peas qui passait en fond sonore. La chaleur de la journée commençait enfin à partir. Mon corps me remercia silencieusement lorsqu'il a fallu apporter une commande à une table se trouvant près de la climatisation. J'avais bien envie de lui répondre "De rien" mais ce con m'aurait sûrement fait me cogner contre le bord d'une table, et j'aimerais éviter d'avoir des bleus. Ce serait pas mal.

On commençait à accélérer le rythme. Soraya n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Pire encore, elle n'avait rien commandé et ne faisait que dodeliner de la tête au rythme de la chanson. Lorsque je revins vers elle, je posai mon plateau sur le comptoir avant de la regarder. Elle ne semblait pas remarquer mon regard sur elle. J'ignorai à quoi elle pensait, mais bon, si elle est là pour faire poteau de bar, c'est le meilleur moyen de se faire accoster par un gros lourd. Une fille un peu perdue, c'était facile de l'entraîner dans un coin sombre et de lui faire des choses indécentes. Et vu sa frêle apparence, autant dire que la jeune femme ne saurait pas se défendre.

\- Nami, fis-je lorsqu'elle passa à côté de moi, garde un oeil sur ton amie quand il y aura beaucoup de monde, elle est complètement ailleurs.

Elle me glissa un regard entendu. On s'était compris. Elle prit ma place derrière le comptoir et commença à servir des bières pression et décapsuler des bouteilles. Moi, je slalomai entre les tables alors que _Just Can't Get Enough_ des The Black Eyed Peas se lançait. Les clients dansaient, commençaient à chanter tout en se trémoussant. Moi, j'étais juste là pour bosser. Pourtant, en dix minutes dans la fosse aux lions… Fosse aux lionnes, plutôt, je revenais avec trois numéros de téléphone. Je soupirai, réveillant enfin la brunette à la robe jaune.

\- Tu prends quoi, Soraya? lui demandai-je.  
\- J'vais commencer par une bière, s'il te plaît.  
\- Ça marche.  
\- C'est quoi tous ces bouts de papier sur ton plateau? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Des numéros de téléphone, rien de bien intéressant. soufflai-je en roulant des yeux.

Grossière erreur. Je débordai et en mis partout sur le comptoir. Je jurai en allant essuyer mes conneries. Je filai la chope à Soraya et retournai dans la fosse aux lionnes.

Soudain, c'est _là_ que tout a commencé. Enfin, je crois.

* * *

**Point de vue Soraya**

J'étais bien, assise sur mon siège de bar, à regarder les gens danser, chanter, se bourrer la gueule tout en dégustant ma bière. Moi je préfère rester dans mon coin, vous m'excuserez. Quand soudain, je vois une tignasse verte passer dans mon champ de vision. Je serrai plus fort ma chope de bière et me collai encore plus au comptoir.

\- Alors, ma jolie, on est toute seule? Ton bel Apollon t'a lâché quand il a vu que tu étais une traînée? Tu cherches une nouvelle proie?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Bart'? T'avais pas dit que c'était fini entre nous? Maintenant dégage et laisse-moi profiter de ma soirée tranquille.  
\- Ouh, mais c'est qu'elle aurait des griffes, la sauterelle! ria-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils. J'avais bu la moitié de ma pinte, j'étais en train de passer une bonne soirée, c'est pas lui qui va venir me la gâcher, quand même? Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Law revenir.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, monsieur? questionna-t-il avec un ton commercial.

\- J't'ai causé, le pingouin?! Dégage de là, tu vois pas que tu déranges?! siffla Bartoloméo  
\- Vous allez me parler sur un autre ton, par contre, répondit Law d'un ton neutre.  
\- Dégage, Bartoloméo, ajoutai-je.

\- Quoi, j'ai pas le droit de profiter de la soirée moi aussi? À ce que je sache, t'es seule, non? fit-il en s'approchant dangereusement de moi. Et merde…

J'allais lui en foutre une s'il continuait à s'approcher de moi. Il s'accouda au comptoir en faisant écran avec son bras. L'alcool était dans mes veines et je savais très bien que ça allait me prendre encore longtemps avant de délirer mais je me sentais déjà pousser des ailes.

\- Je ne me répéterai pas. Dégage de là, laisse-moi tranquille, je ne veux plus te voir.  
\- Oh, t'es en colère parce que j'ai cassé le nez à ton nouveau copain, le brun maigrichon que j'ai vu chez toi l'autre coup?

Je me levai de ma chaise en le bousculant.

\- T'as fait quoi? grondai-je.

\- Ben quoi, je t'avais dit que ce gars n'était qu'un gringalet.

\- Ace est mon ami! Un ami qui, lui, le jour où j'ai fait ma crise d'épilepsie à cause de toi, était là, aux urgences, à me consoler parce que j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme boulette! Un ami qui, contrairement à toi, était là lorsque j'avais des doutes au lieu de me frapper parce que soi-disant "je le saoulais"! Un ami qui ne cesse de me donner confiance en moi dans les projets que j'entreprends! Alors dégage de là, t'es qu'un pauvre connard! hurlai-je, quasiment au bord des larmes.

Nami est venue tout de suite en entendant le raffut. Mais elle ne fut pas arrivée à temps pour arrêter la main de Bartoloméo, qui s'écrasa avec autorité sur ma joue. Je ne bronchai pas. Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens, le défiant. Ma joue me chauffait, mais il était hors de question que je le laisse gagner une fois de plus. Il venait de me dire qu'il avait cassé le nez d'Ace. Je venais de dire devant Law que j'étais épileptique. Je crois que c'était pas très important sur le coup. Ace avait le nez cassé. C'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas là. Je fulminai alors que Nami ordonna aux gros bras de foutre cet énergumène dehors, et m'emmena dans l'arrière boutique pour que je puisse me calmer.

\- Soraya, regarde-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? me demanda-t-elle doucement en écartant les mèches de cheveux tombant sur mon visage.  
\- Il a cassé le nez d'Ace. Ace a le nez cassé à cause de cet enfoiré… Putain… Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il s'en est pris à Ace! Nami, tu te rends compte qu'il peut aussi s'en prendre à toi ou à Sanji?! paniquai-je  
\- Calme-toi, So', tu es en sécurité ici, les vigiles ne le laisseront pas rentrer, tenta-t-elle de me rassurer en me frottant doucement les épaules.

Après quelques minutes, je réussis à me calmer et la rousse me demanda si je voulais y retourner. J'inspirai profondément avant de répondre à Nami:

\- Et le laisser croire qu'il a gagné? Je croyais t'avoir dit que j'allais profiter de la soirée. Retournons-y, je pense que Law doit galérer avec toutes les commandes.

Nami sourit.

\- Ça fait plaisir d'entendre ça, tu sais? T'as la volonté de t'en sortir, alors tu t'en sortiras. Et nous, on sera tous là pour voir ça et t'encourager.

* * *

On s'est levées et on est passées de l'autre côté du bar, où la musique devenait plus sensuelle, plus caliente. J'ignorais quelle heure il était. Je retournai à ma place, croisant Law au passage, qui me signala d'un geste de la main de faire attention. Attention à quoi, je n'en sais rien. Il me le dira sûrement en revenant derrière le comptoir.

Je zieutai fortement sur l'unique pinte que j'avais prise au début de la soirée. Insinuait-il que ma chope aurait été droguée? Je fronçai les sourcils et attendis que Law vienne me dire ce qu'il voulait dire par ce geste de la main.

Beggin de Madcon passait dans la salle. Les corps se frôlaient, beaucoup riaient, les verres s'entrechoquaient. Il faisait très chaud dans le bar. Je suis tentée de prendre une gorgée de bière mais je doute quand même. Si la boisson était droguée, est-ce que j'étais autant en sécurité que Nami le prétendait?

Law revint enfin derrière le comptoir. J'ai du quasiment hurler pour couvrir le bruit ambiant.

\- Tu vas mieux ? me demanda-t-il avant de grincer des dents, donc lui, c'est ton ex-copain?  
\- Ouais, répondis-je dans un soupir. Au fait, tu voulais me dire quoi?

\- Dans ta boisson.  
\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, à vrai dire, je m'y attendais à ce qu'il essaie de me droguer. Tu peux me servir un diabolo citron à la place?  
\- Yep. T'inquiètes, la bière est pour moi. J'te facture pas une boisson qui aurait pu te mettre en danger.  
\- À propos de tout à l'heure… commençai-je.  
\- Laisse, si tu as envie d'en parler, on en parlera dans la voiture, sur le chemin du retour, ok? Te mets pas la pression, t'es là pour te détendre, oublie pas.

Je lui souris avant qu'il ne me prenne la chope, la vida et la lava sans ménagement avant de me tendre un verre de diabolo citron.

\- Hésite pas à aller sur la piste de danse, surtout! fit-il.  
\- Il fait trop chaud pour ça, je sais pas comment tu fais pour rester de marbre…

\- L'habitude des fortes chaleurs, je suppose, éluda-t-il en haussant les épaules et en allant s'occuper d'autres tables.

Je vis un troisième serveur que je n'avais pas remarqué auparavant, un roux aux cheveux plaqués, assez baraqué, une balafre sur le visage, des lunettes d'aviateur sur le front, dans la même tenue que Law. Il revenait vers le comptoir plein à craquer avant de gueuler:

\- EH, ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS AGGLUTINER COMME ÇA, VOS BOISSONS ARRIVERONT PAS PLUS VITE, 'TAIN!

Je sirotais tranquillement mon diabolo citron essayant de faire abstraction de la chaleur ambiante. Le bar était plein à craquer. On devait être une soixantaine de personnes à l'intérieur, pas étonnant qu'il fasse si chaud. Je remarquai quelques têtes, mais aucun ne semblait faire attention à moi. Je soupirai. Hors de question que j'aille danser sans un partenaire, non mais c'est la honte.

Je me sentais de plus en plus mal, la chaleur m'abrutissait, mes cheveux avaient perdu de leur volume, je versais des litres de transpiration littéralement et je crus apercevoir dans le miroir du bar que j'étais rouge comme une tomate. Génial. Alors que je terminai mon verre de diabolo, Nami revint au niveau du comptoir.

\- Oh, toi… fit-elle, un pli soucieux se formant sur son visage.

Elle sembla chercher quelqu'un, qu'elle trouva rapidement. Je regardai dans sa direction et je vois que c'est Law qui débarque? Mais il fallait qu'elle me le dise si elle voulait me caser avec ce type! Franchement, je la croyais plus honnête que ça!

\- Accompagne-la dehors, il faut qu'elle prenne l'air. Passe par devant, avec les vigiles, vous devriez pas avoir d'ennuis.

Il hocha la tête. Je descendis maladroitement de mon siège de bar, titubante, Law jouant des coudes pour nous faire sortir de la fournaise. Une fois dehors, je respirai avec délice l'odeur de frais. Bon, d'accord, il pleuvait des cordes, mais ça rafraichissait tellement! L'odeur du goudron mouillé, j'adore ça!

\- Ah, 'tain, j'croyais que j'étais un poulet dans un four! m'exclamai-je, déclenchant les rires de plusieurs personnes dehors qui étaient en train de fumer.  
\- Tu te vois travailler dans cet environnement tout le temps? Et encore dis-toi que les cuisines ne fonctionnent pas le soir, m'informa Law, adossé à un mur, en s'allumant une clope.

On pouvait entendre la chanson suivante dans la salle: _Celoso_ de Lele Pons. Je commençai à chantonner en bougeant un peu, d'un pied sur l'autre. Law me regardait danser sous la pluie, sans rien dire. Juste profiter de la soirée. Juste vivre. Revivre. J'avais déjà oublié l'accident avec Bartoloméo. Cette soirée me fait plus de bien que prévu.

\- Allez, Law, viens danser! l'encourageai-je en riant.

\- T'es malade, je vais pas danser sous la pluie et choper un rhume, ricana-t-il. Je suis de service, miss, mais pas à ton service, faut que j'y retourne d'ailleurs, tu me suis?

\- Alors, tu me dois une danse! dis-je d'une voix assurée.

-T'en démordras pas, hein?

Il soupire avant d'ajouter:

\- D'accord.

On va aller danser, maintenant? Si je m'y attendais!

Je rentrai de nouveau dans le bar, Law m'entraînant par le poignet vers le dancefloor. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Gris. Hypnotisant. Absolument sexy. À tomber.  
Je commençai à me déhancher, dos à lui, je sentis son regard sur tout mon corps. Je souris. J'espère que la vue lui plaît. Est-ce que j'étais venue pour draguer? Pas vraiment. Est-ce que ce type en tenue de serveur me plaisait? J'crois que oui, mais j'suis pas totalement sûre. Est-ce que je suis en train de danser avec un type que j'ai croisé à peine quelques heures avant? Ouais, j'crois bien. Est-ce que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre des regards assassins des autres femmes? C'est le cadet de mes soucis.

Il posa doucement ses mains sur mes hanches et je sentis son souffle sur l'arrière de mon crâne. J'étais dans un autre monde. Puis la chanson se termina et Law me lâcha avant de partir précipitamment prendre des commandes, engueulé par le roux que j'ai vu plus tôt.

Est-ce que j'ai aimé la danse? Oui. Est-ce que je serais capable de m'asseoir à côté de lui dans sa voiture en sachant ça?... Je ne sais pas. C'est qu'une danse, calme tes hormones, me souffla ma conscience, beaucoup plus raisonnable que moi.

Je retournai au comptoir terminer mon diabolo citron et je passai le reste de la soirée à discuter avec Nami, lorsqu'elle avait un peu de temps entre deux commandes. Je jetai un oeil sur l'horloge. Il était vingt-trois heures trente et certains commençaient déjà à rentrer chez eux. On devait maintenant être une trentaine de personnes. Mais ceux qui étaient là, commençaient déjà à se peloter en public ou s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Dommage que le bar n'ait pas de "love room". Enfin, c'était pas un club de strip-tease non plus.

Pour une raison inconnue, Law ne m'a que très peu parlé suite à notre danse. Je sais pas ce que je dois en déduire, mais son collègue roux me sert une bière, puis une seconde. Et je ressens les effets. Je pourrais en prendre une troisième mais je sais très bien ce que ça va faire sur moi. Soyons sages, restons sobres. Enfin, autant que possible.

* * *

Les enceintes crachaient la musique, les gens dansaient, les serveurs prenaient à tour de rôle leur pause, Law revenait avec encore plus de petits papiers sur son plateau mais ne m'adressait que rarement la parole. J'sais pas ce que j'ai fait, mais en tout cas, ce soir, j'ai bien bu, j'ai peu dansé, mais j'ai pu rencontrer un beau mâle, avec un cul, mon dieu, si vous le voyiez... Pour peu que j'sois plus très sobre, j'finirai bien la soirée avec lui. À vrai dire, y'a personne pour me dire quoi faire ou quoi penser, donc pourquoi pas?

Je commandai des cacahuètes au collègue roux de Law et les grignotai en discutant avec mon partenaire de siège de bar. Il était là pour noyer son chagrin. Au moment où je commençai à discuter plus amplement avec lui -il n'était pas méchant, juste amoureux transi d'une femme- je remarquai une légère tension dans l'air. Je tournai la tête.

Nami était en colère. Elle chopa un client par le col de sa chemise et le fit sortir de l'établissement, en lui criant de ne jamais revenir, qu'il y avait un règlement. La bande d'amis qui l'accompagnait sortit en proférant des excuses à la furie rousse. Lorsqu'elle passa derrière le bar, elle soupira.

\- 'Tain, j'me suis fait rouler un patin…  
\- Et? fis-je, attendant la suite.  
\- Mais j'ai pas envie de me faire embrasser, merde!  
\- Rooh, roucoulai-je, Nami, c'est qu'une soirée, détends-toi, merde, j'ai bien dansé avec Law tout à l'heure, y'a pas eu mort d'homme!  
\- Toi, t'as trop bu…

\- Ah tu crois? chantonnai-je. Peut-être bien, j't'avais dit que je profiterai un peu de la soirée, alors j'ai un peu bu… Deux pintes de bière ou p'têtre trois j'crois…

\- Fais gaffe...

\- Oui, maman! Putain, il a un de ces regards, et puis, son cul, t'as vu son cul?! ricanai-je

Elle soupira un "Misère..." avant de commencer à nettoyer les tables. Une bonne partie des personnes étaient parties. On devait être quinze à tout casser. _Habits_ de Tove Lo passait en fond, ce qui correspondait bien à mon état d'esprit du moment.

_"You're gone, and I've gotta stay high, all the time, to keep you off my mind"_

Je fermai les yeux et lorsque je les rouvris, je sentis des mains se faufiler sur mes hanches.

\- Salut, belle brune, j't'observe depuis le début de la soirée, ça te dit, on danse? me souffla une voix dans le creux de mon oreille.  
\- Salut, c'est quoi ton p'tit nom? ris-je  
\- Plutôt directe! Mon "p'tit nom", comme tu dis, c'est Shachi, alors tu viens?

Je pris sa main en direction de la piste de danse en gloussant. On commença à danser, lui et moi, les autres qui nous regardaient. J'en avais rien à faire de comment je dansais, de ce que pensaient les gens. Je regardai Shachi, on se tenait les mains, on souriait, on se trémoussait… Il me glissa à l'oreille:

\- Je t'avoue, j'osais pas venir t'aborder, t'étais toute seule dans ton coin, j'avais peur de passer pour un relou…

Je ris en lui répondant que le seul relou dans cette salle était le pauvre type qui a essayé d'embrasser Nami. Il ricana:

\- Pauvre Pingouin, il a jamais de chance avec les femmes, lui.  
\- Pingouin?

\- C'est le mec qui a embrassé la rousse tout à l'heure. C'est mon frère.

Oh. Je vois maintenant.

\- C'est malin, il a foutu Nami en rogne. Je plains la prochaine personne qui ose s'approcher d'elle, gloussai-je.

La chanson se termina très rapidement. Shachi me lâcha à contrecoeur, me remercia pour la danse et me dit qu'il devait aller "soigner le coeur brisé de son frère". Je le saluai en riant avant de retourner à ma place. Law était en train de nettoyer le comptoir. Le bar s'était vidé en un rien de temps. Le temps d'une chanson.

\- On attend que les derniers clients partent et on te fait passer par la porte de service pour te ramener chez toi, me glissa-t-il sans m'accorder un regard.

J'hochai la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait? Je tapotai nerveusement mon ongle sur le bois du comptoir, en attendant que les derniers clients partent.

J'allai récupérer mon sac au vestiaire. Bientôt, les serveurs finirent de nettoyer et de faire les comptes de la soirée.

* * *

Et voilà le moment du retour. On était installés dans la voiture avec Law, on attendait Nami qui terminait de récupérer ses affaires.

\- C'était trop cool, cette soirée! m'exclamai-je en m'étirant.

\- J'ai cru qu'on allait jamais en voir le bout, oui, t'as conscience de l'heure qu'il est? grogna Law, visiblement mécontent.

\- J'vais vérifier sur mon téléphone, attends… Ah ouais, une heure et demie du matin.  
\- Donc, je dépose Nami chez elle, je te dépose et je file me coucher, j'suis crevé.  
\- Eh bah, détends-toi! Depuis qu'on a dansé ensemble, t'as pas levé une seule fois le regard vers moi! T'as pour habitude de laisser les gens en plan après avoir dansé avec eux ou c'est juste parce que c'est moi? grinçai-je.

\- Laisse tomber, tu veux, j'suis pas d'humeur, ronchonna-t-il.  
\- Quoi, tu vas pas me dire que t'as passé une mauvaise soirée.

\- Tout juste, Sherlock. Les gens étaient chiants toute la journée, pendant la soirée, y'a ton ex qui a débarqué et qui t'a frappé, et un type qui s'est fait virer de l'établissement. J'ai mal aux jambes et aux bras. Je suis fatigué et à bout de nerfs. Donc boucle-la jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive.

Ah bah merci, sympa. Nami sortit enfin, elle ferma l'entrée de service à clé et monta dans la voiture en soupirant.

\- Enfin posée, putain, quelle soirée, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir.  
\- Ah, tu vois, Soraya, je suis pas le seul à grogner! fit-il triomphant. Bon, plus sérieusement, t'habites où Nami?  
\- Fais voir ton GPS, je rentre l'adresse.

Il lui passa son téléphone et elle rentra les coordonnées. Il fixa son téléphone sur son pare-brise et mit le contact.

\- Au fait, Soraya, ça va aller pour toi, cette nuit avec ton épilepsie et tout? me demande Nami.

\- Je pense que ça ira. Au moindre doute, je t'appelle à la rescousse, je te le promets.

\- Bon, je te laisse gérer, capitula-t-il. Ça t'a plu au moins?

\- Oh ça oui, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas été en soirée, ça fait du bien!

On discutait de tout et de rien avec la rousse alors que le grognon -a.k.a Law- conduisait alors que l'auto-radio crachait _What do you mean?_ de Justin Bieber. Je dodelinai de la tête en rythme alors que je laissai mon bras se faire caresser par le vent. On arriva rapidement devant chez Nami, on la déposa et on repartit vers notre immeuble. Je me mis alors à chantonner les paroles de la chanson sous l'oeil de Law.

Le reste de la route se fit en silence pour lui, en chantonnant et ne se préoccupant pas du brun pour ma part. Je suis juste sa passagère, faut pas chercher plus loin. Lorsqu'on arriva devant l'immeuble, je le suivis et ouvris ma boîte aux lettres pleine à craquer depuis un bon moment. Des lettres de Bartoloméo que je reconnaissais à son écriture de cochon que j'allais brûler sans ménagement dehors avec un briquet, des factures qui devaient déjà être payées par mon père, j'imagine et de la pub, que je brûlais aussi.

\- On peut y aller, fis-je au brun qui m'attendait en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Nous grimpâmes les escaliers qui menaient au deuxième étage. Et là ce fut le choc. Arrivée devant ma porte, je vis immédiatement que celle-ci était ouverte. Je restai transie sur le porche de mon propre appartement. Je ne réalisai pas alors ce que cette porte ouverte signifiait. Law me rejoignit quelques minutes après en voyant que je n'avais pas passé la porte d'entrée. J'étais sûre de l'avoir fermée avant de partir pourtant.

En un mouvement, nous pénétrâmes dans l'appartement. Le sol était jonché de papiers. La toile qui était sur mon chevalet n'était plus vierge. Elle comportait un post-it sur lequel était écrit "Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, alors tu n'auras pas ça non plus. - B". Ça? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Je jetai un oeil vers tous les papiers traînant au sol. C'est là que je remarquai une pochette noire, stylisée par mes soins lors de ma première année de licence. C'était la pochette qui me servait de portfolio. Oh non, ne me dites pas qu'il a osé… Je pris délicatement la pochette, de peur de la trouver vide...

Plus rien. Le portfolio que je devais présenter à l'école d'art était vierge. Tout s'écroula. C'est bizarre, tout tournait autour de moi, j'ai foutrement chaud aussi… Je fermai brièvement les yeux en lâchant ma pochette qui s'ouvrit en grand sur le sol, vide.

\- Et maintenant, quoi? me fit Law me ramenant furtivement à la réalité, ramassant le post-it.  
\- Et maintenant, tout est foutu, répondis-je avec une voix lointaine en m'affalant sur mon canapé. Rentre chez toi, je vais me débrouiller.  
\- T'as tout sauf l'air bien, tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser?

\- T'as passé une soirée de merde à cause de moi, autant ne pas aggraver les choses. Va te coucher, Law. S'il te plaît. Laisse-moi.

Il souffla fortement du nez. Je pris mon téléphone et appelai Sabo -enfin sur le téléphone d'Ace mais je savais que Sabo allait répondre- avant de lui dire que j'étais rentrée, affalée sur le canapé et que je venais de me faire voler quatre ans de travail parce que quelqu'un était entré par effraction chez moi. Je me foutais de la réaction de Sabo, ça me ramènera pas les clichés des toiles que j'ai faites. Toiles qui sont entreposées dans un garage sordide chez mon père, à l'autre bout du pays. Et j'ai pas le temps d'aller les récupérer.

\- Tout est fini, Sabo. Je rentrerai pas à l'école, j'habiterai pas à Paris, j'suis un peu bourrée et j'suis triste. J'vais aller dormir, j'te rappelle demain… Oui, oui, sans faute… Ouais, bye.

Je raccrochai et vis que Law n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là, j'suis pas encore une casseuse d'ambiance pour toi?

\- Soraya, calme-toi...

\- Quoi, t'as pitié de moi, parce que j'suis épileptique et que tu veux pas me laisser toute seule parce que "oh, regardez-la elle est handicapée et dépendante, ahah, comme c'est drôle!"  
\- Soraya.. gronda-t-il  
\- Tu sais quoi, j'suis idiote de penser qu'une soirée pouvait tout changer, reniflai-je, ça a tout aggravé. J'suis bête de m'accrocher à une passion qu'on dénigre tout le temps, à commencer par ma mère, mes anciens amis, certains de mes anciens profs…. J'suis bête de penser que j'allais me changer les idées. J'suis bête de penser que la danse avec moi, elle signifiait quelque chose. Parce que je sais que t'as détesté danser avec moi.

\- So-...  
\- Non, ne le nie pas, je le sais, tu m'as à peine adressé la parole à partir du moment où on a arrêté de danser. Merci de m'avoir ramenée, mais ça devrait aller, je prends mon médoc et je file dormir.  
\- Avec la porte ouverte? Compte pas sur moi pour te laisser seule. Même si je dois dormir sur le canapé.

Il est têtu. Mais je le suis encore plus. Je me redressai difficilement.

\- Law, t'as laissé ta porte déverrouillée et t'as ton chez-toi. Bouge de chez moi, tu veux?

Je me dirigeai vers l'armoire à pharmacie dans la salle de bains et y cherchai mes médicaments. Sans succès. Je les ai bougé de place et je m'en rappelle plus? Je cherchai dans les pièces les plus évidentes, mais rien. Law cherchait, lui aussi. Je lui ai dit d'aller dormir, à partir de là, s'il veut pas bouger, c'est à lui qu'il doit s'en prendre pas à moi.

\- Putain de bordel de merde, jurai-je en râlant, où sont mes médocs?

* * *

**Point de vue Law**

Je venais de vérifier les endroits les plus évidents et rien. Je retournai le post-it et je pus y lire: "Au fait, cherche pas tes médocs, t'en as pas besoin pour faire des crises, connasse! -B". Je le montrai à Soraya et elle commença à paniquer vraiment. Sa respiration se bloqua d'un coup, elle trembla et pâlit d'un coup.

\- Je disais donc, je reste avec toi. T'as de l'alcool dans le sang, pas tes médocs, il est tard, tu viens d'apprendre qu'on t'avait cambriolé et à voir ta tête, t'es pas bien. Ou je dors chez toi ou tu dors chez moi, mais tu restes pas seule.

Elle m'inquiète énormément. Elle débloque pas totalement, mais à sa manière de marcher, je sens qu'elle est pas fraîche. J'suis crevé, et j'aimerais bien me coucher pour oublier cette soirée. Ce serait pas mal.

\- Tu veux rester avec moi? Alors faut qu'on bloque la porte. Avec quoi, je sais pas mais on trouvera bien.

Elle agitait les bras dans tous les sens, en pleine panique. Je la saisis au vol par les épaules.

\- Respire, paniquer ne servira à rien. Je vais fermer ma porte et je reviens, toi trouve une chaise et bloque cette porte. Je dors avec toi cette nuit. Point final. On avisera de la suite demain matin.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse pour se calmer. J'espérai qu'elle ne remarque rien. Je suis pas familier au concept de proximité avec des connaissances. Elle se décala et me laissa quitter son appartement. Je rentrai chez moi, récupérai deux-trois affaires avant de verrouiller ma porte et de rejoindre Soraya, bloquer la porte d'entrée avec une chaise et me diriger vers le salon.

\- Au point où on en est, viens dormir avec moi, me proposa-t-elle. Il est tard, et le canapé est plein de feuilles, ça sera pas confortable.

J'hochai la tête et la suivis dans la chambre. Elle m'indiqua d'un geste de la main la salle de bains. Je pris une douche, me brossai les dents et rentrai dans le lit.

Vous connaissez cette sensation étrange de rentrer dans un lit qui n'est pas le vôtre? Et en plus, la personne est à peine votre amie? Ben je la ressens actuellement.

Je posai ma tête sur l'oreiller et fermai les yeux. Malgré tout ça, enfin, je pouvais enfin dormir. Heureusement pour moi, je travaille pas demain. Je restai dans mon coin, Soraya alla dormir elle aussi, anxieuse. Nous sombrons facilement dans le sommeil.

* * *

Un coup. Puis un autre, plus violent cette fois. Est-ce que ça fait partie de mon rêve? Pas vraiment. Et une respiration rauque. Depuis quand je dors avec quelqu'un? J'ai ramené quelqu'un après la soirée? 'Tain, j'étais de service, et j'ai bu? Sérieusement? Les coups se faisaient plus insistants sur mon bras. J'ouvrais les yeux. On s'excitait à côté de moi. Je chopai mon téléphone et allumai la lampe torche en me levant. Une femme était en train de gigoter à côté de moi. Une brunette. Soraya. Du sang coulait de sa bouche entrouverte.

Je réalisai enfin. Et merde. Elle fait une crise. Putain de bordel de merde! jurai-je intérieurement en composant le numéro des urgences.

Je leur donnai les coordonnées et m'habillai prestement pour pouvoir les accueillir. Quelques minutes après, Soraya s'est calmée, ils sont arrivés et ont transporté Soraya sur un brancard. Je donnai le sac de la brune aux pompiers en y ajoutant également mon numéro sur un post-it pour qu'elle puisse m'appeler en cas de problème. Mais je pouvais pas rester avec elle en laissant son appart libre d'accès à tout le monde. Je décidai donc de me recoucher, seul, dans ce lit où il aurait pu se passer plein de choses.

Foutue soirée où j'ai failli laisser mes hormones prendre le dessus. J'croyais qu'elle avait pas pour vocation de terminer dans ton lit, celle-là? me souffla ma conscience.

Ouais, ouais c'est vrai, mais quand j'ai vu ce connard lever la main sur elle, je sais pas, j'avais envie de le cogner, il me rappelait quelqu'un. Et quand on a dansé, bon sang, c'est possible d'être aussi chétive et une fois un peu désinhibée, on découvre une véritable étoile du dancefloor, chaude comme la braise qui réveille tes hormones comme ça? Rien que d'y repenser, ça m'émoustille. C'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd…

Je soufflai. Foutue soirée où j'ai pas arrêté de repasser cette danse en boucle. Foutue soirée où j'deviens tactile. C'était juste une soirée, hein? Une soirée où TU te retrouves dans le lit d'une meuf, c'est que c'était pas qu'une soirée, mon grand!

Et puis merde, j'y penserai plus tard. Je calai ma tête dans l'oreiller et m'endormis d'un sommeil agité.

* * *

_TADAAAAM!_

**_Donc oui, la fameuse "Ellie" c'est bien l'épilepsie. Oui, cette fiction parle d'épilepsie. Oui je suis épileptique et oui, moi aussi je suis passée par là à un moment de ma vie. Aujourd'hui, Ellie se porte bien, je me porte bien, c'est tout ce qui compte. Mais c'est pas forcément le cas de toutes les personnes qui en sont atteintes._**

_Je m'arrête là pour revenir à des choses plus joyeuses. Soraya a été cambriolée (J'croyais avoir dit des choses joyeuses...) mais y'a eu rapprochement entre les deux. Aussi, Soraya dit qu'elle va se reprendre mais, y croyez-vous vraiment?  
_

_Oh et Law qui semble connaître Bartoloméo, vous pensez qu'il s'est passé quoi entre eux?_

_En tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et à mettre la fiction en favori/suivi si vous voulez être instantanément notifié(e) des updates par mail (et pas l'apprendre quarante ans après...)_

_Oubliez pas les pourboires pour les serveurs, ça fait toujours plaisir! Par contre, évitez de laisser vos numéros, ça fait du gâchis de papier..._

_Pillow_


	6. Chapter 6

_Heya!_

_Un chapitre 6 moins mouvementé que les précédents et on va rentrer dans le lard très prochainement. Mais avant, un peu de mélancolie ne fera pas de mal..._

_**EDIT DU 31/08/2020: Chapitre corrigé!**  
_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 6

\- Flash-back: Mois de mars-

_Allongée sur le lit, j'attends que Bart' rentre. Comme d'habitude, il est sorti avec ses potes et me laisse toute seule à la maison à tout gérer. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas mon colocataire, sinon bonjour les problèmes avec les voisins. Il est du genre à gueuler pour rien. Surtout quand il est bourré. Mais j'ai pris l'habitude._

_J'ai passé la journée à faire les lessives, les poussières, le sol, la salle de bains et surtout à jeter les cadavres de canettes de bière qui jonchaient le sol. L'appartement empeste l'alcool. Rien que de respirer cette odeur me rend nauséeuse. Je passe ma main sur mon front. Il va encore rentrer tard, j'ai encore mangé seule et quand il rentrera, il me demandera de me déshabiller et comme d'habitude, je refuserai. Le concours d'entrée a lieu dans une semaine et clairement, j'ai pas envie en ce moment. C'est beaucoup trop stressant et j'ai plus envie de soutien plutôt que de m'envoyer en l'air._

_Qu'on se le dise, Bartoloméo n'est pas quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil quand il est bourré. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me dit que je devrais le remercier parce que personne d'autre ne voudrait de moi. Ce ne serait pas non plus la première fois que sa main s'abattra sur ma joue et sur mon corps lorsque je refuserai ses avances. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il me traiterait de tous les noms d'oiseaux quand il verra que je pleure. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je partirai me réfugier chez Nami ou Ace en larmes._

_Je sature de cette situation, mais je n'ai pas le coeur d'y mettre fin. Je crois que je ne m'en remettrais pas._

_La porte d'entrée s'ouvre, je l'entends depuis la chambre. Je souffle doucement, essayant de me dire que ce soir ce sera différent et qu'il n'insistera pas. Je l'entends se cogner et jurer en frappant le mur. Je ferme les yeux._

_Non. Ce soir ne sera pas différent des autres. Il pénètre dans la chambre. Il est minuit et demie. Il me secoue violemment, son haleine d'alcool me parvenant, renforçant ma nausée pré-existante._

_\- Allez, So', juste ce soir, balbutia-t-il, tu sais que j'en ai besoin, hein?! HEIN?!_

_\- Va te laver, j'ai besoin de dormir, Bart', lâche-moi, je réponds d'une voix qui se veut lasse._

_\- Allez, juste ce soir et on en parle plus._

_\- Bartoloméo, on a eu des dizaines de fois cette discussion, et je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Non, c'est non. Point à la ligne._

_\- CONNASSE!_

_Une gifle. La première d'une longue série car ce soir encore, il n'est pas décidé à me laisser du répit. Il revient à la charge, tout le temps, chaque soir. Et je suis lasse de lui refuser à chaque fois et de devoir me justifier. Il me frappe, me prend violemment par le bras avant de passer ses mains sous mon t-shirt en essayant de l'enlever. Je me débats en criant:_

_\- J'ai dit "Non", Bart'! Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas, merde à la fin!_

_\- Tu vas voir ailleurs, c'est ça?! J'te suffis plus?! En même temps, comment je pourrais suffire à une meuf aussi coincée? Au moindre bout de peau dévoilé, ça y est, madame fait sa vierge effarouchée!_

_\- Je ne vais pas voir ailleurs, comme tu le dis si bien, sifflai-je, avant d'ajouter, excédée: Je dors chez une amie, puisque tu n'as pas l'air décidé à arrêter ton manège._

_Une autre gifle. Et les coups pleuvent sur mes maigres bras tandis que j'essaie de me protéger un maximum. Et j'essaie de me convaincre que c'est juste parce qu'il est bourré, que lorsqu'il est sobre, il n'est pas insistant, il est possessif, jaloux mais il n'a jamais insisté pour quoique ce soit. Mais c'est un autre homme une fois qu'il a bu._

_Je me lève et prends mon sac à dos, mon sac à main, mon téléphone, mes clés et m'apprête à quitter l'appartement lorsque Bartoloméo revient. Il est furieux, je le sais. Mais le seul moyen pour moi de m'en sortir, c'est de fuir cet homme. Ce démon intérieur qui lui pourrit les entrailles. Je fuis son regard et sans un mot, quitte cet antre où règne un tyran. Je descends les escaliers au plus vite, entendant Bartoloméo me hurler de revenir et me menaçant._

_J'ai la chair de poule, je suis fatiguée, au bord des larmes. J'attrape maladroitement mon téléphone tellement mes mains tremblent de peur. Je compose le numéro d'Ace en reniflant et quittant l'immeuble. Il répond une fois que je suis dehors:_

_\- Ne bouge pas, on arrive, me fit-il, comprenant immédiatement la raison de mon appel. Comment tu te sens?_

_\- Il m'a encore frappée… hoquetai-je en serrant mon sac plus fort contre moi._

_\- T'as des bleus?_

_\- Je sais pas, Ace, je suis terrorisée, j'ai peur, je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas là, s'il descend et qu'il me retrouve, je sais pas ce qui pourrait se passer._

_\- On est dans la voiture et on fonce avec mes deux frangins. On est là, So'. On sera toujours là, ok? Tu viens avec nous quelques jours, et ensuite on porte plainte ok?_

_\- Je.. Je.. Je peux pas porter plainte, ça va m'attirer des ennuis et si mon père apprend ça…_

_\- So', je te jure que ton père sera plus rassuré de savoir que tu as cherché un moyen de l'arrêter plutôt que de te retrouver morte rouée de coups dans un caniveau sordide. Alors, tu viendras avec nous au commissariat et on portera plainte._

_\- Je peux pas, Ace! explosai-je en larmes. Je… J'ai… Je…_

_\- So', on arrive, y'a des ralentissements sur la route. Foutu jeudis soirs, toujours il faut que les étudiants aillent en boîte et qu'ils bouchent les grandes artères de la ville… MAIS AVANCE TES GRANDS MORTS, DEVANT, PUTAIN!... On arrive, So', promis._

_Et il raccroche, me laissant en proie à mes larmes qui ne cessent de couler. Je marche un peu quand soudain, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Je sursaute. Ce n'est qu'un type de l'immeuble qui va sûrement en ville._

_\- Madame, vous êtes sûre que ça va? me demande-t-il doucement en s'approchant, voyant que je tremblais comme une feuille._

_Je suis couverte de bleus, à peine vêtue, pieds nus, en larmes, oui, ça va, je tape mon meilleur jeudi soir. Crétin. Mais je me contentais de lui répondre:_

_\- S'il vous plaît… je murmure à travers mes larmes, je vous en supplie…_

_\- Madame, vous êtes couverte de bleus, vous êtes sûre que ça va?_

_Ah bah bravo, t'as enfin remarqué._

_La porte de l'immeuble s'ouvre de nouveau et Bartoloméo en sort, je me fige et me mets à trembler de plus belle._

_\- J'vous en supplie, ne le laissez pas s'approcher de moi… Il va me frapper, sinon… J'vous en supplie, implorai-je ce jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en m'accrochant désespérément à son t-shirt._

_Il paraît surpris par mon geste soudain mais ne s'en formalise pas. Il décroche mes mains de son haut, se tourne vers mon copain, le toise et lui dit:_

_\- C'est toi qui l'a frappé?_

_\- Ouais, et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça peut t'faire?_

_\- On va pas être potes toi et moi. D'où tu lèves la main sur une femme, enfoiré?! grogne le brun_

_\- C'te connasse refuse de faire l'amour avec moi! essaie de se justifier Bartoloméo._

_\- Et donc? fait-il, ne comprenant pas la logique derrière son raisonnement._

_\- Bah sans ça, j'ai pas mon fric tu vois? Alors dégage de là, menace le vert._

_Le brun se retourne vers moi et me demande si je travaille dans le milieu. Son sous-entendu ne peut pas être plus clair: es-tu une prostituée? Je réponds par la négative et assure que je ne sais pas de quoi il parle. Il se retourne et se prend un poing dans la figure. Je me mets à hurler, à trembler de tout mon mètre soixante. Le brun vacille mais ne tombe pas. Il bloque le second poing qui lui était destiné et réplique avec plus de forces._

_Bartoloméo vacille dangereusement et tombe au sol en couinant de douleur. Mon sauveur se retourne vers moi, il a un bleu sur la joue. Je m'approche de lui et m'apprête à parler quand il me devance:_

_\- Appelle les flics._

_\- M-M-Mais…_

_\- Il t'a frappé et m'a frappé et est en état d'ébriété certain. Si on porte plainte, il sera hors d'état de nuire. Au moins pour quelques temps. Tu veux l'éloigner de toi?_

_J'hoche la tête vigoureusement, je n'en peux plus de cette situation. Je compose le numéro de la police et leur expose la situation. On me répond qu'ils arrivaient. Je raccroche et le brun voyant que je n'étais vêtue seulement de mon pull léger et d'un jean -aussi parce que je tremble comme une feuille de froid et de peur-, se permet d'enlever sa veste et de me la passer._

_\- Tiens, mets ça en attendant les officiers._

_\- M-Merci, mais… e-et toi? reniflai-je_

_Il n'allait tout de même pas me faire croire qu'il n'avait pas froid en étant en t-shirt à manches courtes en pleine nuit du mois de mars, quand même? Il hausse les épaules comme s'il s'en fichait. Bon…_

_Je serre les pans de sa veste un peu plus contre moi lorsqu'on entend la sirène caractéristique des policiers retentir et une portière s'ouvrir. Ils me voient, voient le brun et voient Bartoloméo, toujours en train de gémir. Ils le redressent avant de nous emmener dans leur véhicule, sans nous demander quoique ce soit. J'envoie rapidement un message à Ace de m'attendre chez moi une fois qu'ils arriveraient, que j'avais eu une mésaventure mais que tout allait bien maintenant, que j'allais au commissariat porter plainte et que dès que tout ça sera terminé, je rentrerai. Il me répond par trois points d'interrogation mais je le rassure en disant que je leur expliquerai dès que je serais de retour._

_Le brun ne desserre pas les dents de tout le trajet. Arrivé au commissariat, Bartoloméo semble prendre conscience de la situation et la première chose qu'il fait c'est de m'insulter et de me cracher dessus. Heureusement pour moi, il est retenu par les officiers qui lui ordonnent de se calmer._

_Lorsque je relève les yeux vers lui, ce n'est plus Bartoloméo que je vois, mais ma mère. Le grand brun n'est plus là, les policiers non plus. Je ne suis plus en extérieur mais chez moi, dans la salle à manger chez mon père, en plein repas. Ma mère est en face de moi, nous sommes toutes les deux et elle est furieuse. J'étais encore au lycée, à cette époque-là. C'était il y a quatre ans._

_\- Tu n'es qu'un échec. Tu me fais honte! Je voyais grand pour toi, je te voyais déjà à la tête d'une grande entreprise, à la suite de ton père mais non, madame n'en fait qu'à sa tête et elle part dans l'art! Mais voyez-vous ça… T'es bien contente que ton père te paye tout parce qu'il est gaga de toi! Quand tu devras te débrouiller seule, tu n'auras rien parce qu'on ne peut pas vivre de l'art. Tu m'entends, Soraya?! Alors sur tes demandes d'université, tu vas me faire le plaisir de mettre le commerce en premier. C'est ÇA ton avenir. C'est l'honneur de la famille._

_Je me mets à pleurer. Elle n'a jamais compris que ma passion c'était une partie de moi et qu'en partant dans le commerce, il m'était impossible de continuer à exercer mon art sans m'attirer des regards moqueurs. Ce dont je ne voulais pas._

_\- Et puis, avec ton épilepsie, être cadre est beaucoup moins contraignant, tu as tes horaires fixes, ton emploi du temps, tout est stable au lieu de passer ton temps à gribouiller pour quelque chose qui n'a aucun sens qui ne te permettra pas de vivre convenablement!_

_Je ne dis rien. Elle a tort. Les études de commerce sont stressantes, trop stressantes pour moi. Et il était hors de question de me lancer là-dedans. Je triture les petits pois dans mon assiette. Je n'ai pas faim. Elle m'a coupé l'appétit. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle me rabaisse en permanence?_

_\- C'est pour ton bien, Soraya. Ton père ne le voit pas comme ça, mais tu es notre seul enfant, l'entreprise familiale ne peut être dirigée que par des membres éminents de la famille. Regarde ton oncle Oscar, il est exclu de tout événement parce qu'il es-..._

_-Ça suffit, maman, ordonne-je d'un ton grave._

_\- On ne coupe pas la parole, jeune fille, me répond-t-elle. C'est malpoli._

_\- Tout comme c'est malpoli de ne pas encourager son enfant à poursuivre la voie qu'il a envie de suivre. Je décide de mon avenir. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Et tu sais quoi? Toi et ta famille de bourges, vous êtes bien contents que papa ait repris les rênes de l'entreprise! Il n'y a que cette histoire d'honneur qui compte. Vous êtes lamentables._

_\- Je t'interdis…!_

_-Ah oui, et que vas-tu m'interdire? J'ai bientôt dix-huit ans, je vais quitter le cocon familial pour partir à l'autre bout du pays, pour m'éloigner de toi. Et que vas-tu faire? Hein, dis-moi, maman. Tu vas m'en empêcher? Quelle blague._

_Je me lève, jette ma serviette rageusement et quitte la pièce en claquant la porte._

_"Tu n'es qu'un échec. Tu n'es qu'un échec. Tu me fais honte. Tu n'es qu'un échec…". Tout tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Comment peut-elle être si odieuse?_

_Comment ne peut-elle pas penser à mon propre bonheur? Je serre les dents, retenant avec difficultés mes larmes. Je m'enferme dans ma chambre et ferme les yeux. La nuit porte conseil._

_"Tu n'es qu'un échec. Tu me fais honte."_

* * *

\- Présent-

Je me réveillai en sursaut, repassant les événements en boucle. Il faisait noir et au vu de l'odeur de produits chimiques et du tube qui s'est logé dans mon bras, je soupirai. _Encore une crise à ajouter à ton palmarès_, dit ma conscience, aussi dépitée que moi.

Ellie… J'ai mal au crâne, une perfusion accrochée à mon bras, un habit d'infirme et j'ignore quelle heure il est. Et aucun moyen de regarder par dehors, puisque ma chambre est entièrement sombre, pas de fenêtres ni quoi que ce soit. Je soupirai encore une fois.

Je me redressai lentement. Bon, et maintenant quoi? J'entends derrière la porte des rires des infirmières et des internes. Tout était calme, semble-t-il, c'est encore la nuit, sinon j'entendrais sûrement d'autres personnes venues en visite. Je m'inspectai rapidement. Une perfusion sur le bras droit et un bleu sur le coude gauche -apparemment on s'est loupés au moment de me faire ma perfusion, un bonheur-, nue exceptée ma culotte sous ma tenue d'infirme, une douleur aiguë à la langue et un goût de sang dans la bouche. Je me sentais mal. Je me rappelle de ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir.

La soirée, l'alcool, les danses, Law, le cambriolage, la panique, le vol de médicaments, Law qui dort avec moi et - attendez, comment ça Law qui dort avec moi?- Je fronçai les sourcils. Je me rappelai juste qu'il est venu chez moi pour me raccompagner, m'a dit qu'il a failli cogner ce connard de Bartoloméo…

Soudain un flash se produit dans mon esprit. Cogner, Bartoloméo, Law. Et tout s'éclaire. Et je revois la scène du mois de mars, où on est tous les deux allés au commissariat porter plainte, qu'ils avaient foutu le vert en garde à vue pendant quarante-huit heures mais l'affaire s'est close là. Depuis je n'ai jamais pu le remercier correctement. Je n'ai même pas osé chercher son nom, le simple fait qu'il habite dans mon immeuble ne m'avait alors pas effleuré l'esprit ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Mais oui, maintenant, je vois. Law avait dû vouloir sortir en ville sauf qu'il était là au mauvais moment et il s'est retrouvé pris à parti entre moi et mon agresseur. Ça me fait bizarre de ressasser tout ça mais c'est pourtant la vérité. La dure vérité que je me cachais. Bartoloméo est un homme violent, alcoolique et attiré par l'argent et uniquement que par ça.

Est-ce que la soirée d'hier m'a fait oublier? Oui. Est-ce qu'en revenant chez moi, j'ai bien vu qu'il n'était pas prêt à me lâcher? Oui. Il reviendra sûrement. Est-ce que je vis dans la peur depuis notre rupture il y a un mois et demi de ça? J'en dors plus la nuit.

Mais Law, est-ce qu'il est encore à l'intérieur? Est-ce que c'est lui qui a appelé les urgences? _Si ce n'est pas lui, c'est pas le saint-esprit qui les a appelé_, me souffla ma conscience. Je restai là, perdue dans mes pensées à fixer un point invisible devant moi lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

\- Soraya?

Je reconnus sa voix immédiatement.

\- Sabo? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? balbutiai-je

Il rentra à l'intérieur de la pièce, alluma la lumière et s'assit à côté de moi. Il sourit.

\- Ace ne s'est pas cassé la gueule dans la douche, tu t'en doutes. J'étais dans le couloir lorsque les pompiers t'ont amené aux urgences, soupira-t-il

\- Oui, je sais. C'est Bartoloméo. Ils se sont battus à cause de m-

\- T-t-t. Pas à cause de toi. Bartoloméo, apparemment reprochait à Ace d'être ton nouveau copain ou que sais-je encore, il s'en est pris à lui et lui a cassé le nez.

\- Ouais, il est venu à la soirée du Bar m'en coller une parce que je voulais pas de lui avec moi.

Je baissai la tête.

\- Il vous a tabassé, Ace, toi à plusieurs reprises, tu te faisais harceler par téléphone et encore aujourd'hui par courrier, il vient sonner chez toi… Et aujourd'hui, il entre chez toi par effraction… Il te faut quoi de plus pour porter plainte Soraya, franchement?

\- C'est ce que mon père a dit aussi. En précisant de t'appeler à la rescousse pour être le garant de ma défense. soupirai-je

\- Mais bien sûr que je le ferai! s'exclama-t-il. Il a fait bien trop de mal, ce genre d'individu devrait être derrière les barreaux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

\- Sabo, tu te rappelles de quand je suis rentrée chez moi et que vous étiez tous les trois en train de m'attendre, quand cette fois-là j'ai failli le traîner en justice?

\- Tu revenais du commissariat, pas vrai?

J'hochai la tête, me replongeant dans mes souvenirs…

* * *

_Je quitte la voiture de police pour me diriger chez moi. Je remercie le conducteur et marche sous la pluie vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. Une fois à l'intérieur, une douce chaleur m'enveloppe alors. Je grimpe les escaliers vers chez moi. J'entre à l'intérieur de l'appartement et je vois un blond et deux bruns, dont un s'est endormi. Je souris en les voyant et me jette dans leurs bras._

_\- Alors? me fait Sabo, un brin inquiet._

_\- Garde à vue pour ce connard pendant quarante-huit heures. Je dois y retourner après-demain pour un examen médical pour voir si y'a des traces de coups._

_\- Les crétins, soupire Ace, comme si ça se voyait pas…_

_\- Ace, réprimande Sabo, c'est pas très malin de dire ça comme ça._

_\- Oops… Désolée So'._

_J'hoche la tête négativement. Deux jours où je vais pouvoir ne penser qu'à moi et mes amis. Deux jours où je pourrais vivre sans peur de me faire agresser par mon copain._

_\- On est là, So'. Maintenant, tu es en sécurité. m'assure Ace. Bon même si Luffy est pas très communicatif…_

_Il se tourne vers le canapé où le cadet de leur fratrie a élu domicile, le temps d'une sieste. Je me mets à rire doucement. C'était fini. On allait sûrement le juger pour coups et blessures, violence conjugale en état d'ébriété -quoique je ne sais pas si ce motif existe, 'fin les termes juridiques et moi vous savez-..._

_\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que vous vous retrouviez au commissariat? demande Sabo_

_\- Il s'est battu avec quelqu'un sur le parking. Quelqu'un que j'ai supplié de me protéger. Je ne sais même pas son nom ni même s'il habite ici, pour tout dire. Il m'a défendu et m'a conseillé d'appeler la police avant que l'autre abruti ne se dise que c'est une bonne idée de lever la main sur moi._

_\- Tu sais à quoi il ressemblait?_

_\- Non, je me rappelle plus trop. Il était plus grand que Bartoloméo, je crois, brun avec des tatouages sur les mains, des espèces de croix bizarres. Je n'ai même pas pensé à le remercier à vrai dire…_

_Deux jours plus tard_

_Je raccroche et m'effondre au sol. Il allait être libéré, car quelqu'un a payé la caution. Il est libre. Libre de me frapper de nouveau. Libre de m'insulter de nouveau. J'ai peur. Je tremble. J'appelle Ace en larmes, ma voix est tellement pleine de larmes qu'il ne comprend pas ce que je lui dis. Il décide de venir me voir. C'est là que Bartoloméo a commencé à penser que je le trompais._

* * *

\- Ace m'avait dit que tu avais besoin d'un refuge pour quelques temps, le temps de préparer sereinement ton concours d'entrée. J'ai accepté que tu viennes -la porte ne t'est jamais fermée- et au final j'ai bien fait. Hier, il te battait en étant alcoolique, aujourd'hui, il rentre chez toi par effraction et surtout il te vole ton travail. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi…

\- Ah non, pas toi non plus! grondai-je

Il se mit à rire. Ace est bien comme son frère, c'est assez terrible. Moi qui pensais que Sabo était plus posé… Je remuai un peu sur mon lit d'infirme. Une question me brûlait les lèvres et je m'empressai de la poser:

\- Comment va Ace?

\- Ils sont en train de réparer son nez, faut dire que Bartoloméo y est pas allé de main morte…

\- Faut tout le temps que mes amis soient embarqués dans mes problèmes, c'est terrible…

\- Et toi, pourquoi t'es là?

Je soupirai, regardai mon bras avant de répondre:

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je me retrouve dans un lit d'hôpital à cette heure-ci.

\- Il est neuf heures du matin, précisa-t-il.

\- Il n'y avait personne avec moi au moment où je suis arrivée?

\- Non, personne, à part les pompiers.

Je soupirai de soulagement. Au moins, il n'aura pas à me voir dans un état encore pire que tout à l'heure… Sabo me dit qu'il allait se charger de monter un dossier contre Bartoloméo pour qu'il croupisse en prison pendant un bon moment. Qu'il allait avoir assez de preuves pour pouvoir l'envoyer en taule.

\- Sabo, l'interpellai-je alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre.

\- Hmm?

\- Tu penses que j'ai besoin d'aller voir quelqu'un? Depuis quelques temps, j'arrête pas de revoir des scènes troublantes dans mes rêves, la scène de ce jeune homme qui me protège de Bartoloméo… et j'ai vu une scène de dispute avec ma mère…

Je relevai la tête vers lui. Il ne sembla pas particulièrement choqué, au contraire. Il me sourit et, avant de quitter la pièce, me dit:

\- Si tu juges que c'est nécessaire pour ton bien, alors fais-le. Si ça te permet d'extérioriser encore mieux que la peinture, alors vas-y. C'est pas à moi de te dire quoi faire, So'. Maintenant, pense à toi et rien qu'à toi. Le reste, je m'en occupe.

Je restai seule dans mes pensées quelques instants avant d'entendre de nouveau la porte s'ouvrir, cette fois-ci sur une infirmière.

\- Comment vous vous sentez? me fit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- J'ai soif et mal au dos, mais ça va, répondis-je en levant les yeux vers elle.

Elle nota ces informations sur une feuille et reprit:

\- Le médecin vous a programmé un scanner, pour voir si vous n'avez rien et ensuite on vous garde en observation jusqu'à ce qu'on ait les résultats.

\- Ça peut prendre combien de temps? demandai-je, ne souhaitant qu'une chose: quitter le service des urgences au plus vite.

Elle soupira avant de me lancer un "Je l'ignore, ça dépend du temps que ça prend pour analyser les résultats" et quitta la pièce. Bon, ben je vais rester encore un moment je pense. Heureusement pour moi, Law m'avait laissé mon téléphone dans mon sac et son numéro. _Bizarre comme moyen d'avoir le numéro d'un mec qui te plaît_, me souffle ma conscience.

Oui mais en attendant je l'ai. Et par chance il me reste encore un peu de batterie. Faut absolument que je prévienne mon père pour qu'il appelle un serrurier et un réparateur et ensuite Law pour le remercier d'hier soir.

Je soufflai en composant le numéro de mon père. Je lui racontai tout et, pour une fois, mon paternel ne m'a pas réprimandée pour avoir bu. Il grogna plus qu'il ne parla tout du long et au final, se perdait dans des menaces qui n'avaient aucun effet. Le paroxysme de sa colère a été lorsque je lui ai dit que mes médicaments ont été volés. Il a hurlé dans le téléphone en insultant Bartoloméo de tous les noms d'oiseaux -entre nous, il avait raison mais bon, l'insulter c'est déjà lui donner trop d'importance-. En résumé: oui, il allait envoyer un réparateur au plus vite et un serrurier pour mettre une serrure et une chaîne à ma porte et il me fit promettre de ne pas rester seule les prochains jours. Enfin, il me demanda à quel moment je sortirai de l'hôpital, et à mon plus grand désespoir -et au sien aussi, si j'en crois le long soupir qu'il poussa-, j'ai dû lui dire de prendre son mal en patience. Lorsque je raccrochai, je soufflai. Maintenant, il était temps d'appeler Law pour le remercier. Dix heures quarante.

_Avec 5% tu vas pas aller loin, autant lui envoyer un message, c'est plus direct_, me glisse ma conscience.

J'entrai le numéro avant de composer le message. Et je commençai par un banal "Salut, c'est Soraya. Je voulais te remercier…" Remercier de quoi? De m'avoir encore sauvée? De m'avoir envoyé aux urgences? Ahah, quelle ironie, dit comme ça, on penserait qu'il s'est allié à Ellie pour me clouer dans ce foutu lit d'infirme.

Alors j'écris "Je voulais te remercier pour hier soir. Et aussi pour Nami. Maintenant je vais mieux. Enfin si clouée sur un lit d'hôpital est une situation enviable… Mais voilà, désolée de t'avoir fait passer une mauvaise soirée et une mauvaise nuit."

Et maintenant, comment finir? "Bisous" est trop familier, "cordialement" c'est trop pro, "Soraya" c'est trop email… 2% de batterie, eh merde, j'ai trop usé de données pour appeler mon paternel. Je finis par écrire un "Bye :) " avant d'envoyer à la hâte. L'accusé de réception me parvint quelques secondes à peine après l'envoi. J'éteignis mon téléphone avant d'attendre mon examen. Autant essayer de récupérer quelques pourcentages de batterie. Et ne plus penser à rien aussi, ça me paraît être un bon plan.

* * *

**Point de vue Law**

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me tira de ma torpeur. Je grognai et cherchai mon cellulaire, qui, évidemment, s'est fait la malle. Trop peur de se retrouver encastré dans le mur, je suppose, comme son prédécesseur. Je me redressai alors pour soulever mon oreiller et récupérai mon appareil. Il afficha dix heures quarante-cinq et un message reçu, d'un numéro inconnu, mais qui commençait par un "Salut c'est Soraya". Donc elle allait bien apparemment. Je lus le message à la va-vite avant d'émerger totalement. J'enregistrai le numéro au cas où cette fille aurait besoin d'aide.

Lorsque je repense à ce soir-là, une colère sourde me prend du fin fond de mes entrailles. La jeune femme qui se faisait battre ne pouvait être que Soraya. Elle était en couple avec un homme violent, déjà en couple avec la bouteille d'alcool, à ce moment-là. Un ménage à trois qui ne fonctionnait pas des masses. Qui ne pouvait jamais fonctionner, selon moi. Savoir que nos deux témoignages n'ont pas suffi à l'envoyer en prison me donne envie de gerber. À quel moment tu laisses l'agresseur en liberté? Surtout que le corps de la jeune femme était criblé de blessures.

Malgré moi, ma mâchoire se serra. J'ai jamais pu supporter ce type mais alors jamais. Un ivrogne parmi tant d'autres, mais alors lui… Quand je l'entendais crier pour qu'on -Soraya- lui ouvre, j'avais qu'une envie, c'est de lui clouer le bec, parce que j'étais crevé et qu'il m'empêchait de dormir. Quand j'ai entendu et vu ce qu'il a fait à Soraya hier soir, j'avais qu'une envie: lui botter le cul. Mais j'étais de service. Alors j'ai rien fait. Qu'il rentre même pas dans mon champ de vision. Mon poing est prêt à rendre une petite visite à sa figure.

Je parcourus la chambre du regard avant de quitter la pièce. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, si ce n'est des cadres photos d'elle et ses amis, la veilleuse koala que j'avais éteinte lorsqu'elle a quitté l'appartement avec les pompiers et d'autres choses personnelles. Savoir qu'elle dormait encore avec une veilleuse me fit sourire légèrement. J'arrivai bientôt sur la pièce principale de l'appartement, le salon. Sous les tonnes de papier, je pouvais distinguer des poufs, un canapé, une table basse entre autres. Je ne touchais à rien dans cette pièce, me contentant de regarder. J'apercevais le chevalet au fond de la pièce adjacente au salon à laquelle on pouvait accéder par un petit escalier, surélevant la pièce.

Il n'y avait pas à dire: elle vivait dans un certain confort et ne manquait de rien. Pourtant, à la regarder, j'ai du mal à le croire. Mais bon, si on juge les gens sur leur situation sociale rien qu'en les regardant ou en regardant l'appartement dans lequel ils vivent, on est mal barrés… oh wait, c'est ce qu'on fait tout le temps.

Je me grattai l'arrière du crâne en baillant. Je peux pas quitter l'appartement et risquer qu'on vienne la cambrioler de nouveau. Je passai dans la cuisine qui était bien mieux équipée que la mienne. À croire qu'on a refait l'appartement à neuf pour la jeune femme. Attrapant une capsule de café dans le porte-capsule situé sur le plan de travail, je me mis à la recherche d'une tasse. La logique voudrait qu'elles soient dans les placards au-dessus de l'évier ou dans les placards du bas. En me baissant difficilement -foutu mal de dos qui revenait quand ça lui chantait-, je réussis à trouver une tasse noire dans ces derniers, que je posais directement dans la machine avant de faire fonctionner cette dernière dans un petit vrombissement, alors qu'une odeur délicieuse de café fort me chatouillait les narines, achevant de me réveiller.

Bon, et maintenant? Je serais bien tenté de prévenir Nami mais à cette heure-là, la rouquine doit être en train de récupérer de la soirée d'hier -le bar ouvrant exceptionnellement plus tard aujourd'hui-. Inutile de subir ses foudres, ça me foutrait de mauvais poil et j'ai pas envie d'être énervé pendant mon jour de congé. Je revins dans le salon avec le précieux breuvage aussi efficace que la potion magique, décalai un peu de feuilles volantes du canapé et la table basse et déverrouillai une nouvelle fois mon téléphone. Je regardai les infos qui circulaient sur les tabloïds, profitant du calme environnant, appréciant chaque seconde de silence qui m'était offerte. Bientôt, il me faudrait retourner en cours et autant dire que ça n'allait pas être de tout repos. À cette pensée, je soupirai. Retrouver les étudiants était aussi réjouissant qu'un rush du midi. Et ne parlons pas des premières années qui ne vont plus se sentir pisser. Quel bonheur.

J'étais dans cet état de sérénité depuis déjà quelques minutes lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un tenter d'entrer dans l'appartement. Soraya? Déjà? Il est onze heures du matin. Je fronçai les sourcils en reposant ma tasse, désormais vide sur la table basse avant de me diriger vers la porte et de regarder par le judas. Prévisible, un criminel revient toujours sur les lieux d'un crime. Je retirai doucement la chaise et me postai devant la porte. Je pris un air menaçant en regardant le vert.

\- Tu veux quoi, encore? Ça t'a pas suffi, hier? sifflai-je.

\- Oh, tiens, le pingouin d'hier soir, alors elle t'a eue aussi dans ses filets? Vraiment, aucune retenue… Elle est là? J'ai deux mots à lui dire…

Il me poussa pour rentrer dans l'appartement et se dirigea directement dans le couloir menant à la chambre, ne faisant pas attention au désordre ambiant. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas que je le plaquai contre le mur.

\- Écoutes-moi bien, fils de pute, non seulement tu la frappes sur mon lieu de travail devant moi, et apparemment, c'est pas la première fois, non seulement tu la harcèles, mais en plus de ça, tu vandalises son appartement et tu lui voles ses médicaments. Tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser passer ça? murmurai-je froidement.

Il ne se démonta pas pour autant. Sans répondre, il tenta de me repousser et de reprendre sa marche, tranquillement. Je le chopai par le col et le poussai vers l'entrée de l'appartement. Pour qui il se prenait? C'est pas chez lui à ce que je sache. Il m'en colla une en beuglant un "Lâche-moi" très viril.

Je rêve ou il vient de me frapper? Mais il vient de signer son arrêt de mort, là!

\- On t'a jamais appris que la violence ne résolvait rien? ricanais-je. Ou peut-être qu'un autre séjour en taule te ferait du bien?

Il se figea. Eh ouais, mon pote. C'est moi qui ait failli t'envoyer en taule. Et crois-moi cette fois, c'est plutôt à l'hôpital que tu vas te rendre, si tu continues à me chauffer.

\- C'est toi l'enfoiré qui m'a envoyé chez les poulets avec l'autre connasse? rugit-il.

Je souris. J'en suis fier, oui. Voyant ma réaction, il m'envoya un poing dans la face. Aïe. Je me mis à penser que si moi, j'avais mal -même si je n'en montrai rien-, je me demandais vraiment comment Soraya a pu supporter tout ça.

\- J'vais te crever, me menaça-t-il, soudainement ivre de colère.

Voyez-vous ça… Bon d'accord, j'étais en caleçon dans un appartement qui n'était pas le mien et je m'apprêtais à me battre. Quasiment nu comme un ver. Chouette concept.

Il me frappa et même si je me défendais bien, je savais que j'allais pas en sortir indemne. Je réussis à lui coller plusieurs poings dans la gueule et à le rendre groggy en le frappant à la tempe mais je savais bien que j'étais pas forcément en meilleur état. Il finir par m'insulter et prendre ses jambes à son cou avant de quitter l'appartement en lançant un "Tu me le payeras".

_Ben viens me voir quand t'auras de nouveau des couilles, gros._ J'allais bloquer de nouveau la porte et me doucher dans la salle de bains. Une fois changé et que ma tenue de travail était à tourner dans la machine à laver de la brune, je me demandais bien ce que j'allais faire. Il était déjà midi moins le quart. Appeler la police pour vandalisme? De toute façon, il faudrait bien le faire un jour ou l'autre.

Je collai le combiné à mon oreille après avoir composé les numéro des policiers. Je leur expliquai la situation et leur donnai l'adresse. Ils me posèrent quelques questions auxquelles je répondis avant de raccrocher attendant la visite des deux sergents.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent immédiatement la porte défoncée, le tas de feuilles volantes par terre et moi. Le grand, un blond aux yeux inexpressifs, sortit un appareil photo pour prendre des clichés comme pièce à conviction alors que la jeune femme me posait plusieurs questions. "Pourquoi êtes-vous dans l'appartement de cette jeune femme?", "Vous la connaissez?", "Est-ce que vous avez une idée de qui a pu faire ça?" -et évidemment je leur donnais le post-it en précisant que la locataire de cet appartement avait reconnu l'écriture qui appartenait à son ex-, "Avez-vous une idée de l'heure à laquelle ça s'est produit?" et enfin lorsque je mentionnais que le vert était venu entre temps pour me frapper -en omettant bien sûr que c'était la brune sa cible-, elle me regarda et en fit un portrait robot afin d'avoir une idée plus précise. Enfin, elle me laissa tranquille alors que son collègue finissait de prendre tout en photo. Elle nota également mon numéro de téléphone au cas où puis ils quittèrent les lieux.

Je mis à peu près une demie-heure avant de me décider à ranger un peu. Je pris des photos préventivement, de l'état du salon, de la porte également -dire qu'il y était allé fort était un euphémisme, elle sortait presque de ses gonds-, aussi son atelier, rempli par des tonnes de toiles vierges encore sous plastique, des pots de pinceaux, des palettes usées, des chiffons sales, des chouchous, des cotons et autres babioles qui ont une quelconque importance, je suppose. Puis je rangeai mon cellulaire avant de me mettre au sol, en tailleur et commencer à rassembler le tas de feuilles, sans forcément les trier ou même regarder de quoi il s'agissait.

Sur les coups de quatorze heures, j'entendis de nouveau des voix provenant de l'extérieur de l'appartement. Lorsqu'on toqua normalement à la porte, je me relevai -en grimaçant, foutu mal de dos- et allai libérer le passage. Un blondinet et une brune se présentaient devant moi.

Je reconnus immédiatement Soraya qui elle, me regardait d'un air assez inquiet. Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, j'ai quelque chose sur le pif? Je détestais qu'on me scrute comme ça. Elle ouvrit la bouche lorsque le blond la devança:

\- Comment tu t'es fait ces bleus sur le visage? Tu t'es battu?

\- Bonjour, Trafalgar Law, enchanté, répondis-je, et ouais, l'autre crétin est revenu pour je-ne-sais-quelle-raison mais je l'ai fait fuir… Bon j'ai dû me faire amocher un peu mais rien de gra-...

\- RIEN DE GRAVE?! s'exclama la brune, furieuse. T'ES COUVERT DE BLEUS ET TU ME DIS QUE C'EST PAS GRAVE?!

\- C'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan, on entend même plus la télé! grogna le voisin, qui avait ouvert sa porte, visiblement agacé.

Elle s'excusa et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Elle roula des yeux en rentrant chez elle. Je soupirai et fis volte-face en laissant passer le blond, en prenant soin de rebloquer la porte avec la chaise par la suite.

\- Tiens, mets ça sur ta joue, on va éviter que ça gonfle, me dit Soraya en me tendant un sachet de glace.

\- T'as l'air de t'y connaître, répliquai-je, à moitié amusé, à moitié triste de cette constatation.

\- Mon père enverra un serrurier et un réparateur aujourd'hui. En théorie ils ne devraient pas tarder, me répondit-elle sans prêter attention à ma remarque.

Puis elle tourna vers les tas de feuilles empilées.

\- Tu n'as pas regardé ce que c'était?

\- Ça ne me regarde pas, donc non, je me suis juste contenté de les rassembler, histoire qu'on puisse au moins circuler sans avoir à faire gaffe à où on pose les pieds.

Elle soupira, sortit ses médicaments et les rangea dans son atelier. En revenant, elle me présenta le blond comme étant Sabo, un ami avocat qui allait monter un dossier contre son ex et qu'elle avait décidé de porter plainte. J'hochai la tête silencieusement.

\- Et toi, ça a été aux urgences? lui demandai-je, la poche anesthésiant la douleur désagréable de ma joue gauche.

\- Long, chiant et au final, on m'a renvoyé chez moi après m'avoir gardé en observation jusqu'à treize heures trente. Mais ça a été. On est passés au commissariat avant de rentrer pour que je puisse porter plainte. D'ailleurs, ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient reçu le même type de plainte vers midi, c'était toi? Ils ont commencé à monter un dossier pour cambriolage mais on a plus fourni le dossier, enfin Sabo m'a forcé à leur dire la vérité afin d'aggraver son cas. Ils m'ont dit qu'il était déjà connu pour agression en état d'ivresse et violences conjugales et je ne suis apparemment pas la seule plaignante. Maintenant, ça ne devrait plus être qu'une question de temps avant que cet enfoiré ne croupisse derrière les barreaux.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Avec les charges qui sont contre lui, j'espère qu'il terminera en taule pour les dix prochaines années, au moins.

\- Bon, soupira-t-elle, Sabo, va prendre plusieurs feuilles, moi je prépare un thermos de chocolat chaud, parce que je vais en avoir besoin et Law, tu peux retourner chez toi si tu veux, en théorie, tout devrait revenir à la normale maintenant.

Elle allait disparaître derrière la porte de la cuisine lorsque je lui répondis:

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, hésite pas à passer chez moi, tu sais où je suis.

\- C'est ce que j'allais te demander, me souffla Sabo.

\- Plaît-il?

\- Si jamais Soraya a des ennuis, si elle pouvait rester chez toi quelques temps. Comme la plupart de ses amis partent en vacances au mois d'août, dont moi et mes frères, il ne reste plus grand monde…

Il me jeta un regard insistant. Je soufflai. Adieu tranquillité. Mais je me surpris à répondre affirmativement à sa demande.

On toqua à la porte. Soraya alla ouvrir, le type se présenta comme le serrurier. Elle prit quelques secondes avant de réaliser:

\- Shachi?!

\- Eh ben, ça pour une surprise… souffla-t-il en enlevant sa casquette.

\- Attendez, vous vous connaissez vous deux? fit Sabo en se levant.

\- Euh… En fait…

Elle résuma vite fait l'histoire au blond qui jeta un regard à l'ouvrier, gêné d'être le centre de l'attention. Elle lui expliqua la situation et le jeune homme tiqua.

\- C'est pas très étonnant par les temps qui courent, malheureusement. Mais maintenant, je suis là, ça devrait pouvoir se faire.

Il sortit un mètre de sa poche, prit les mesures de l'encadrure de la porte et commença à remarquer les défauts: serrure forcée, porte qui sort de ses gonds, mur abîmé… Mais il ne posa aucune question. Après quelques minutes, il déclara qu'il devait réinstaller une nouvelle porte. Et sur ces paroles, il sortit, annonçant qu'il reviendrait dans quelques jours le temps de voir avec Mr Fargas les modèles de portes qui lui convenaient. Soraya le laissa faire avant de me dire de les rejoindre dans le salon. Elle repoussa la porte du salon avant de soupirer.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on est seuls, commençons…

Elle déglutit puis se mit à raconter sa relation avec Bartoloméo. Dans les détails. Et la colère qui m'habitait plus tôt revint à la charge.

* * *

**Point de vue Soraya**

Je me passai une main sur le visage. Sabo m'encouragea d'un regard. Il fallait que ça sorte. Que tout sorte. Que j'extériorise par la parole pour une fois. Mettre des mots sur mes maux. Niais au possible, mais représentatif d'un pas vers la guérison.

\- Bartoloméo et moi, on s'est mis ensemble début septembre, mais on se connaissait depuis un peu plus de trois mois. Au début tout allait bien, mais les emmerdes sont vite arrivées… À partir du moment où il a voulu dormir chez moi, je crois. Il me disait des phrases tellement perverses que même aujourd'hui, j'en suis écoeurée… "T'es super bonne, ton p'tit cul j'en ferai bien mon affaire", "Tes hanches je pourrais les empoigner toute la journée", ce genre de remarques qui déjà montraient un certain désaccord entre nous…

Je n'osai pas regarder Law. C'était assez éprouvant pour moi, pas besoin d'avoir la pitié de quelqu'un en plus. Sabo notait avec application en plus d'enregistrer la conversation. Mes mains tremblèrent en me remémorant de cette période sombre.

\- Il commençait à être insistant pour qu'on couche ensemble et déclarait qu'on avait pas besoin de protection, qu'il avait rien et que je risquais rien.

J'entendis Law souffler du nez. Je déglutis difficilement.

\- Il a fini par venir chez moi à l'improviste. Une fois par semaine, puis trois. Au final, il finissait par s'installer plus ou moins chez moi. Je n'avais pas le cœur de lui dire de partir alors je le laissais venir. Il continuait à me demander faveurs sexuelles, mais il commençait aussi à boire. Beaucoup. La première fois qu'il est rentré chez moi bourré, je l'ai entendu déblatérer des propos sans queue ni tête et, lorsqu'il m'a vue, il a commencé à frapper du poing sur la table, à me crier dessus. Comme quoi "je devrais être moins prude" ou que sais-je encore… J'ai arrêté de retenir ce qu'il me disait au bout d'un moment. Il n'avait pas encore levé la main sur moi. Mais après les fêtes de fin d'année, et une fois le nouvel an passé… Il a commencé à être violent physiquement.

Je soufflai. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. La partie la plus compliquée allait commencer et je ne savais pas comment faire pour raconter tout ça sans m'effondrer. Mes mains se tordaient entre elles, j'entendais mes articulations protester. Mais tout ça me rendait nerveuse. Sabo arrêta l'enregistrement et posa une main sur mon épaule.

\- On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Pour l'heure, bois ton chocolat chaud et reste chez Law.

\- Je peux rester chez Nami aussi.

\- Sauf que Nami va te materner comme jamais et je sais que tu détestes ça, alors arrêtes de faire l'enfant. Tu vois bien que tu ne peux pas rester dans cet appartement.

\- Qui plus est, tu risques fort de retomber sur l'autre enfoiré et vu ton état post-crise, il vaut mieux que tu te reposes, et je suis celui qui habite le plus proche de chez toi, on pourra mettre la plupart de tes documents chez moi. Même si c'est un tout petit apparteme-

\- Non, non et non! Je ne vivrais pas chez toi!

Je ne pouvais pas vivre chez ce gars, c'est trop dangereux pour ma santé mentale et aussi pour mes hormones.

\- Je t'ai assez causé d'ennuis comme ça... soufflai-je en baissant la tête.

\- Soraya, puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes, ne commences pas à en créer inutilement, tu perds ton temps, fit-il en me pinçant le nez.

Je fronçai les sourcils avant de souffler et de m'avouer vaincue. Il relâcha mon nez. Le temps des travaux, j'habiterai chez Trafalgar Law, a.k.a le "tombeur de ses dames".

\- Caches ta joie, surtout, me fit-il en pouffant de rire.

* * *

_Et voilà, je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, mais moi je trouve qu'il clôture plutôt bien cet arc narratif.  
_

_Autre chose: Le Bar sera fermé pour congés pour une durée indéterminée -on part sur une pause de trois semaines voire un mois- puisque je reprends les cours dans pas longtemps et forcément, il faut m'adapter et prendre de l'avance sur ma fiction. Donc je reprendrais les publications dès que je serais de nouveau sûre de pouvoir suivre le rythme. La reprise des publications sera annoncée sur mon profil, si jamais ça vous intéresse._

_N'hésitez pas à mettre la fiction en favori/suivi si vous voulez recevoir une notification dès que les publications reprennent!_

_À bientôt!_

_Pillow_


	7. Chapter 7

_Heya!  
_  
_Y'a eu une pause le temps de reprendre les cours. Je poste ça un lundi en plus, quelle coordination! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous! Le Bar a eu quelques ennuis avec ses fournisseurs, excusez donc l'attente qu'il y a eu._

_Je tenais à vous remercier chaleureusement pour vos visites, vos favoris et vos suivis (oui, je vois tout même si je semble inactive e_e), on a dépassé les 600 vues au début du mois de septembre et je pensais pas que ça attirerait autant de monde. Merci mille fois, mille fois pour tout!  
_

_Assez parlé, la gérante, tu laisses les gens lir- euh.. boire. Ouais, boire c'est mieux. Entrechoquons nos verres!_

**_EDIT DU 31/08/2020: Chapit__re réécrit! Certains passages ajoutés, d'autres_**_** supprimés!**_

* * *

Chapitre 7

Le vent se levait, faisant se balancer les branches qui tapaient contre les vitres ébréchées de l'entrepôt. Assis sur un pouf de fortune, la tête posée contre le mur de tôle, la silhouette semblait dormir. Ça et là, des cadavres de bouteilles, des mégots de cigarette jetés à la va-vite, de la poussière qui semblait être ancrée sur chaque parcelle de l'endroit. La lumière de milieu de journée dévoilait les particules de poussière dans l'air.

Un bruit de coulissement. On ouvrait la porte. L'homme souleva une paupière et haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant la personne se tenant devant lui. Il esquissa un sourire doux-amer.

\- Je me disais bien que t'allais pas te défiler.  
\- Alors, ça avance ton histoire? fit-elle d'un ton ferme  
\- Pas vraiment. Pire encore que l'autre fois. Ils refusent de me donner le cash, soupira-t-il.  
\- Dans ce cas, pas de marchandise pour toi.

Elle posa un poing sur sa hanche et le toisa d'un air sévère.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il risque de t'arriver si tu n'as pas l'argent à temps, Bartoloméo.

Il frissonna. Était-ce plus parce que la menace était réelle, ou était-ce parce que le ton de sa voix lui donnait une douce et agréable chaleur entre ses jambes, il ne saurait dire. _Cette meuf est bandante, j'lui ouvrirai bien les jambes mais je risque de m'attirer encore plus d'ennuis._

Il resta stoïque malgré l'intensité du regard qu'elle lui adressait. Il savait qu'au moindre écart, il aurait tout le groupe sur le dos, et ça, il s'en passerait bien. Alors qu'il n'ait pas l'argent ne l'arrangeait certes pas, mais au moins, ça lui permettait de voir la jolie femme qui le toisait froidement.

\- Dès que j'ai l'argent, je te le dis, Vi', t'inquiètes pas.  
\- Tu sais que le boss ne va pas être content d'apprendre ça. Tu ferais mieux de te faire oublier pour quelques temps ou alors de rembourser très vite tes dettes. Sinon, ma foi, je ne donne vraiment pas cher de ta peau dans les prochains jours…

Elle tourna les talons et quitta l'entrepôt. Bartoloméo souffla.

Quelle femme incroyable. Rien que par son regard, elle est capable de capter ton attention. On la croirait innocente mais en réalité, elle est bien plus forte que n'importe laquelle des membres féminins du réseau, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à mettre ses charmes sur le tapis pour appâter ses cibles. Généralement des hommes assez fortunés, mais en ce moment, elle a jeté son dévolu sur des jeunots, qui ne savent pas forcément ce qui leur arrive, qui restent totalement bloqués sur leur pseudo-bonheur que leur apporte Vivi et qui tombent doucement mais sûrement dans la drogue, poussés par la jeune femme. Un cercle vicieux qui rapporte énormément au réseau de Crocodile mine de rien, et rares sont ceux qui n'entrent pas dans la danse.

Crocodile. Cet homme de l'ombre qui orchestre tout a réussi en quelques années à se transformer en parrain connu de tous ceux qui traînent dans les affaires louches… et aussi à les dissuader de jouer avec lui, ou avec son argent. Il n'accorde que très rarement sa confiance, c'est pourquoi chaque membre du réseau était surveillé, de près ou de loin par un autre membre. Bien sûr, personne ne sait par qui il est épié. Ce qui fait grandir l'angoisse chez certains, augmentant leur paranoïa. Il ne restait plus qu'à les éliminer "pas besoin de poules mouillées dans le réseau" avait lancé un jour Vivi. Ceux qui étaient incapables de garder leur sang-froid n'étaient pas fiables et risquaient de parler. Il vaut mieux éliminer la menace dès qu'on l'entre-aperçoit.

Bartoloméo souffla. Il devait rembourser sa dette auprès de Crocodile ou bien… Il serra les dents. Tout ça à cause de ce foutu brun qui l'avait flanqué derrière les barreaux pour une nuit et que, miraculeusement, il en était sorti le lendemain car _quelqu'un_ avait payé la caution. Aujourd'hui, si Crocodile lui demandait de rembourser, c'était sûrement à cause de ça, se disait-il. Tout ça parce que l'autre grognasse refusait d'ouvrir les jambes… Il soupira et quitta l'endroit.

Putain de merde, la situation s'envenimait à chaque seconde et il ne parvenait pas à trouver une solution. Il a même été jusqu'à pénétrer chez Soraya et prendre en photo une petite culotte en défaisant un peu le lit pour faire croire qu'il avait couché avec elle. Il espérait obtenir le virement dans quelques jours grâce à la supercherie. Autant parce qu'il était dans le collimateur de Crocodile mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait plus aucun moyen d'aller chez la brune. Elle avait changé de porte et rentrer dans son immeuble s'avérer particulièrement compliqué.

Surtout que le propriétaire de l'immeuble a changé de système de sécurité et maintenant l'interphone était doté d'un système vidéo pour voir qui appelait. Autant dire que trafiquer sa voix n'était pas possible et soudoyer quelqu'un pour essayer d'entrer n'était pas envisageable. Génial, il était impossible d'approcher sa proie pour essayer de s'envoyer en l'air avec. Et puis, ce foutu brun avec lequel elle est toujours collée lorsqu'elle sort, quel idiot! Lui casser le nez était pas encore assez? Il fallait lui péter une jambe pour que Soraya puisse enfin être accessible?

Il marcha longtemps alors que le soleil déclinait. Il avait presque atteint son logis lorsqu'une sirène retentit dans la rue. Une sirène qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien: une sirène de police. Il se surprit à penser que ce n'était pas pour lui et continua tranquillement sa route avant de sortir les clés de son appartement. Les pneus crissèrent et les portières s'ouvrirent.

\- Police! Les mains en l'air! cria une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et obéit en soupirant doucement. Quoi encore?

\- Messieurs les policiers, que me vaut votre charmante visite? Je vous offre un verre? sourit-il

\- Je serais toi, je n'aggraverais pas ton cas, mon gars. Soraya Fargas, ça te dit quelque chose? Un cambriolage a eu lieu chez elle, et on a aussi une plainte d'agression portée contre toi. Plus d'autres plaintes à ton encontre. Maintenant, tu nous suis bien gentiment jusqu'au poste de police sans faire d'histoires. Et cette fois-ci, personne ne viendra te sortir de derrière les barreaux, tu vas y passer, mon gros, c'est moi qui te le dit.

Le vert souffla. Ils en ont mis du temps avant de lancer des investigations suite au cambriolage qui a eu lieu il y a deux semaines. Mais bon, soit. Il planta son regard dans celui du policier, pas inquiété le moins du monde.

Il pénétra dans le véhicule de police et croisa ses longues jambes une fois installé. Il était presque habitué aux échauffourées entre lui et la police, surtout qu'il savait très bien qu'il allait sûrement sortir dans très peu de temps. Il restait confiant. La voiture démarra, direction le poste de police.

* * *

\- Deux macchiatos et une citronnade, Law!

La patronne était revenue travailler après ses deux semaines de congé et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle faisait littéralement fuir les potentielles femmes qui seraient intéressées par Law. Non seulement elle foutait ces personnes-là dehors, mais elle avait engueulé Law pour s'être laissé faire pendant tout ce temps, prétextant que "ce n'était pas un endroit de speed-dating" et que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il était employé ici et n'était pas là "pour se rincer l'œil".

Bon, le point positif c'est que maintenant, il ne craignait plus d'avoir à transformer ces bouts de papier en confettis. C'était devenu son occupation du soir, lorsque sa nourriture commandée mettait trop de temps à arriver.

Il avait presque retrouvé une vie normale. Presque. Les messages incessants de ce foutu vert ne cessaient pas. Malgré tous les blocages de numéro, il suffisait de changer de numéro et tous ses efforts étaient vains. Et si ça continuait, lui aussi porterait plainte pour harcèlement téléphonique. Histoire d'alourdir encore plus le dossier et l'affaire.

C'était le serpent qui se mordait la queue. Comme si les accusations glissaient sur cet homme qui semblait ne pas se soucier de passer une nuit en taule ou même d'avoir des délits à son encontre. Il continua de travailler, l'esprit occupé et répondit à sa patronne de manière mécanique à chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait quelque chose.

Monet le fixait du regard, assez intriguée. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre d'être autant dans la lune. Elle soupira avant de poser une main sur son épaule. Il tressauta légèrement.

\- T'es sûr que ça va? Depuis quelques temps, t'es ailleurs. Tu te trompes dans les commandes et les bons de livraisons, tu oublies carrément de noter certains éléments de la commande… Tu devrais prendre des jours de congé, en plus avec les cours qui vont bientôt reprendre, tu tiendras jamais.  
\- Depuis quand tu es ma mère, Monet? répliqua le brun, agacé qu'on pointe du doigt sa paresse. Je crois savoir ce que j'ai à faire et pour mes études, ne t'en fais pas, ça ne changera pas des masses des clientes hystériques du Bar.

Elle resta bouche bée. Il continua de travailler normalement. Parfois il se demandait pourquoi ses collègues se mêlaient soudainement du fait qu'il soit un peu fatigué. Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser tranquille, bon sang?! Il s'apprêtait à servir une commande dehors lorsqu'il rentra dans quelqu'un. Il faillit en laisser tomber son plateau, qu'il rattrapa de justesse.

\- Oops, excuses-moi, je n'ai pas fait exprès! s'exclama une voix rieuse.

Law grogna intérieurement mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant d'aller servir la table dehors et évoluer dans les volutes de fumée de cigarette. Quel plaisir c'était. Il revint à l'intérieur et aperçut une tête brune qu'il connaissait maintenant assez bien.

Accompagnée par un grand homme aux cheveux grisonnants et semblant être accrochée à ses lèvres, elle semblait avoir bien récupéré du cambriolage. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Law ignorait qu'elle faisait dans les vieux pots. Il esquissa un sourire à cette pensée, après tout, on ne connaissait pas si bien les gens que nous côtoyons tous les jours. La patronne s'approcha d'elle et elle sourit à l'homme. Elle prit leur commande et s'approcha du bar. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas des masses, elle agita le papier de leur commande.

\- Tu rêvasses, mon grand, secoues-toi, fit-elle, un doux sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Apportes donc cette commande à la table 3.

Il lut la commande et soupira. Deux gaufres au nutella et deux diabolo citron. Il prépara d'abord les diabolos avant de se diriger vers la table pour les apporter avant d'esquisser un sourire.

\- Les deux diabolos, les deux gaufres arrivent, fit-il en déposant la note sur la table.

Il surveilla la cuisson des gaufres en sifflotant la musique qui passait dans le bar. Monet et Shakky virevoltaient entre les différentes tables, relevant les additions, apportant les cafés et autres commandes. Et lui prenait tout son temps. Il était en train de terminer la dernière gaufre lorsque Monet vint le voir et lui glissa à l'oreille que ses clients s'impatientaient.

Il referma le tube de chocolat liquide avant d'apporter les commandes.

\- Excusez l'attente, dit-il en déposant les assiettes devant les deux personnes.

L'homme soupira fortement.

\- Excuse mon père, il est plutôt du style à bouger partout, pas rester les fesses assises sur une chaise, soupira la petite brune qu'il avait remarqué plus tôt.  
\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu lui parles, Soraya? répliqua son père, un sourcil haussé.

La jeune femme poussa un second soupir.

\- Papa, je te présente le jeune homme qui a eu le réflexe d'appeler les urgences lors de cette fameuse soirée. Law, mon père.

Elle se tortillait sur son siège, anxieuse. Il se tourna vers lui en lui tendant la main.

\- Trafalgar Law, enchanté monsieur.

Le père de Soraya serra sa main puis Law, après leur avoir souhaité bon appétit -tout en assurant que Soraya ne terminerait pas sa gaufre en plaisantant, ce qui irrita la jeune femme qui le fustigea du regard- retourna travailler, avant de se faire prendre à parti par la patronne.

\- Dis donc, toi, t'es un peu familier avec ces deux-là, tu les connais?

\- Oui, répondit-il sincèrement, j'ai rencontré la fille dans un concours de circonstances assez étrange à vrai dire. Mais on ne s'était pas reparlés depuis un moment. Mais je ne savais pas que lui était son père.  
\- Eh bien maintenant tu le sais. Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas dans un espace de speed-dating, mon grand, alors au boulot!

Law alla prendre sa pause -histoire d'être contrariant- et lorsqu'il revint, il débarrassa la table de Soraya et vit qu'elle lui avait laissé un petit mot. _Son numéro?_ le nargua sa conscience, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait déjà le numéro de la jeune femme.

_"Espèce d'abruti, tu vois bien que je l'ai finie, ta gaufre. Elle était très bonne d'ailleurs. Passes un coup de fil quand t'auras le temps, faut que je te parle."_

Il fourra le papier dans sa poche, se promettant d'appeler la brune quand il aurait un moment.

* * *

L'après-midi se termina vite, les clients entraient et ressortaient, délestés d'un peu d'argent. Law se sentait bizarrement soulagé de ne plus devoir supporter les lionnes affamées ne sachant pas contrôler leur libido. Bon, il admettait être plus attirant que l'autre algue ou même que Kidd, mais quand même.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, en vérifiant son courrier, il eut le plaisir d'avoir une lettre de ses parents, l'informant de leur retour prochain au pays. Il sourit avant de déposer la carte postale sur sa table basse. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vida ses poches qu'il se souvint de Soraya. Il jura. Il l'appelerait plus tard, ce soir, il était lessivé et avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Son contrat allait se terminer et la reprise des études risquait d'être rude s'il ne se replongeait pas rapidement dans ses cours de l'an passé.

Il envoya un rapide message à Soraya en lui demandant ce qu'il se passait. La réponse de la brune ne se fit pas attendre.

Il décrocha quasiment immédiatement. Tant pis pour ses cours et son sommeil. La curiosité le rongeait.

"Eh ben, on aurait dit que t'attendais mon message" fit-il amusé  
_"Je t'en pose, moi, des questions?"_ répondit son interlocutrice. _"Bon, si je t'appelle c'est que…-"_

À l'autre bout du combiné, il pouvait entendre la voix forte d'un homme -sûrement le père de Soraya- demander qui est au téléphone avec elle.

"Faudrait que tu dises à ton père que je ne suis pas un dangereux psychopathe."  
_"Ah, ouais, à propos de ça, désolée de t'avoir inclus dans la conversation. J'ai vu que tu t'étais fait reprendre par la patronne parce que tu discutais avec nous alors que t'avais d'autres clients à servir"_

Si ce n'était que ça, autant raccrocher. Il soupira et s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il allait dormir mais elle le prit de court:

_"J'ai reçu un appel des policiers ce matin, et je suis allée au poste. Ils m'ont posé plein de questions et bon, apparemment, de ce que j'ai compris, ça va passer bientôt au tribunal. J'espère qu'il sera jugé en conséquence de ses actes…"_

On sentait une certaine crainte dans sa voix. Il se cala dans son canapé.

"Tu veux que je témoigne pour ce soir-là?"  
_"Avec toutes les charges qu'il a contre lui, s'ils te demandent de témoigner, ce sera juste pour prouver que je raconte pas de conneries mais à mon avis ça ne sera pas nécessaire."_

"Bon, alors dans ce cas, j'espère pour toi que cette affaire se réglera bien et qu'il croupira en prison. Je te laisse, je suis crevé et j'ai encore des trucs à faire."

Il entendit un rire étouffé à l'autre bout du combiné.

_"Te palucher est dans la liste, je suppose?"_  
"T'as du cran de venir me dire ça alors que je pourrais débarquer chez toi en deux second-..."

_"Ce que tu ne feras pas parce que tu es fatigué et que tu n'es pas comme lui à débarquer à l'improviste. Et puis, y'a mon père, donc bon, on va éviter de lui confirmer que ce qu'il pense est vrai."_ le coupa-t-elle abruptement.  
"Ah. Ben, ça veut dire que je suis le bienvenu dans la famille, alors?" railla-t-il en esquissant un sourire en coin.

_"Ravales ton foutu sourire à la con, je le sens depuis chez moi. On est pas en couple, même si t'es putain de bien foutu."_

"Ravi de savoir que la vue te plaisait. "  
_"Ravie de savoir que t'as un égo démesuré, monsieur le tombeur de ses dames"_  
"Je vais finir par regretter ce surnom à la con..." ricana-t-il

Un silence apaisant se créa entre les deux, avant que Law ne se ressaisisse, voyant l'heure tourner.

"Bon, non pas que ta compagnie m'emmerde, mais j'dois vraiment y aller. Bonne soirée So' "  
_"Bonne soirée, Law. Bon courage pour demain."_

Avant de couper l'appel, il entendit le père gueuler "Même pas un "je t'aime"?! Les jeunes de nos jo-". Il s'assura d'avoir raccroché avant d'exploser de rire. Lui et Soraya en couple, elle était bien bonne celle-là.

Il soupira avant de composer le numéro de Nami. Qui décrocha en grommelant.

_"Y'a un souci, Law?"_

"Bonsoir à toi aussi, Nami, je viens d'avoir une discussion avec Soraya e-.."  
_"Laisse-moi deviner, elle s'est enfin retrouvée dans ton lit."_

"Alors..." Il laissa un temps. "Absolument pas, elle est retournée chez elle et y'a même son paternel qui squatte. Je suis certes un séducteur mais y'a quand même des limites... Nan, elle avait un truc à me dire. Apparemment, Bartoloméo va enfin poser ses fesses au tribunal après tout ce qu'il lui a fait."

Il entendit soupirer à l'autre bout du fil. Nami semblait être exténuée. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se dit. Après tout, il ne savait rien de la vie de la rousse en dehors du boulot et même, ça ne le regardait pas. Il était juste impliqué dans l'affaire Bartoloméo parce qu'il a sauvé Soraya un soir alors qu'il allait sûrement la passer à tabac.

_"C'est une bonne chose. Tu m'appelles juste pour me dire ça ou bien y'a une autre raison?"_  
"C'était pour te dire que je risque d'arriver en retard demain."  
_"C'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, crétin, mais à la patronne!"_ s'énerva-t-elle soudainement.

Il roula des yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

"C'était surtout pour te dire que t'allais surtout devoir te débrouiller avec les poivrots du lendemain de soirée~"  
_"Dans ce cas, t'aurais juste pu m'envoyer un message, espèce d'idiot!"_

Point pour elle, il fallait lui concéder.

"Bon, ben, du coup, à demain."  
_"Ouais, bonne nuit, envoies-toi en l'air avec je-ne-sais-qui mais n'arrive pas trop en retard."_

"Mais je suis toujours ponctuel moi madame!" s'amusa-t-il alors que la rousse grognait. "Et puis la personne qui partage mon lit, c'est mon affaire. Allez, à demain".

Il raccrocha pour la seconde fois de la soirée et alla directement se faire un onigiri thon-mayonnaise, son petit pêché mignon, avant de s'affaler dans son lit. Une veine que Soraya ait quitté les lieux en laissant toutes les courses qu'elle avait fait. Et puis c'est pas comme si, entre voisins, on pouvait pas s'aider. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait sonner chez lui pour lui demander un pot de sel que ça le dérangerait pas.

À savoir que beaucoup de choses le dérangeaient, mais pas Soraya. Notamment car elle se faisait discrète. Et cette discrétion faisait qu'elle était l'une des seules à pouvoir entrer dans l'antre de l'étudiant de médecine. Or ses coups d'un soir.

_AH! _triompha sa conscience, victorieuse,_ donc ce n'est pas un coup d'un soir, y'a bien quelque chose qui se trame entre vous deux._

C'est pas la priorité actuelle, à vrai dire. Il perdit son regard dans le reste d'onigiri qu'il tenait à la main. Quelque chose entre eux? Si ce _quelque chose_ était lié à l'affaire, alors toute cette histoire s'arrêterait après la sentence rendue par les juges. Et le quotidien reprendrait ses droits sur le reste. Surtout maintenant que ce gars, Sabo, avait pris les choses en main, il pouvait penser à autre chose.

* * *

**Point de vue Soraya**

\- Qui était avec toi au téléphone? j'entendis mon père demander.  
\- Un ami.  
\- Le serveur? se fit-il plus insistant.

Je soupirai. De deux choses l'une. Premièrement, garder une expression neutre, ça serait pas mal. Ok, bon, j'ai vu son dos et son torse, c'est pas faute d'avoir voulu coucher avec lui -parce que, rappelons-le, coucher avec un quasi inconnu en étant bourrée est la meilleure chose à faire- mais bon, au bout d'un moment, tu restes humain avant tout et la curiosité l'emporte. Et putain, il s'entretient le monsieur, je comprends pourquoi il est si courtisé. Deuxièmement, si je parle trop de Law à mon père, il va vraiment finir par se méfier. Parce que oui, monsieur Fargas n'est pas du genre à se laisser convaincre dès la première impression et tant mieux, d'un certain côté.

\- Il voulait savoir si l'affaire allait comparaître devant les juges bientôt, c'est tout, soufflai-je avant de me diriger vers mon atelier. Je te laisse, ne me dérange pas. Bonne soirée, papa.

J'esquivai habilement ses questions, mais ses sourcils froncés ne trompaient pas. Il esquissa une moue peu convaincue mais ne dit rien, reportant son attention sur la télé qui diffusait le programme du jeudi soir. Je m'enfermai dans mon territoire, mon royaume, et posai une toile vierge sur mon chevalet. Avec tout le bazar du cambriolage, je devais refaire quelques toiles pour l'école, pour remplumer mon porte-folio. Et malgré la perte de la plupart de mes oeuvres papier -et non sur toile-, je gardais cet esprit positif.

L'affaire Bartoloméo allait bientôt se terminer -je l'espérais- et j'allais pouvoir partir à Paris, le coeur léger. Bien sûr, laisser mes amis derrière était un déchirement mais c'était pour le mieux. Il fallait aller de l'avant, et, généralement, c'est en prenant de la distance que l'on voit les vrais amis. Je posai les premiers coups de crayons pour me représenter le cadre et comment j'allais organiser les différents éléments de la toile.

J'imaginai une plage, vue d'une personne qui était assise sur le sable et en contre-plongée, planté comme un parasol, un personnage. Je griffonnai tellement que je ne me rendis pas compte de l'heure qui défilait. Lorsque enfin, la disposition des éléments était terminée, je pris du recul. Bien sûr, dans l'état actuel des choses, ça ne représentait rien du tout, ce n'étaient que des formes vagues. Rien de concret, tout de flou.

Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je zieutais rapidement le message. Ace me proposait de faire une ultime fête avant mon départ pour la capitale avec tout le monde. "Ultime fête" ça sonne l'ultime fête avant la mort, c'est assez glauque, mais je comprends l'idée.

Je répondis par la positive mais lui rappelais qu'il faudrait avoir une date et un lieu précis. Je me doutais qu'il allait faire ça à la fin du mois, mais bon, ça tombait en plein dans mon déménagement -car oui, j'ai enfin un logement sur Paris, mais bon, pour l'instant, je suis pas dedans donc c'est pas important- il allait falloir faire les cartons au plus vite. Je me doutais que ça arrangerait mon père de monter à la capitale le plus tôt possible, les visioconférences n'étaient pas forcément le plus simple dans un appartement. Le mien en l'occurrence.

Mais bon, tout ça, je le verrais plus tard. Je posai finalement mon crayon, sortis de mon atelier en voyant l'heure tardive - poser les bases d'une nouvelle toile n'était pas si simple que ça et l'exercice de la contre-plongée était celui qui était le plus complexe pour moi- et allai me coucher -sans oublier mon compagnon médicamenteux-. Je passai ma nuit à rêver, accompagnée d'un charmant jeune homme brun, deux anneaux pendus à chaque oreille, des tatouages parsemés sur ses bras, son torse et son dos et des yeux anthracite. Sans que je ne cherche à le repousser ou à le chasser.

* * *

_Début d'un nouvel arc narratif, avec de nouveaux personnages qui ont été mentionnés mais qui vont venir sur le devant de la scène pour le coup, à mon plus grand bonheur. Notre trame narrative se complexifie un peu, et j'en suis très contente, vous n'êtes pas prêts pour le jugement de Bartoloméo. Vous n'êtes pas prêts pour la fin de l'été._

_BREF, parlons peu, parlons bien. Le prochain chapitre mettra du temps à arriver. Car j'ai vraiment galéré sur ce chapitre, je l'ai BEAUCOUP relu, repris, réécrit, enfin, j'ai fait du bricolage avec, sans compter le syndrome de la page blanche qui est venue me voir en rentrant de vacances. Donc non, je n'ai pas réussi à prendre d'avance, et j'en suis la première désolée._

_L'espace commentaires est à vous, je vous laisse. Merci encore de faire vivre cette histoire._

_Pillow_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Heya!**_

_**Je sais, je sais, vous aussi vous m'avez manqué! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est qu'on se rapproche très dangereusement des 1000 vues. Et je dois avouer que ça me fait un petit quelque chose.**_

_**EDIT DU 15/09/2020: Chapitre réécrit et recorrigé (décidément, je laisse traîner énormément de fautes et d'incohérences!)**_

_**On se retrouve en bas! *jette une boule de fumée par terre***_

* * *

Chapitre 8 

-Flash-back, fin du mois d'août-

Point de vue Soraya

Depuis que mon père avait su pour l'appartement, il était intenable. Il supervisait tout et ne tolérerait aucun retard. Ace, Sabo et Luffy étaient rentrés de vacances et le brun était venu chez moi dès qu'il avait su que j'avais enfin un toit sur la tête à Paris. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne tarit pas d'anecdotes sur ses vacances, le bougre! Cela faisait une bonne demie-heure que je l'écoutais sur comment Luffy avait bu la tasse parce qu'il s'était pris le pied dans un rocher et qu'il avait paniqué dans l'eau.

\- Tu aurais vu sa tête en sortant de l'eau, un vrai poisson! riait-il aux éclats, hoquetant.

Je souris et lui resservis un verre d'eau. Décidément, il avait l'air d'avoir déconnecté son cerveau pendant les vacances. Il savait pourtant que le procès de Bartoloméo avait eu lieu -puisque son frère était mon avocat- et quelle avait été la sentence du juge. Bizarrement, j'ai du mal à réaliser que cet idiot ne me fera plus de mal puisqu'il lui est interdit de m'approcher à moins de cinq cents mètres. Et qu'il passera au moins sept ans derrière les barreaux pour tentative de viol conjugal. Enfin plus pour d'autres peines à purger mais en ce qui me concerne, c'est déjà une victoire.

\- Soraya, tu m'écoutes?

\- Pas vraiment, là, tout de suite, j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs...

\- Je vois ça, oui. C'est le procès qui te met dans cet état?

J'hochai la tête avant de terminer mon verre d'eau. C'est alors qu'on sonna à l'interphone. J'allais décrocher et en voyant qui appelait, je ricanai:

\- T'as encore oublié ton badge? Law, t'es incorrigible, vraiment!

Un grognement me parvint, et j'ai cru entendre un "merci" dans tout ce marmonnement. J'allais ouvrir ma porte pour qu'il puisse rentrer.

Il s'était fait forcer sa serrure il y a quelques jours et la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait un sacré hématome au niveau de la tempe, sans compter les bleus et autres coups sur ses bras et ses mains. Il n'a rien voulu me dire à ce propos. Lorsque j'avais voulu contacter Shachi pour qu'il passe lui filer un coup de main, celui-ci m'avait répondu qu'il était débordé et que malheureusement, il n'aurait pas le temps de passer. Law m'avait dit que le serrurier que l'agence immobilière avait engagé passerait dans la semaine, mais aujourd'hui, toujours pas de nouvelles. Ne pouvant pas le laisser dehors, je lui avais proposé de dormir chez moi, le temps des réparations et Law avait râlé.

\- Caches ta joie, surtout, lui avais-je alors répliqué, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, ravie de pouvoir lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour cette fois-là.

Et donc, depuis quelques jours, il est logé, nourri et chouchouté -ben oui, faut bien lui soigner ses bleus-. Croyez-moi, ma conscience hurlait de joie. Est-ce qu'on a couché ensemble? Non. Mais plus le temps passe et plus j'ai hâte d'ouvrir le tiroir de ma table de nuit... ah et aussi de remettre des jolis pyjamas en soie, parce que dormir en étant quasiment à poil tous les deux, ça ne nous a pas forcément aidé. Ah et surtout le fait de dormir dans le même lit, vu que mon père a eu la merveilleuse idée de jeter mon canapé, décrétant qu'il "était tout usé et qu'on sentait les ressorts lorsqu'on s'allongeait dedans".

La porte claqua alors, me faisant sursauter et le brun enleva sa casquette en passant sa tête dans l'entrée de la pièce.

\- B'soir...

\- Files prendre une douche, bon sang, tu empestes... la fraise? m'étonnai-je en sentant l'arôme.

\- Crois-moi tu ne veux pas savoir, soupira-t-il avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains et de s'enfermer à l'intérieur.

Ace, qui n'avait pas bougé, n'en perdait pas une miette. Soudain, il me parla de la soirée et de où ça allait se passer et comment, et plus il parlait, plus il s'excitait sur le pouf. Quinze minutes plus tard, Law revint et Ace n'avait toujours pas fini de déblatérer à propos de cette soirée qui serait "fabuleuse" et "inoubliable".

\- Tu es le bienvenu aussi, Law, tu fais partie de la bande, maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non!

Le serveur haussa les épaules. Je répondis à Ace:

\- Bien sûr qu'il viendra, de toute manière, comment je fais pour rentrer si Sabo vous ramène déjà, Nami et toi? Il a pas de limousine à ce que je sache.

J'entendis Law s'arrêter de marcher avant de me lancer:

\- Je suis pas chauffeur de taxi personnel!

\- Ouais, mais je préfère tes goûts musicaux à ceux du frère d'Ace, tu m'excuseras.. Aïe, Ace, je plaisantais, voyons!

Il finit par capituler et accepter de venir.

* * *

\- 26 août, sur la plage -

Les vagues s'échouaient lascivement sur le sable. La plupart des personnes étaient déjà dans l'eau et s'éclaboussaient. Le soleil était haut et tapait bien fort, et malgré mon chapeau et le parasol, la chaleur restait omniprésente. Je jetai un oeil au loin. Nami faisait couler Ace et Sanji, elle-même se faisant éclabousser par Sabo. Le seul qui s'était mis un peu à l'écart, une glace à l'italienne dans la main - je vous laisse deviner-, c'était Law. Il avait chaussé ses lunettes de soleil très eighties et semblait contempler l'horizon. Il a l'air absolument ra-vi d'être ici.

Je décidai d'aller le rejoindre et de lui proposer de s'abriter sous le parasol mais il s'avisa de ma présence et tourna la tête dans ma direction. Je sentais son regard sur moi. Loin de m'en formaliser, je lui souris et m'assis à côté de lui.

\- Tu barbotes pas dans l'eau, toi? lui lançais-je.

\- Nan, c'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé d'aller dans l'eau et de faire semblant de m'amuser.

\- Qui t'a parlé de faire semblant?

Il resta silencieux.

\- Ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller, t'es sûr que tu veux pas aller t'amuser?

\- Non, c'est bon. Laisse-moi.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Je n'insiste pas mais tu veux bien rester avec moi sous le parasol? Le soleil tape pas mal et je veux bien que tu sois bronzé, beau et que si tu te renverses une bouteille d'eau sur la gueule, ça fait mouiller la plupart des filles, mais quand même. Mets-toi au moins à l'abri du soleil.

Il ne releva même pas, souffla et, comprenant que je n'allais pas lâcher le morceau, il finit par se lever mais alla plutôt s'isoler encore plus que de raison. Je décidai de le laisser tranquille et de retourner sous le parasol, ne tenant pas à ce que nos affaires soient volées. En me rasseyant sur le sable froid, j'étalai de nouveau de la crème solaire et m'allongeai, profitant des derniers instants avant de reprendre les cours. Chacun leur tour, mes amis venaient se tartiner de crème solaire, manger ou boire. Ace vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, le souffle court.

\- Allez... J'arrête... J'en peux plus... Aaaah, putain, ça fait du bien de foutre la tête de Nami dans l'eau, histoire de la voir revenir avec les cheveux comme des algues, et qu'elle essaie de se venger sans y arriver... Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on avait pas eu de moments comme ça.

Je coulais un regard vers lui. Il avait bien changé depuis sa rupture avec Vivi. Lorsqu'on a su qu'elle était dealeuse, on a tout de suite voulu porter plainte, mais ça n'a pas donné suite. Ace avait alors sombré dans une spirale infernale de désespoir, ponctué par des beuveries et des soirées passées au téléphone en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il avait maigri, énormément maigri. Et il se laissait aller à l'époque.

Aujourd'hui, il a l'air plus serein, mais on savait tous que ce n'était qu'une illusion. C'était encore trop récent pour qu'il passe à autre chose. Quand on aime aussi fort, deux chemins possibles: ou l'on s'épanouit et on devient une meilleure version de soi-même, ou l'on se laisse dominer par la toxicité de la relation, en refusant d'ouvrir les yeux, se berçant d'illusions et lorsque le rideau tombe, on chute lourdement. Un douloureux rappel à la réalité.

\- Où il est ton beau brun? railla-t-il, me faisant revenir au présent.

\- Il voulait être tout seul, je suppose... J'ai essayé de le ramener par ici, mais il n'a fait que s'éloigner encore plus. J'ai pas voulu insister.

\- Rabat-joie, le monsieur, il a pas envie de profiter du beau temps?

Je soupirai en souriant:

\- Tu sais, on ne peut pas tous supporter ta bonne humeur exubérante.

\- Je te merde, So'.

\- Plus sérieusement, laisse-le un peu, il est pas très sociable et il aime bien être dans son coin. Ça veut pas dire pour autant qu'il nous apprécie pas, c'est juste lui. Laisse-lui le temps de s'adapter.

\- Et toi?

J'haussai les épaules.

\- Bartoloméo est en prison, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Mais je parlais pas de ça, abrutie, s'agaça-t-il, avec lui, ça avance ou bien...?

Semble-t-il, j'ai eu tort de confier à mon meilleur ami que je crushais sur le serveur au beau cul. Bon, il l'aurait su par Nami de toute manière et toute ma bande de potes le connaissant plus ou moins, ça aurait fini par se savoir. Je fermai un peu les yeux.

\- Pas vraiment, le point mort depuis la soirée.

\- Dans ce cas, file le voir, merde. Ne serait-ce que pour te rincer les yeux, ajouta-t-il en susurrant sensuellement.

\- Ace, je me demande parfois si tes couilles ne te serviraient pas de cerveau. Et puis, je me rince bien assez les yeux comme ça.

\- Je suis absolument lucide, t'es la seule à avoir de la merde dans les yeux. Grouille-toi avant qu'une harpie de la plage ne vienne l'arracher à toi dans ses griffes mortelles.

Quelle drama queen, soupira ma conscience, et je la rejoignis sur ce point.

Je me levai, ajustai mon chapeau et me dirigeai vers un coin de plage un peu à l'écart. J'y trouvais Law, de toute évidence assoupi sur le sable.

\- Law? l'appelai-je doucement.

Il haussa un sourcil sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

\- Ça va bientôt être l'heure de manger, tu ferais bien de revenir, balbutiai-je, essayant d'être crédible malgré les rougeurs qui prenaient place sur mes joues.

Je contemplai depuis quelques secondes son corps d'Apollon sans me rendre compte que lui aussi m'épiait du regard. Il s'étira et se redressa avant de m'adresser un regard.

\- Tu sais ce qui m'agace? me lança-t-il, me décontenançant.

-... Non? osai-je.

\- Peu importe ce que je fais, t'es toujours là. Physiquement ou dans ma tête, et j'arrive pas à me défaire de ton image.

J'essayai d'esquiver la question en tentant de le presser pour le repas. Il se leva subitement et me plaqua contre le sable, lui au-dessus de moi.

Gâches ce moment, et je peux te jurer que tu vas t'en mordre les doigts.

\- Ça me rend dingue tout ça. J'm'étais juré de plus jamais ressentir ça pour qui que ce soit...

Sa respiration s'accélerait et ses mains se crispaient sur mes bras. Et il m'embrassa.

... Attendez. Comment ça, il m'embrasse?

Le temps de réaliser, il s'était relevé, ses épaules se soulevant rapidement. Il haletait. Il se tourna rapidement vers moi, et je pus percevoir tout le regret dans ses yeux.

\- Putain, jura-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Et il me laissa ainsi, pantelante. Il ne m'adressa plus la parole du reste de la journée. Est-ce que son silence est dû au fait qu'il m'ait embrassé? Ou bien au fait qu'il doive me supporter comme colocataire à partir du mois de septembre à la capitale? Je ne saurais jamais, même si j'ai ma petite idée sur la question…

* * *

**Un mois et demi plus tard, le 14 octobre...**

\- Alors, comme ça, il s'est fait choper par les poulets il y a un mois et demi et en plus de ça, il croit que je vais le sortir de là une fois de plus… Et d'un autre côté, il pense vraiment que la prison le sauvera de mon courroux…

Il éclata d'un rire froid, son verre de whisky à la main. Avant de reprendre son sérieux et de reposer son bras contre le dossier du canapé.

\- Franchement, il se croit plus malin que moi ou quoi?! Lui et ses petits amis cherchent à me défier? Des malfrats du dimanche même pas capable de faire profil bas lorsqu'il s'agit de nos petites affaires, oui! Je veux que les jumeaux aillent se charger de tout son groupe. Il va comprendre qui est le patron dans cette ville…

Il avala le contenu de son verre avant de se lever.

\- Messieurs, inutile de vous dire que cette capture risque de faire sauter notre couverture. Il est dans notre intérêt à tous de régler cette affaire en interne.

Il frappa la table du poing avant de terminer la réunion. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et perdit un instant son regard vers les tableaux ornant les couloirs. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son entreprise couler à cause d'un petit malin qui se prenait pour ce qu'il n'est pas.

Crocodile est l'héritier d'une grande famille de mafieux, il baigne dans le milieu depuis son plus jeune âge. Il avait entendu parler du groupe de Bartoloméo il y a quelques mois maintenant. Lui prétendait pouvoir attirer de jeunes gens, tout comme Vivi, et se vantait de pouvoir le faire mieux qu'elle.

Voir qu'il s'était trompé était jouissif. Le voilà dans la sauce depuis quelques semaines et maintenant, il allait le supplier à genoux pour qu'il le sorte de prison. Le vert avait déjà une énorme dette sur les épaules, et l'augmenter n'allait pas arranger ni ses affaires, ni celle de Crocodile. Investir dans la sortie de prison d'un malfrat qui n'était même pas foutu de faire profil bas, c'était de la perte pure et simple d'argent. La peine qu'il purgeait maintenant était amplement suffisante pour qu'il réfléchisse à ses actes.

Peut-être qu'il allait le laisser se défendre tout seul pour une fois. Et lorsqu'il reviendra à la civilisation, il comprendra à quel point il n'aurait pas dû s'avancer et essayer d'empiéter sur les plates-bandes de membres beaucoup plus expérimentés du réseau.

Il referma la lourde porte en acier et s'effondra dans son lit, le cigare au bec. Il ne faisait confiance à personne, sauf en ceux qu'il avait personnellement formé. Ces orphelins qui n'avaient plus rien se sont montrés très dociles et ont développés un lien très spécial envers lui. Ce qui faisaient d'eux les plus fidèles envers lui. S'ils devaient mourir pour garder un secret, ils le feraient sans ciller.

Il écrasa son cigare dans le cendrier, toussa un peu pour s'éclaircir la gorge et repensa à la situation. Il espérait juste qu'en découvrant qu'il avait été abandonné, Bartoloméo n'allait pas se retourner contre lui en dévoilant tout. Il faudra qu'il le réduise au silence par lui-même. Sur ces pensées, il se laissa aller à une sieste amplement méritée… 

* * *

La sonnerie retentissait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et elle paniquait, enfilant à la hâte un débardeur blanc et un short pour aller ouvrir. Law se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils. À une heure pareille, les gens dorment. Semble-t-il, à cette heure-là, Trafalgar Law en avait profité pour boire un peu plus que de raison. Et encore c'est un euphémisme, vu l'odeur pestilentielle qui émanait de lui.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, Law?

La réponse inaudible qui lui parvint la fit rouler des yeux. Elle avisa le silence dans l'appartement avant de laisser le brun entrer. Ce ne serait pas très sympa de le laisser tout seul dehors, et dieu sait ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver, surtout par les temps qui courent.

Il se dirigea tout seul vers le canapé.

Soraya avait enfin déménagé à Paris et autant dire que les adieux furent compliqués avec ses amis. Le déménagement était si colossal que tout le monde s'était proposé pour aider -ça n'était pas rien de déménager tout un appartement à la capitale!-. Même Law s'était porté volontaire après la fin de son contrat au Bar de l'Arnaque et il fallait avouer que son implication était bienvenue. Après tout, il devrait s'en foutre, une voisine qui part, une autre qui vient, c'est comme ça, c'est la vie, rien de plus normal, une simple routine.

Lorsque son appartement fut enfin meublé et qu'elle put enfin s'y installer, son père avait insisté pour qu'elle ne soit pas toute seule. Ace aurait bien voulu mais il tenait trop à Luffy pour partir du cocon que formaient les trois frères, Nami refusa, affirmant qu'elle avait enfin une situation stable malgré ses études et que vivre à la capitale lui foutrait le moral dans les chaussettes, Sanji, lui aussi, avait son travail au Bar et refusait de laisser sa Nami chérie toute seule avec les gros lourdeaux qui la reluquaient -avant que la concernée ne lui réplique que lui aussi était un gros lourdeau- et Robin aurait bien aimé mais son nouveau poste de professeure ne lui permettait pas de s'absenter aussi longtemps. Restait donc Law qui, après de très nombreux soupirs devant l'insistance du père de Soraya -assurant que seule à la capitale, elle n'irait pas bien loin-, avait fini par accepter. Il avait fait transférer son dossier étudiant à la Sorbonne sans trop de soucis car ses excellents résultats -et un peu d'aide du père de Soraya- lui avaient permis de passer outre les deadlines chiantes de l'administration.

La reprise des cours s'était plutôt bien passée et malgré quelques petites choses chiantes de son nouveau colocataire, Soraya n'avait pas à se plaindre. La seule chose qu'elle regrettait était l'entraide entre camarades lorsqu'elle habitait encore dans le sud et la compagnie omniprésente de Nami hors des heures de cours. Maintenant, elle devait faire avec une armoire à glace d'un mètre quatre-vingt onze. Et bien que Law soit une personne discrète qui ne disait jamais rien de ce qu'il prévoyait de faire lorsqu'il sortait… Quatre-vingt pourcents du temps, la rousse à fort caractère lui manquait.

Ce soir-là, il avait prévenu Soraya qu'il allait boire en ville, histoire de décompresser des cours de médecine qui ne lui laissaient que peu de répit, en ce jeudi soir d'octobre.

Bon, restait à savoir pourquoi Trafalgar Law se retrouvait dans un état d'ébriété avancé à une heure aussi tardive de la nuit alors que les cours commençaient de nouveau le lendemain. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de servir un verre d'eau au zombie qui lui servait de colocataire.

\- À peine un mois et demi qu'on est là et tu me montres que je ne peux pas te faire confiance. Tu m'avais promis de revenir sobre, Law, bordel! pesta-t-elle en sachant pertinemment que le cerveau du brun ne tournait plus trop.  
\- Viens dormir… fit-il d'une voix mi-endormie, mi-bourrée, mi-agacée tout en s'écartant pour lui laisser de la place.

La brune émit un rictus. Il n'était quand même pas sérieux?! Elle l'aida à se lever, sous ses protestations, et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bains avant de le foutre dans la douche tout habillé et d'actionner subitement l'eau froide. Il grogna, l'eau glacée lui provoquant une décharge dans tout le corps, achevant de le maintenir éveillé. Elle entreprit de lui mouiller le visage, la nuque, les cheveux, puisqu'il ne semblait pas capable de le faire lui même. Il empestait l'alcool et la cigarette mais au moins se laissait-il faire, lui.

\- J'ai sommeil… gronda Law, qui visiblement reprenait conscience petit à petit.  
\- Tu pues, tu te laves avant de te coucher. J'ignore ce que t'as bu, et je ne tiens pas à le savoir, je veux juste avoir un colocataire qui respecte l'odorat de celle avec qui il partage l'appartement. Maintenant tiens-toi tranquille, déshabille-toi et laves-toi, vraiment tu pues une infection!

Elle quitta la pièce pour le laisser se décrasser mais à peine eut-elle fait quelques mètres hors de la pièce, elle entendit un vacarme de produits qui tombaient au sol et des jurons qui sortaient de la bouche du brun. Elle roula des yeux.

Ben alors, bien foutu, tu disais? Pour le savoir-vivre, on repassera, railla sa conscience.

Elle étouffa la petite voix avant de passer la tête dans l'encadrure de la porte et de rougir violemment. Oui, effectivement, la nature l'avait gâté mais ça n'était pas une raison suffisante pour le vouloir dans le même lit qu'elle… n'est-ce pas?

Elle balbutia quelques mots inintelligibles, attirant l'attention du brun, qui, nu comme un ver, ne semblait pas se soucier le moins du monde des pensées peu recommandables de Soraya. Il se savonna et se rinça avant de filer vers la chambre pour enfiler un caleçon propre. Les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau, il arrosait le sol jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme lui passe obligeamment une serviette décrétant qu'il allait "attraper froid". Ce mois d'octobre était de loin le plus froid de ces dernières années.

Ayant déjà enlevé son short, se retrouvant en débardeur et en culotte, les yeux encore pleins de sommeil, elle bailla et repoussa la porte de la chambre avant de retourner avec délice dans la chaleur de sa couverture. Law hésita quelques secondes, l'alcool n'ayant pas encore pris totalement le contrôle sur sa raison alors qu'il voyait la jeune femme endormie. Elle était retournée dans le royaume des songes très vite. Elle était sereine. Et fichtrement belle. Attirante. Séduisante. Et lui, nigaud comme il était, il revenait tel un australopithèque à l'appartement alors qu'il la laissait aller dans la capitale, là où les loups sont les plus voraces et où il aurait pu se passer mille et une choses.

Il secoua la tête. Est-ce que c'était le moment de se soucier de ça? Il ferma les yeux, profitant du silence de l'habitat. Le vacarme de Paris était insoutenable. Il espérait que cette situation ne durerait pas trop longtemps parce qu'autant il appréciait Soraya -voir même un peu plus- autant, Paris…

Paris… Il avait fui cette ville démoniaque pour profiter d'un air plus pur et d'un peu de tranquillité.

La vie qu'il menait étant enfant avec ses parents n'était pas la plus calme. Souvent en déplacement, les parents de Law le confiait souvent à son oncle professeur de lettres, Rossinante, passionné par le roman de Cervantes "Don Quijote" -peut-être avait-il été appelé ainsi car ses parents étaient très friands de livres et, à en juger par les pages écornées dudit ouvrage, c'était plus que probable-. Il passait de nombreuses heures dans son bureau à étudier et décortiquer des documents en rapport à ce personnage qui le fascinait. Law, lui, n'en avait rien à faire de Don Quichotte. Il accompagnait très souvent son oncle dans la bibliothèque la plus proche de chez lui mais flânait la plupart du temps entre les différentes étagères. Son oncle était d'ailleurs obligé de le traîner hors de l'édifice tellement il était absorbé par l'ouvrage sur lequel il avait jeté son dévolu -très souvent un ouvrage de médecine-, n'ayant pas vu l'heure tourner. Il sût alors qu'il avait trouvé sa vocation.

Lorsque ses parents rentraient, ils étaient effarés d'apprendre que leur fils se destinait à la médecine et accusait -à tort- le pauvre oncle de le "pervertir" avec des livres qui n'étaient pas de son âge -bien qu'ils lui mettaient des ouvrage sur la finance sous le nez-.

Il n'avait jamais eu de difficultés particulières dans les premières années de sa vie, bien que l'absence répétitive de ses parents lui pesât sur la conscience. Lorsqu'il fallut choisir un lycée, ses parents voulurent faire pression sur lui en le mettant dans un lycée très réputé de Paris, décrétant qu'il en sortirait grandi et que sa vie lui serait plus simple. Mais Law n'était pas intéressé. À 14 ans, il était en âge de faire ses propres choix. Il avait alors décampé de la capitale pour s'installer en province, avec son oncle à l'époque, avant de quitter le nid et de prendre un appartement lorsqu'il rentra à l'université.

Ses parents lui en voulurent énormément et depuis, le lien entre eux s'était effrité. Ils avaient jeté leur dévolu sur sa petite soeur, Lamie, de quatre ans sa cadette. Elle était le seul lien entre ses parents et son frère désormais. Law savait très bien que les cartes postales qu'ils envoyaient -lorsqu'ils y pensaient- de leurs voyages, étaient là pour lui rappeler qu'il aurait pu voir ces paysages paradisiaques de lui-même s'il avait suivi la voie qu'ils avaient choisi pour lui. Ils le narguaient sans ménagement.

Et aujourd'hui, le voilà revenu dans cette ville qu'il détestait tant. En bonne compagnie certes, mais il craignait le jour où il croiserait ses parents au détour d'une rue et qu'ils le gratifient d'un regard sombre et accusateur. Il aurait préféré qu'ils l'ignorent -après tout, ç'aurait fait moins mal que de se sentir jugé-. Mais il savait que même dans ses pires cauchemars, ils ne s'abaisseraient pas à une telle chose.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux. Soraya ne savait vraiment pas dans quoi elle venait de se lancer en venant habiter ici. Une frêle jeune femme dans une ville inconnue, y'a de quoi se faire du mouron pour elle.

Il soupira. Sa conscience ne serait pas tranquille. Il y avait quelque chose de touchant chez ce brin de femme. Quelque chose que lui avait perdu depuis bien longtemps: la candeur, la douceur. Bien que Soraya ait vécu des choses traumatisantes, aujourd'hui, elle se portait mieux et ses études la passionnaient toujours autant. Son visage assoupi et détendu lui arracha un sourire attendri.

Il faudrait qu'il lui en touche un mot. C'était décidé. Peut-être faisait-il la plus grosse erreur de sa vie -après tout ce qu'il s'est passé cet été, y'aurait de quoi fuir devant sa proposition-, mais sa conscience lui rappela bien vite qu'elle n'avait pas démenti l'avoir maté sous tous les angles, preuve qu'elle était attirée par son physique.

Oui bon, c'est bien beau d'être attiré mais… Mais…

Mais voilà le problème. Trafalgar Law essayait de trouver une explication rationnelle à ce "quelque chose de touchant". Quelque chose qui le rendait vulnérable. Quelque chose qui faisait que son corps se détendait tout seul, que son cerveau arrête de tourner à toute vitesse pendant les moments où il était avec elle, dans cet appartement. Dans leur appartement.

Cette phrase rebondit dans les confins de son esprit. On dirait vraiment un couple, sans l'être. Est-ce qu'il avait envie d'être avec elle? Oui. Est-ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire comprendre? Oui. Est-ce qu'il allait pour autant la foutre dans son lit? Pas tout de suite, même si son corps lui faisait clairement comprendre que ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de compagnie féminine et que ses hormones allaient lui rendre la vie impossible s'il ne réagissait pas.

La brune gémit faiblement dans son sommeil, ce qui le fit sursauter légèrement. Elle se retourna, se retrouvant par la même occasion sans couverture, laissant son corps à l'air libre.

Son ventre était découvert et se soulevait lentement, doucement. Ses cuisses étaient fines, sa peau brillait sous la faible lueur de sa veilleuse panda. Elle avait les jambes écartées et s'il n'était pas aussi maître de lui-même et aussi correct avec les femmes, Law n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à sauter sur l'occasion. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il déposa la serviette qu'il avait autour du cou sur le dossier de la chaise, au-dessus de son soutien-gorge et se glissa sous les draps avec elle.

Il jouait avec ses limites mais rien ne disait que se brûler les ailes n'était pas un pari intéressant… Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux de la jeune femme avant de déposer lentement un peu de couverture sur elle -c'était bien elle qui disait qu'il fallait se couvrir car octobre était froid-. Il éteignit la veilleuse et sombra rapidement dans le royaume des rêves, qui était parsemé ici et là de rires, de charmantes attentions et de tendresse.

* * *

_**Je suis en panne d'inspiration pour ce message mais pas pour la suite de cette fiction! À la prochaine!**_

_**Pillow**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Heya!**

**Aujourd'hui, chapitre 9. Je crains que vous n'ayez soit envie de connaître la suite, soit envie d'envoyer des tomates à l'auteure.**

**À vrai dire, j'avais une autre idée en tête pour ce chapitre, mais faut croire que mon inspiration a surpassé mes attentes, tellement que je me suis retrouvée comme une idiote avec une très bonne idée mais sans savoir dans quel sens l'exploiter. Bon, au final, j'ai réussi, heureusement.**

**EDIT DU 15/09/2020: Chapitre mis à jour (pour la xième fois ahah)**

**Bonne lecture!****  
**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Et merde.

Il avait beau l'appeler depuis une dizaine de minutes, il tombait obstinément sur le répondeur. Il raccrocha en soupirant bruyamment et balança son téléphone sur le fauteuil. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et se tira les cheveux. Mais où est-ce qu'elle est passée? Bon sang, et l'autre abruti qui reste là, les bras ballants. Il voyait pas que la situation était critique?!

\- Putain, jura-t-il.

Il était venu rendre visite à Soraya histoire de voir comment elle vivait la situation, peu confiant. Il était tombé des nues lorsqu'il avait été accueilli par le brun qui partageait son appartement. Il aurait juré qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas cours le jeudi alors, pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue lui ouvrir? Lorsqu'il avait fini de retourner l'appartement sens dessus-dessous et de réaliser que -non, vraiment- Soraya n'était pas là, il avait failli en foutre une à l'asperge qui lui sert de colocataire.

\- Je ne sais pas où elle est, elle est partie ce matin, je pense, je ne l'ai pas vue lorsque je me suis réveillé à neuf heures.

Et en plus, elle est pas là depuis un moment. Il allait faire un meurtre. Il allait sans doute lui encastrer la tête dans le mur. Il était un peu responsable d'elle aussi, et il lui avait demandé -justement- de ne pas, et ce, sous aucun prétexte, la laisser seule. Et voilà qu'il lui apprend qu'elle est livrée à elle-même dans la capitale. C'était pas possible. C'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

\- Résumons, elle n'est pas ici, ne connaît pas la ville et ne répond pas à mes appels. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas cours aujourd'hui. T'as vraiment aucune idée de où elle peut être? Un endroit dont elle t'aurait parlé et où elle se rendrait souvent?

Il paniquait. Ça allait sans aucun doute lui retomber dessus si jamais ça venait aux oreilles de sa désormais ex-femme. Non seulement, la procédure de divorce avait pris du temps, parce que madame n'avait pas voulu débourser un centime, mais en plus, ça lui avait fait faire des compromis avec son travail, parfois pour se retrouver à poireauter devant un bureau pendant des heures et se présenter devant le notaire tout seul, lui faisant rater des rendez-vous professionnels importants.

Il soupira. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer? Law avait le nez dans son téléphone, visiblement peu concerné par la situation. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de soupirer:

\- C'est pas en restant là qu'on va la retrouver, fait-il remarquer.  
\- C'est pas en se jetant à corps perdu dans une recherche sans aucune idée de l'endroit où chercher qu'on va la retrouver.

Le jeune homme soupira avant de tenter une énième fois de contacter la jeune femme. Son regard se perdit un instant sur l'horloge -onze heures quarante- avant de revenir au présent.

Soraya avait décroché.

* * *

Le réveil était très dur ce matin-là. Elle se leva, sans grand enthousiasme, encore embrumée dans le peu de sommeil qu'elle avait pu s'accorder. Déjà Law qui était rentré à trois heures du matin l'avait déjà coupé dans son cycle. Mais en plus, la veille d'un examen médical, franchement, il était plus que culotté. Soraya n'avait juste pas eu la force de le réprimander parce qu'elle n'avait à ce moment-là qu'une seule idée en tête: retrouver la chaleur bénéfique de ses draps.

Elle se prépara et vérifia que tous les documents médicaux qui peuvent s'avérer utiles pour le nouveau médecin qu'elle allait consulter étaient dans la pochette avant d'examiner son visage dans le miroir, vérifier qu'elle s'était bien brossée les dents et qu'elle avait bonne haleine. Elle se recoiffa rapidement avant de prendre ses clés et de quitter l'appartement sans un bruit, bien qu'elle se figea en entendant le vacarme dans lequel s'était fermé la porte d'entrée. Elle avait du oublier de refermer la fenêtre de la cuisine avant de partir. Il était neuf heures moins dix.

Sac en main, elle sortit son pass de métro avant de s'engouffrer dans le vacarme de la capitale en cette fraîche matinée d'octobre.

Quelques arrêts de métro plus tard, et quelques soucis au niveau des rames, faisant qu'elle avait perdu une bonne heure, elle sortit de la station menant à l'hôpital et entra à l'intérieur. Dix heures. Elle régla les détails administratifs, qui prirent une bonne demie-heure et mit son téléphone en mode avion, afin de ne pas être dérangée pendant son rendez-vous. Le temps d'attendre un ascenseur, il était déjà dix heures quarante. Elle monta au service des consultations et s'annonça avant de s'installer dans la salle d'attente. Elle ignorait comment ça allait se passer, c'est pour ça qu'elle se tordait les mains avec beaucoup d'anxiété et regardait la trotteuse de sa montre avançait avec la vitesse d'un escargot qui ne manquait pas d'augmenter la boule qu'elle ressentait dans son ventre. Dix heures quarante-cinq du matin.

Le silence était entrecoupé par les discussions des internes avec leur médecin sénior. La brune n'osait pas regarder son téléphone, qui n'avancerait pas le temps. Elle regarda le plafond, tentant de faire le vide dans sa tête.

Mais malheureusement pour elle, cette nuit lui revint en mémoire. En avait-elle vraiment eu envie? Et maintenant quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris? S'en souvient-il au moins? Elle déglutit en se rappelant des sensations qui l'avaient assailli.

* * *

**Flash-back** _cette nuit-là, après le retour de Law_

_**Point de vue Soraya**_

_Je sens une main qui tâtonne au niveau de mes côtes, qui me réveille de nouveau. Décidément, le sommeil a trouvé des potes pour pouvoir faire l'école buissonnière. Je jette un oeil dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité avant d'être agressée par l'angoisse. __**Qui **_ _était dans mon lit? Bartoloméo? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? Profiter de ma torpeur pour me violer dans mon sommeil?_

_J'allume la veilleuse avant d'apercevoir une touffe de cheveux noirs et des doigts tatoués. Et pas que les doigts. Trafalgar Law, mon colocataire. Qui visiblement, continuait de chercher mon contact. J'éteins la veilleuse, craignant de le réveiller par inadvertance et attrape sa main. Elle était chaude, forte, rassurante._

_Il m'entraîne vers lui. Après tout, peut-être qu'il cherche un contact humain, rien d'autre. Je me retrouve donc collée contre lui, son souffle doux chatouillant mon front. J'observe ce torse tatoué, spéculant sur la signification de ce tatouage. Law bouge un peu, sûrement dans une position inconfortable. C'est là que je sens mon corps se tendre d'un coup. Mon souffle se saccade. J'essaie de me détacher de l'étreinte du brun mais c'est peine perdue, il renforce encore plus sa prise. Un serpent qui enserre sa proie avant de la manger._

_\- Law, j'essaie de le réveiller._

_Sans succès. Je souffle du nez en priant pour ne pas céder à la panique. Ce n'est pas Bartoloméo, il n'irait pas jusque là. Je le frappe doucement. Il fallait qu'il prenne conscience de la situation dans laquelle on se retrouvait… Et surtout les tenues dans lesquelles on était. _

_**Arrête, t'en as envie**__, ricane ma conscience, essayant de me convaincre de faire le premier pas._

_Putain, est-ce que c'était vraiment le moment d'avoir ce genre de dialogue avec sa conscience? Je sens le souffle de Law se rapprocher jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se posent…_

\- Madame Fargas?

Soraya sursauta avant de tourner la tête vers un homme noir, vêtu d'une blouse blanche et portant une paire de lunettes. Elle se leva précipitamment avant de s'excuser auprès de lui pour son égarement. Elle le suivit, les joues rouges, vers son bureau. Enfin, elle pouvait arrêter de penser à _ça_. Elle souffla discrètement avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Onze heures du matin.

_Une dizaine de minutes plus tard…_

Elle quitta l'hôpital avant de fondre en larmes. Les examens étaient normaux. Mais c'est bien ce qui l'emmerdait. Tout était normal dans ses examens. Mais sa vie était tout l'inverse de ces résultats rassurants. Bouleversée par cette entrevue, elle s'arrêta dans un café du coin et sortit son calepin qui ne la quittait jamais et commença à croquer, un chocolat chaud fumant posé à côté.

Mais rien n'y fit. Quoiqu'elle fît, quoiqu'elle tenta, rien ne lui fit oublier cette soirée. Elle souffla avant de poser son crayon de frustration et de s'accorder cette pause.

* * *

_Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, doucement, furtivement, comme s'il avait peur que je parte, même si vu la poigne qu'il a, j'allais pas m'en dégager de sitôt._

_\- Law, arrête, tentai-je une nouvelle fois de le réveiller en murmurant. C'est moi, Soraya._

_Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se retourner sur le dos, m'emportant dans son mouvement. Me voilà donc à califourchon sur lui, la tête posée sur son torse. J'entendais les battements affolés de son coeur. Je sentais sa main qui s'agrippait à mon t-shirt. Est-ce que je voulais qu'il aille plus loin? Oui. Mais mon corps ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette manière, au vu des tremblements qui me saisirent dès que sa main descendit dans le creux de mes reins._

_\- Law, couinai-je, laisse-moi tranquille…  
\- So'... murmura-t-il dans un souffle.  
\- Oui? articulai-je_

_Il empoigna brusquement ma fesse droite, la pinçant avant de passer sa main libre sous mon t-shirt. Je repris, d'une voix assez forte:_

_\- Law! Réveille-toi, c'est moi!_

_J'étais sur le point de pleurer lorsque je vis le brun ouvrir les yeux, encore embrumé. Il s'était figé lorsqu'il remarqua notre position. Je toussotai._

_\- Je savais pas que tu faisais des crises de somnambulisme dans ce style-là, raillai-je. Tu devais avoir un rêve sacrément intéressant…  
\- So'...? m'appela-t-il.  
\- Non, le Pape, ricanai-je. Laisse-moi descendre de ton torse, s'il te plaît._

_Il s'exécuta avant que je n'allume la lame de chevet. Il avait l'air perdu. Un silence gêné tomba dans la pièce._

_\- Putain, So', j'suis désolé… souffla-t-il en se relevant. Je… Je vais dormir dans le canapé…_

_Il se frotta les yeux. Je descendis les yeux vers son caleçon. Évidemment, en bas, ça a réagi._

_\- Écoute, ton corps a pris les rênes, c'est tout. Il s'est rien passé. Ok?  
\- So'... souffla-t-il d'une voix sensuelle._

_Il me regarda avec envie. S'il se jetait sur moi, il savait très bien que je ne saurais pas me défendre. Il se mordit les lèvres mais se détourna avant de quitter la pièce et de refermer la porte. Il a dû voir que mon corps tremblait. Putain de blocage de merde…_

* * *

Elle rêvassait depuis un moment déjà lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son téléphone était toujours en mode avion. Onze heures trente. Elle le désactiva et grimaça en voyant sept appels manqués de son père et quatre de Law. Et pleins d'autres de ses amis. Il s'est passé un truc pendant son absence? Elle se figea. Il n'aurait pas osé tout raconter à son père quand même?

Elle reçut de nouveau un appel, de Law. Elle réfléchit. Devait-elle lui répondre? Après ce qu'il s'est passé?

Elle décida de décrocher, après tout, ça devait être important. Elle recula vivement son cellulaire de son oreille en entendant son interlocuteur hurler.

\- Tu serais gentil de ne pas flinguer mon ouïe, je t'en serais reconnaissante, Law.  
_\- Putain, mais t'es où? On s'inquiète, ça fait une bonne heure et demie qu'on essaie de te joindre!_

Elle prit un air blasé. Ils avaient tous les deux oubliés son rendez-vous? Mais quelle bande d'abrutis…

\- J'étais à l'hôpital pour ma consultation avec mon nouveau neurologue, qui m'a fait passé des examens en plus de ça. Je te l'avais dit pourtant.

Un silence lui parvint, avant qu'il ne reprenne, confus.

-_Attends… Un rendez-vous? Et j'aurais oublié?  
_\- Semble-t-il. Je suis dans un café, à côté de l'hôpital Armand-Trousseu, actuellement. Mon téléphone était en mode avion, il s'est passé un truc pour que mon père soit dans l'appartement et me harcèle d'appels et de messages?  
-_On s'est inquiétés, rentres tout de suite à la maison!_

Soraya haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi donc?

_\- Regarde ce qui passe aux infos depuis ce matin! _siffla-t-il pour unique réponse.  
\- Attends deux minutes…

Elle tourna la tête vers l'écran de télévision du bar avant de lire le gros titre avec effroi.

\- Putain, jura-t-elle en reprenant la conversation.  
_\- Ne bouge pas de là où tu es, je viens te chercher._

Son ton était sans appel. Et trahissait l'angoisse qui avait monté toute la matinée.

\- Law… souffla-t-elle en l'entendant prendre ses affaires et claquer la porte de l'appartement.  
_\- T'inquiètes pas, je suis en route. Ton père est resté à l'appartement pour me tenir au courant des évènements. Tout va bien. Je suis là. J'te laisserai pas tomber comme l'autre abruti. Je t'aime, t'entends? Je le répéterai pas deux fois alors t'as intérêt à l'imprimer dans ta tête.  
_\- Tu te rends compte que c'est très cliché de dire ça alors que la situation est loin d'être critique dans le coin où je su-...

* * *

Le brun courait dans toute la capitale, les métros ayant été mis hors service, après avoir entendu un coup de feu au téléphone. Son coeur battait à toute allure. Un bruit d'explosion lui fit accélérer la cadence. Pas encore. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Il se le refusait. Les images repassaient en boucle.

_Plus vite, grouille-toi_, se répétait-il.

\- Soraya, t'es là? haletait-il au téléphone.

Il paniquait tellement qu'à plusieurs reprises, il crut que la poigne sur son téléphone allait le briser. Et pourtant son corps tremblait. Il se repérait bien dans la ville où il a grandi. Il enjambait les rues, le souffle court. Il allait devenir dingue. N'entendant pas de réponse au téléphone, il se hâta avant de voir de l'agitation près d'une rue. Le capharnaüm des sirènes de police et des ambulances l'étourdissait. Les souvenirs l'empêchaient de prendre une décision rationnelle: fuir, se mettre à l'abri. Mais il n'arrivait même plus à penser.

Un policier lui demanda de rester derrière la bande jaune. Il n'entendait pas, il n'entendait plus. Pas encore. La bile lui remontait le long de la gorge, l'asphyxiant presque. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait bordel.

Cet été, il s'était refusé tous rapprochements et ça avait été un effroyable échec. Il l'aimait et il s'était refusé tout. L'aimer n'était pas permis. Plus permis. Pas quelqu'un comme lui.

_De toute façon, t'es incompréhensible, j'espère qu'un jour tu comprendras que t'es _a pain in the ass_,_ lui avait un jour lancé son ex, alors étudiante d'échange universitaire.

Il en avait été éperdument amoureux. Et pourtant, elle avait dû retourner aux États-Unis continuer ses études. Elle avait été l'amour de sa vie, enfin il le croyait. C'est pour ça qu'il s'était interdit toute relation amoureuse. Parce qu'il était _a pain in the ass_. Parce qu'il refusait de s'ouvrir. Parce que son mutisme le protégeait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Soraya Fargas.

Parce que Soraya était la seule à ne pas l'avoir laissé tomber malgré son mutisme incessant et le fait qu'il n'aime pas les rapprochements physiques. Elle ne l'a pas laissé tomber malgré toutes ces fois où il était rentré de mauvaise humeur et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie: se coucher et oublier.

Oublier, oui.

Il ne sentit pas la main qui l'entraînait vers l'arrière. Il n'y prêtait pas grande attention à vrai dire. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que tout ça ne se reproduise pas. Son souffle était bloqué dans sa cage thoracique. Il sentit son corps sur le point de céder totalement. Il s'assit dans le caniveau, se prit la tête dans les mains. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Il se surprit lui-même à prier, à supplier il ne savait qui pour qu'il ne revive pas ce qu'il s'était passé à l'époque.

_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un. Inspire. Un. Deux. Trois. Expire. Doucement. Un. Deux. Trois._

Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois, espérant que cette sombre et douloureuse réminiscence du passé le laisse tranquille. Mais rien n'y fit. Les larmes commencèrent à embuer ses yeux. Il regardait le ciel, vide.

Il s'était rendu à l'évidence: Même s'il essayait, il ne pourrait rien faire pour Soraya. Il approcha son téléphone une dernière fois en priant très fort que…

Mais rien. Il raccrocha. Non. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Un champ de fleurs. Oui, c'est ça, un champ de fleurs. Un champ de coquelicots. Avec un arbre, un pommier en plein centre. Le vent qui souffle sur le champ. Tout va bien.

\- Law? l'interpella une voix.

Il papillonna des yeux, revenant difficilement au présent. Il se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait appelé. Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Papa?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?! s'écria-t-il, la voix serrée.  
\- J'ai eu énormément de chance, fit-il en jetant un regard vers son avant-bras bandé et plein de sang. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te raconter. Mais plus tard, reprit-il avant que son fils ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment.

Le plus âgé s'assit tranquillement à côté de lui, ne semblant pas se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle il était. Le paternel rapprocha son fils de lui.

\- Je te promets que ça va aller, fiston.

Law se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte de son père. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça. Il n'en savait rien! Une violente fureur s'empara de lui. Si la situation avait été différente, il lui en aurait collé une! Mais il avait raison ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment.

Son père le regarda, un pli soucieux s'étant formé sur son front. Il souffla.

\- Ces connards ont attaqué alors que rien ne le laissait présager… Ils ont tiré à vue. J'ai eu le réflexe de me mettre sous une table dès le début des tirs. J'ai la chance d'être encore vivant. Mais d'autres sont encore à l'intérieur.

Ils entendirent quelques coups de feu à nouveau. Law se boucha les oreilles et ferma les yeux. C'était un cauchemar. Un affreux cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller.

\- Law! l'appela son père, voyant que son fils était en proie à la panique. Donnes-moi ta main.

Un peu déboussolé, il obtempéra. Ce qui le déboussola encore plus, ce fut les gestes de son père qui le laissèrent sans voix.

\- On est en sécurité. On est entourés de véhicules de service, avec des personnes qui sont armées et qui savent nous protéger. Tout va bien, respire avec moi. Doucement…

Tout en disant cela, il respirait au même rythme que son fils et caressait le dos de sa main tatouée. Law fut même surpris que son père ne fisse aucun commentaire à ce propos. Mais encore une fois, il obéit en ne lâchant pas son paternel du regard. Petit à petit, il se calmait.

Petit à petit, les ambulanciers et internes s'activaient pour prendre en charge les blessés et -il ne l'espérait pas- les morts. Les fourgons de police repartaient, les barrières furent érigées, la sécurité dans le périmètre renforcée.

Mais peu importait à cet instant. Seuls comptaient son père et la surprenante douceur dont il faisait preuve. Était-ce vraiment son père ou bien l'avait-on remplacé par une autre personne? Il n'aurait su le dire.

* * *

_\- Chef, chef! L'opération à Paris s'est bien déroulée, nos agents se sont faits tuer mais la transaction a été faite!_

_Il se redressa._

_\- Et pour l'autre?  
\- Son groupe a été exterminé, indiqua quelqu'un adossé au mur, aux côtés d'une autre personne.  
\- Parfait._

_Il reporta son attention vers son agent:_

_-Maintenant, va lui rendre une petite visite. Dis-lui que ce qu'il s'est passé à Paris est de mon ressort. Ensuite? Tue-le._

_L'agent hocha la tête avant de s'éclipser. Les jumeaux ricanèrent. Ils avaient fait du beau boulot, il fallait le dire. Le chef reporta son attention sur la télévision qui faisait passer les visages des victimes de l'attaque et son regard s'assombrit._

_\- Elle était bien là-bas, Shachi? demanda-t-il.  
\- Je sais qu'elle est partie à Paris de par son père, mais c'est tout, répondit-il.  
\- Elle a survécu. Mais je pense que le message est passé. Faites en sorte de me rappeler à ses bons souvenirs._

_Les jumeaux hochent la tête et quittèrent la salle. Cela faisait un excellent moyen de pression pour le faire craquer. S'il croyait avoir mis en sécurité sa famille, il se trompait lourdement. _

* * *

**Ne me tuez pas! *se jette sous le bar* Vous saurez tout au prochain chapitre, je vous promets! Enfin pas TOUT, mais pas mal de choses. Je vous promets.**

**Laissez vos avis, là pour le coup, j'ai très peur de vos ressentis, je stresse à fond. J'espère que ça vous a plu! Je vous remercie encore énormément, on a dépassé les 1 100 vues aujourd'hui, je vous aime! (*a dépassé les 2700 vues*)  
**

_Pillow_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Heya!_**

**_Je sais que ça fait un petit moment que j'ai pas posté, mais j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre (heureusement, la suite sera un peu plus simple à écrire enfin, j'espère *roule des yeux*)_**

**_J'arrive pas à croire qu'on est déjà -seulement- au chapitre 10 et que j'ai suscité autant de gens autour de c'te fiction. Merci de suivre les (més)aventures de ma petite Soraya. Enfin aujourd'hui, on est pas là pour parler d'elle, si?_**

**_EDIT du 15/09/2020: Petites corrections apportées au chapitre!_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Law était une personne raisonnable en temps normal. Il avait toujours tout fait pour éviter de s'attirer des ennuis. Quand il était petit, on lui demandait juste d'être gentil et de ne pas répéter ce qu'il voyait aux autres.

L'année de ses quatorze ans fut décidément la pire. Celle qui lui donne encore des sueurs froides aujourd'hui. Celle qui l'a plongée dans un tourbillon infernal et dont il aimerait s'extirper.

Son téléphone vibra. Il n'y fit pas attention. Il avait devant lui une farandole de brancards, de personnes gémissant leur malheur, des cardiogrammes qui bipaient à rendre sourd, du personnel qui lui disait de se pousser, d'un sens puis dans l'autre. Et Law obtempérait. Pas parce qu'il l'avait décidé, mais parce que ce geste était mécanique. Il ne faisait plus attention à rien lorsque son téléphone vibra de nouveau, plus intensément cette fois. Le temps de cligner des yeux, il se retrouva dans la réalité.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit son cellulaire qui affichait un appel entrant.

_Fais chier_, pensa-t-il en reconnaissant l'appelant.

Il soupira et consentit à décrocher.

\- _Alors, _fit une voix à l'autre bout du fil, _elle est saine et sauve?... Attends, t'es où, là? J'entends des trucs qui me plaisent pas… T'es à l'hôpital?_

_Crois-moi, j'aurais bien aimé crever là tout de suite_, se retint-il de répliquer à son interlocuteur.

\- Je n'ai pas plus de nouvelles, les urgences sont débordées, il y a eu pas mal de blessés.  
_\- Je pensais que ça n'arrivait que dans les films...  
_\- Je pensais que les services de police les auraient rattrapé bien avant…  
_\- Dès que tu as des nouvelles, tu m'appelles._

\- Bien sûr, fit-il en soufflant légèrement avant de raccrocher.

Son père était allé aux nouvelles et lorsque le brun se retourna, son paternel avait une drôle de tête soulagée

\- Que se passe-t-il?

\- Les internes m'ont dit qu'elle avait reçu plusieurs balles… Une dans le bras gauche et une à la cuisse...

_Pas encore, _gémit-il intérieurement, n'écoutant plus ce que son père lui racontait.

\- Ton amie est encore au bloc mais normalement, elle n'aura aucune séquelle après l'opération.

Le fils s'assit un instant, le souffle coupé. Il était dans un tel état de nerfs. Tout s'était enchaîné si vite. Il n'avait pas pu influer sur le déroulement de tout ça. Il était tellement soulagé d'apprendre que les balles n'avaient touché aucun organe sensible ou vital.

Un soupir las lui échappa. Les images revenaient et tournaient encore alors que la télé diffusant le flash-info répétait pour la quinzième fois au moins les informations de l'enquête. Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier cette journée.

* * *

Il était perdu dans ses pensées depuis un moment et ce n'est que lorsqu'il termina son quatrième café qu'un interne vint le voir. Soraya était saine et sauve, l'opération s'est bien passée, il lui faudra du temps pour s'en remettre. Il souffla et hocha la tête en remerciant l'infirmier qui lui remit les affaires personnelles de la jeune femme.

Il vit le téléphone de la brune qui possédait encore de la batterie et apparemment, elle avait reçu une bonne quinzaine d'appels de personnes différentes dans les dernières heures. Lui-même n'avait pas répondu aux appels de quiconque -excepté le père de la brune- , il n'avait simplement pas le coeur à ça. Il ne voulait pas porter une mauvaise nouvelle. Il soupira.

_Parfois, je devrais faire secrétaire, toujours au téléphone…_ songea-t-il.

Il rassura les amis de la brune en leur envoyant un message expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé. Il en fit de même pour le père. Elle était sauve.

Il se risqua à arpenter les couloirs, voulant à tout prix voir la jeune femme. Il osa demander à une infirmière qui lui indiqua d'un mouvement du pouce sans même le regarder. Il continua sa route et se stoppa devant une porte bleu ciel. Il l'ouvrit après un moment d'hésitation. Il faillit s'effondrer devant la vision qu'il avait devant lui. Il sentit son corps se tendre, ses jambes le lâcher. Il tomba très élégamment sur son derrière, hébété, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court, la bouche sèche. Et ce bruit incessant. Les souvenirs qui se mélangent, son coeur qui est sur le point d'imploser, ses yeux qui le piquent, sa tête qui tourne, les bouffées de chaleur. Il tenta de se raccrocher aux barrières du lit, en se relevant tant que bien que mal. Il croyait que tout ça c'était fini. Il croyait que ses démons du passé n'allaient pas revenir de sitôt.

Un faible ronflement le sortit de sa torpeur. Il jeta un oeil vers le corps encore endormi de la jeune femme, l'anesthésie faisant encore effet.

\- P'tin, jura-t-il à l'attention de la jeune femme.

Son père le rejoignit et lui annonça qu'il avait parlé avec le chirurgien qui l'avait opéré. Selon lui, elle ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes autre que de la rééducation et se réveillera dans quelques heures.

\- Elle pourra toujours peindre, pas vrai? s'enquit-il, un peu inquiet qu'à son réveil, Soraya ne pique une crise monumentale ou ne sente plus son bras.  
\- Normalement, oui, mais attendons d'autres examens et voir comment elle se sent. Détends-toi, elle va bien.

Law relâcha ses épaules en arrière et regarda la bouille endormie de Soraya. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de tenir sa main, de sentir qu'elle était là, vivante et que dans quelques jours, elle lui ferait vivre un enfer parce qu'elle pourra pas être totalement indépendante? Rien, à première vue, si ce n'est la présence de son père qui ne manquerait pas une occasion de le charrier à ce sujet.

L'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés ferma un instant les yeux avant de poser une main compatissante sur son épaule.

\- T'en pince vraiment pour elle, alors?

\- Tu m'as jamais vu depuis mon départ avec Cora, p'pa, répliqua le fils, donc tu ne sais rien de ce que je suis, de ce que je fais, de ce que je ressens.  
\- Mais je sais quand tu as besoin de soutien et de rester seul. C'est déjà un bon départ, non? Elle est mignonne, quoiqu'un peu…

Il parut chercher un terme qui n'allait pas agacer son fils, qui attendait avec impatience quelle sottise son père allait sortir.

-... Elle est un peu maigre, tu sais si elle mange bien?  
\- C'est ma coloc. Donc oui, je sais. Mais elle ne reprendra pas de poids tout de suite, crois-moi.

\- Si c'est un problème d'argent, on peut vous aider, tu sais…

Law haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas dans "elle ne reprendra pas de poids tout de suite"? Franchement, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se reprenne du jour au lendemain?

\- J'ai bossé tout l'été pour pouvoir subvenir à mes besoins, donc non, on a tout ce qu'il nous faut. Quant à la demoiselle, elle a autre chose à penser. Et je veille sur elle.

Le téléphone du père vibra. Il s'éloigna en s'excusant. Law reporta son attention sur la jeune endormie.

Seul.

C'est la première fois qu'il se sentait réellement seul. Le froid s'insinuait dans sa peau, chuchotait des mots à ses oreilles. Ses souvenirs revenaient encore. Plus forts. Plus incisifs.

* * *

_\- Cora…?_

_Le petit adolescent qu'il est alors se bloque devant le corps de son oncle. Le bruit des machines le rassurait. Il dort juste, hein? Il lui fait une mauvaise blague, comme d'habitude. Il esquisse un rictus sous le coup de la panique. Oui, c'est forcément ça, il ne peut pas…_

_Law se refuse à le dire, ou même à le penser. Derrière lui, un grand homme brun avec un drôle de crochet à la place d'une main semble attendre contre la porte . Lorsque le visage décomposé du plus jeune se tourne vers lui, il peut y lire beaucoup de choses:_

_Incompréhension. Désespoir. Panique. Colère. Peur._

_Le parrain se redresse._

_\- Il en savait trop._

_C'est tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche._

_Il avait tué son oncle. Bien qu'il savait qu'il n'en était pas responsable, il ne parvient pas à se sortir cette idée de la tête. Son oncle était mort. I__l toise Crocodile de toute sa hauteur. Il ne voit pas une once de regret dans son regard._

_\- Au moins, tes parents savent que s'ils ne régularisent pas la situation…_

_De l'intérieur de son manteau, il sort une arme et enleva le cran de sécurité avant de le pointer sur lui._

_\- C'est toi le prochain._

* * *

\- Law, on ferait mieux d'y aller. Écoute, je sais que beaucoup de choses doivent être dites mais… Pas ici.

Law papillonna des yeux quelques secondes. Le père du brun se reprit quasi-instantanément.

\- Lamy m'attend pour dîner, tu te joindras à nous?  
\- Il faut que je retourne à l'appartement, le père de Soraya est là-bas et…  
\- Allez, pour une fois! S'il te plaît…

Law soupira. Il n'obtiendrait pas le dernier mot, il le savait. Alors il se contenta d'acquiescer, suscitant la joie du plus vieux.

\- Super! Attends que j'annonce la nouvelle à ta soeur, elle sera ravie!

Law n'avait pas le coeur à être joyeux. Parce qu'il se doutait bien que ça allait revenir le hanter. Ils avaient trouvé un autre moyen de faire pression. Savoir qu'il avait vu quelqu'un droguer la boisson de la jeune femme à cette fameuse soirée du Bar, ça l'écoeurait. C'est pourquoi il avait été si désagréable par la suite. Essayer de recruter de potentiels clients pour leur apporter du fric contre de la cochonnerie… Ils n'avaient visiblement pas honte... Il était le témoin muet de tout ce trafic, et ça le tuait de ne rien pouvoir faire.

Il quitta la chambre, non sans vérifier que les affaires personnelles de Soraya étaient avec elle, embrasser le front de la jeune femme et de lui laisser un mot **"Je reviendrais te voir demain dès la première heure. -L"**. Pendant un instant, à signer comme ça, il s'est cru dans _Death Note_, un animé qu'elle lui avait fait essayer peu après leur emménagement à Paris.

Il esquissa un mince sourire à ce souvenir et rejoignit son père sur le parking, qui était déjà en train de s'attacher, prêt à quitter les lieux. Il faisait déjà nuit? Il vérifia son téléphone: dix-neuf heures trente. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'habitacle, une forte odeur mentholée assaillit ses narines. Il pesta contre son père avant de croiser les bras et d'attendre d'être arrivé à bon port.

Il pensa à sa petite sœur. Brillante dans ses études de finance, elle avait presque terminé son cursus. Elle allait sans doute l'assaillir de questions lorsqu'il arriverait.

\- Au fait, fit soudainement son père en brisant le silence, j'ai donné mon numéro à la secrétaire si jamais il se passait quelque chose pendant notre absence, alors décoinces-toi un peu et fais-leur confiance. Là, tu es en famille, c'est tout ce qui importe, d'accord?

_J'aimerais bien t'y voir, toi, c'est pas ta femme dans ce foutu lit d'hôpital, mais ma peut-être-quoique-sur-un-malentendu-je-me-prends-un-râteau copine._

\- Écoutes, je sais qu'on a pas été très malins à l'époque lorsque ton oncle était encore de ce monde…

Law se retint de grogner.

-... Mais aujourd'hui, c'est terminé, on a plus aucun contact avec ce genre de gens. On sait bien ce qui est arrivé à ce pauvre Rossinante, paix à son âme, et on a pas voulu en faire pâtir nos enfants. On sait très bien que tu n'es responsable de rien, tu n'étais encore qu'un enfant.

Law s'enfonça dans son siège. Il n'en avait rien à carrer de ses excuses bidon. Ça ne ramenait pas les morts, il le savait. Il était juste là pour manger et ensuite il retournerait à l'hôpital pour aller voir Soraya.

\- Je sais que t'as qu'une envie c'est d'aller la voir, reprit-il tout en maintenant son attention sur la route, mais tant qu'elle roupille, on peut pas trop faire grand chose à part attendre. Y retourner, même après le repas, ne te serait pas d'une grande utilité.  
\- Ça m'agace de dire ça, mais ouais.

Le silence retomba dans l'habitacle. Soudain, le téléphone de Law se mit à vibrer. Il décrocha sans prendre la peine de vérifier l'appelant.

\- Allô?  
\- LAW, ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ! COMMENT ELLE VA?! rugit une voix reconnaissable entre mille.

Il éloigna rapidement son cellulaire de son oreille en soufflant du nez, agacé, alors que son paternel trouvait la situation comique et ricana.

\- Nami, calmes-toi, elle vient de sortir du bloc, elle est encore sous anesthésie donc elle pionce.

Il entendit un soupir de soulagement collectif au téléphone.

\- Elle va bien, elle est au repos, on attend d'autres examens pour savoir comment elle se sent.  
\- Si j'avais pas ces foutus cours, je serais déjà dans le train à l'heure qu'il est! rugit la rousse.  
\- Vu la situation, ne bouges pas de chez toi avant que ça ne se soit calmé. Elle craint rien.  
\- Je te préviens, fit soudainement une autre voix, si elle nous appelle, on débarque chez vous que vous soyez d'accord ou non.

_Et merde, manquait plus que ça…._

\- On s'en sortira très bien, c'est de Soraya dont on parle, tout de même.  
\- Justement parce que c'est de Soraya dont on parle, répliqua la même voix.

Law entendit un "aïe, putain Sab' tu fais chier!" et un "Ace, calmes-toi avant que je ne te foute du scotch double-face sur la bouche."

\- Sinon, reprit la rousse, comment ça se passe de votre côté au niveau des cours?  
\- Je rêve ou tu veux me taper la discute?

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi d'autre, je vais quand même pas te faire une déclaration d'amour à laquelle tu ne croirais pas, n'est-ce pas?  
\- Bah, même si tu le faisais, j'te trouverai bien courageuse.  
\- Déjà te supporter relève du courage, je sais pas comment fait Soraya, grinça-t-elle  
\- Ben… Moi aussi, je me le demande.

Un silence s'installa. Law avait les yeux mi-clos, se demandant pourquoi il avait laissé rentrer cette nana dans sa vie.

\- Dès que j'ai du nouveau, je te rappelle, souffla-t-il.

Elle acquiesça avant de couper court à la conversation. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière. Et il pensa. Il pensa à la brune. Encore.

_J't'avais dit qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous, t'as jamais voulu l'admettre,_ lui susurra sa conscience.

_**S'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, elle sera en danger, tu le sais aussi bien que moi**,_ répondit-il à la petite voix dans sa tête.

_Et si c'était déjà le cas…? Et si-_

_**La ferme. Elle est vivante, c'est le plus important.  
**__  
T'es vraiment borné comme mec, pas étonnant qu'elles t'ont toutes laissées tomber._

**_E_**_**t c'est bien mieux ainsi! Mon célibat me convient. Et même si j'aime Soraya, jamais il n'y aura quelque chose entre nous. Parce que c'est trop dangereux.**_

Il ferma les yeux. La ville quittée, il se sentit rapidement moins oppressé. La musique passant dans l'habitacle acheva de le détendre.

\- T'as encore ce CD d'Andy Grammer? demanda-t-il au conducteur avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Tu pensais que j'allais jeter un CD dédicacé que tu m'avais offert? T'es malade, répliqua son paternel qui ne quittait pas la route des yeux.

Il pouffa de rire. Son père était une véritable drama-queen quand il voulait. Qui écoutait encore les CD avec les vieux lecteurs CD? Son père, de toute évidence. Le fils se mit à battre le rythme avec sa jambe droite.

_It's been a long night here, and a long night there_

_And these long, long legs are damn near everywhere_

_Hold up now, you look good, I will not lie_

_But if you ask where I'm staying tonight I gotta be like_

_Oh baby, no baby, you got me all wrong baby_

_My baby's already got all my love*_

Il repensait à cet été, au nombre hallucinant de femmes qui l'avait courtisé, pensant avoir une chance. Et puis **elle** était arrivée, les avait toutes éclipsées. Pourtant, il aurait pu en mettre tellement dans son lit, rien que dans les soirées où il allait. Mais à chaque fois, ce foutu visage lui revenait en tête. Ça le rendait fou. Il se pinça les lèvres.

Au bout d'une bonne demie-heure à rouler, ils arrivèrent à destination. Law retint un soupir. Peut-être que les retrouvailles allaient lui faire du bien. Il quitta l'habitacle en s'étirant avant de regarder la grande bâtisse devant lui.

* * *

La maison familiale ne lui avait pas manqué. Il gravit les quelques marches du perron avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. À peine avait-il commencé à s'essuyer les pieds qu'une tornade châtain lui fonça dessus.

\- Grand frère, enfin tu es de retour!

Elle lui sauta au cou et manqua presque de l'étouffer si son père ne l'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et elle trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de pouvoir de nouveau discuter avec son aîné. Elle l'entraîna à sa suite, sous les ricanements du brun. Décidément, sa sœur ne changerait jamais.

\- Papa m'a tout raconté, tu n'as rien? demanda-t-elle, un pli soucieux s'étant formé sur son front.  
\- Moi, je n'ai rien, j'étais en sécurité chez moi. Mais mon amie, elle, par contre…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, restée bloqué dans sa gorge. Il souffla un bon coup avant de reprendre:

\- Maintenant, elle est en salle de réveil et saine et sauve, et du coup papa m'a proposé de dîner avec vous ce soir. Maman n'est pas encore rentrée?

Lamy secoua la tête négativement.

\- Elle ne rentrera pas avant un moment, le boulot l'a envoyée à l'autre bout du monde pour démarcher des clients… Enfin, tu sais comment ça fonctionne…

Elle avait la voix fuyante. Son frère fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne lui disait pas. Son père déboula dans la pièce avec les bouteilles de cocktails sans-alcool dans les mains. Lamy lui dit de reposer son bras avant de faire tomber quelque chose, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il n'était pas manchot non plus, il savait se servir de ses bras. Il fit plusieurs allers-retours pour déposer gâteaux apéritifs, les verres et quelques glaçons sur la table basse où ils étaient trois installés

Law jeta un regard vers son père. Il lui paraissait plus fatigué qu'à l'habitude. Il avait conduit, et perdu pas mal de sang. Il devrait se ménager. Law ne se gêna pas pour le lui dire. Son père râla en lui disant "Oui ben t'es pas médecin, à ce que je sache" avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Le fils balaya sa remarque d'un geste las de la main et changea de sujet:

\- Papa, tu sais pour quelles raisons maman est partie en voyage d'affaires?  
\- Oh tu sais, ta mère, plus ça va, moins elle est là… Et moins elle est là, mieux on se porte. Elle est en Birmanie jusqu'à mi-novembre.

Il soupira avant de se servir un verre.

\- On est pas là pour parler de ça, fit-il évasivement, raconte-moi un peu qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à revenir en région parisienne? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire "quelqu'un"?

Il arborait un sourire en coin. Lamy ne semblait pas comprendre alors que le brun se laissa tomber contre le dossier du fauteuil.

\- Bon, vous savez que j'étais jusqu'alors dans le sud pour faire mes études de médecine? Eh bien, cet été j'ai réussi à décrocher un emploi saisonnier dans un bar en bord de mer, la patronne avait besoin de renforts pour la saison estivale. J'ai été embauché et j'ai travaillé deux mois là-bas et c'est là que j'ai rencontré mon amie, Soraya. Au début, c'était juste une cliente comme les autres, mais il s'est avéré qu'elle était ma voisine et que c'était la fille d'un homme d'affaires. Elle est en études d'art et vient d'entrer dans une école à Paris. Jusque-là, je m'en fichais, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre sa bande d'amis. On a sympathisé et, bon, après des évènements dont je ne vous parlerai pas parce que franchement, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, en apprenant qu'elle déménageait à Paris, je l'ai accompagnée. J'ai fait transférer mon dossier à la Sorbonne sans trop de difficultés et on habite ensemble depuis le mois de septembre.

\- Donc c'est plus qu'une amie.

Son père la rappela à l'ordre d'un regard appuyé. Mais lorsqu'il entendit son fils soupirer, il abandonna.

\- J'aurais envie de te dire que oui, mais je crois que c'est mieux que ça ne dépasse pas ce stade.

\- Ah non, Trafalgar Law, tu vas pas laisser tomber maintenant! s'écria la jeune femme en frappant l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

L'aîné releva la tête, un peu surpris, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre une gorgée de son cocktail.

\- Tu vas pas t'empêcher d'aimer parce qu'il y a eu cette foutue attaque, tu m'entends?

Elle serrait ses poings fortement, les joues gonflées et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

\- Moi je veux une belle-sœur!

Law s'étouffa presque. La spontanéité de sa sœur lui rappelait à quel point il la connaissait si mal.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire?! s'agaça le fils.

Le père leva les yeux au ciel en lançant un "Ah les jeunes…" avant de frapper des mains et de leur demander de passer à table, ce qu'ils firent sans broncher.

\- Tout se passe bien de ton côté, Lamy? s'enquit-il alors que son père était affairé dans la cuisine.  
\- Oui, du moins, pour l'instant. C'est tellement chiant la finance… Au moins, toi, tu fais des études plus passionnantes que ça… soupira sa soeur.  
\- Personne ne t'empêche de changer de voie une fois ton cursus terminé, Lamy tu sais? glissa-t-il doucement en défaisant le nœud de sa serviette de table.

Elle resta silencieuse, semblant hésiter. Elle se mordit la lèvre, suscitant un froncement de sourcils de la part de son aîné.

\- Lamy, tu n'es pas douée pour mentir, alors craches le morceau ou je t'asticote durant tout le repas pour que tu déballes ce que tu me caches.  
\- J'y ai réfléchi, à vrai dire, commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, mais tu sais ce que dirait maman si elle l'apprenait.  
\- Qu'elle l'apprenne ou non ne changera pas ta décision. Si tu veux rester sur Paris, je ne pense pas que papa sera contre à l'idée de te louer un appartement et de te financer les études.

Elle se tut un instant, durant lequel le père revint dans la salle avec un "Chaud devant!" avant de déposer un bon poulet sur le dessous de plat. Ils avaient entamé une discussion animée sur les études et Law se détendit instantanément. On ne pouvait pas en vouloir indéfiniment à ses proches. Du moins, sa soeur n'y était pour rien, et il avait beau essayer de le cacher, il était heureux de la revoir.

Il riait en compagnie de son père et de sa sœur lorsqu'un coup à la porte les interrompit. Il jeta un regard à son père.

\- Tu attendais quelqu'un?

Son père lui répondit énigmatiquement un "Peut-être bien" qui le laissa dubitatif.

"Tu as fait bon voyage, avec ce qu'il s'est passé… Oui?... Parfait. Ah ça? C'est rien, t'en fais pas..." Law regarda sa sœur, en pleine incompréhension. Elle se leva à son tour et salua la personne avec qui son père discutait jusqu'à présent.

Ils revinrent dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard. Law leva les yeux de son assiette et se tourna vers la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de voir sur cette planète.

\- Maman?

Elle lui sourit alors qu'il reprit un air froid et distant.

\- Je ne pensais plus te revoir, fils.

Le ton de sa voix l'insupportait. Lamy et son père lui avaient menti en connaissance de cause! Il ne savait plus s'il était écœuré par la présence de sa mère ou bien par la trahison de sa sœur et de son père. Il soupira.

\- Je pensais que tu étais en voyage d'affaires jusqu'à mi-novembre.  
\- C'était le cas, mais on a fini les négociations plus tôt, alors j'ai prévenu ton père hier que mon vol avait été avancé et me voilà.  
\- Et ça t'es pas venu à l'esprit de me le dire, évidemment, lança-t-il à son père qui leva les mains en signe d'impuissance.  
-Law, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on parle.

Le fils croisa ses bras et attendit en toisant ses parents. Il n'aimait pas ce que venait de dire sa mère. Mais alors vraiment pas…

* * *

_*** La chanson qui passe dans la voiture est "Honey, I'm good" de Andy Grammer**_

_**Ouais, je sais, c'est salaud de couper à ce moment-là, mais il faut bien couper à un moment (sinon ce chapitre serait du même acabit que le chapitre 5 *rires*)**_

_Avant de me dire "mais pourquoi elle est partie au bloc? Elle s'est pris que deux balles!" Ce n'est pas parce qu'on se prend "uniquement" deux balles qu'elles ne se sont pas enfoncées profondément dans la chair. C'est pourquoi elle a dû subir une opération.  
_

_**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, auquel cas, n'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (l'absence de retours me fait un peu flipper à vrai dire). N'hésitez pas à mettre l'histoire en favori/suivi pour être averti de mise à jour de chapitres ou bien d'une nouvelle publication!**_

**_Sur ce, je vous laisse, passez de joyeuses fêtes et on se retrouve en 2020! (en 2021 maintenant ahah)_**

**_Pillow_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Heya!_**

**_Bonne année les gens! Et pour la commencer, quoi de mieux qu'un nouveau chapitre -en avance de plusieurs jours-? Promis, bientôt on reverra la bande de Nami et cie, mais j'y pense, je vous le jure! :D_**

**_On rappelle que One Piece ne m'appartient pas, excepté, Soraya, son père et les noms de certains personnages qui, dans l'oeuvre originale, n'en ont pas._**

**_Et une bonne lecture, évidemment! _**

**_EDIT du 15/09/2020: Chapitre corrigé  
_**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Il se méfiait énormément de ce qui allait être dit lors de cette conversation et pour cause.

\- Si ce dîner était un traquenard pour m'attirer ici, bravo, t'as bien tiré les ficelles, mais profiter de mon état pour parvenir à tes fins ne te rend pas plus méritant, fumier, grogna le brun à l'encontre de son père.

Ce dernier ne releva pas la pique qui lui était adressée et s'assit tranquillement dans son fauteuil et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il inspira lentement avant de se lancer:

\- Cette attaque était préméditée, Law. Et on le sait tous, ici. Maintenant, à savoir qui était la cible de cette attaque… Impliquer des civils dans leurs conneries, visiblement certains n'ont aucun honneur ou respect pour la vie humaine…

Sa mère reprit:

\- Lorsque j'ai regardé les infos tout à l'heure, les témoignages des blessés circulaient en boucle. Tous disaient la même chose: Quatre hommes, le visage couvert par un tissu, portant un drôle de symbole sur leurs vêtements.  
\- Un drôle de symbole, répéta le fils en gardant un air froid envers sa mère.

Lamy soupira. Décidément, ces deux-là n'étaient pas sur le point de recoller les morceaux. Après tout, c'était elle qui lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait là d'une voie toute tracée et que le monde médical était d'une cruauté sans pareille. Elle avait tenté de l'empêcher de continuer dans la voie de la médecine, mais Rossinante n'avait pas été de cette oreille-là.

Elle était encore petite mais elle se rappelait que Law et sa mère se disputaient très souvent. Mais de ce dont elle se souvient, ça n'allait pas plus loin que des éclats de voix, non? À moins que quelque chose d'autre, dont elle ignore l'existence, se soit passé. Ça expliquerait l'éloignement que son père s'employait à maintenir lorsque ce genre de situations survenait.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées lorsque son frère se leva soudainement. Il toisait sa mère avec un air supérieur rempli de haine. Il respirait fort et semblait contenir sa rage. Il sifflait plus qu'il ne respirait, à bien écouter. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas suivi la conversation. Elle s'avança vers lui, mais sa mère la rappela à l'ordre

Elle n'y fit pas attention et se planta devant son frère et énonça d'une voix claire et ferme:

\- Stop. Ça suffit comme ça.

Elle chercha son père du regard, et elle sentit une vague de réconfort l'envahir lorsqu'elle le trouva enfin. Elle fit face à Law.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu reproches à notre mère, grand frère, mais moi je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça, alors, épargne-moi cette envie de meurtre dans ton regard, tu seras gentil.

Il papillonna des yeux avant d'appuyer son regard face à sa soeur. Il n'allait quand même pas lui obéir? C'était lui, l'aîné. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais, voyant qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau et se renfonça dans son siège. Il avait toujours cette envie de tordre le cou à sa mère pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir étant petit. Toute cette pression sur le dos de son propre enfant. Tous ces reproches, ces gestes violents, ces paroles déplacées… Tout ça sous l'influence de la drogue évidemment. Il soupçonnait qu'elle en ait pris durant ses deux grossesses.

Cette femme n'était sa mère que biologiquement, il ne la portait plus dans son coeur depuis longtemps. Il ne tolérait sa présence que parce qu'il était chez elle, et non chez lui. Sinon, il l'aurait foutu dehors depuis belle lurette.

\- On ne sait pas qui était visé dans cette attaque, mais une chose est sûre, reprit sa mère, ils ont tous fait pour laisser penser qu'ils tiraient à vue. La preuve, ton père s'est reçu une balle, lança-t-elle à Law.  
\- Merci, je ne suis pas encore aveugle, répliqua-t-il, cinglant. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer, papa, tu as assez forcé aujourd'hui. Conseil de médecin, à toi de le prendre en compte ou non.

Sa mère jeta des regards d'abord à son fils puis à son mari. Elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il s'était passé, mais Law semblait avoir pardonné à son père. Elle ferma quelques secondes les yeux avant de demander à sa cadette de monter se coucher. Il était déjà vingt-trois heures trente et vu la journée assez stressante pour tout le monde, il y avait certaines choses qu'elle ne devait pas entendre.

\- Mais, maman, je suis grande moi aussi, je peux rester! Je suis majeure bon sang! protesta la plus jeune.  
\- Lamy, comprends que c'est pour ton bien qu'on te demande d'aller te coucher, intervint son frère.

\- Ah non, grand frère, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi!

Il se passa la main sur le visage. Au final, peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu rester dans le Sud avec sa petite vie peinarde. Enfin, être surveillé de près par le chef mafieux du coin, est-ce que c'était ça "sa petite vie peinarde"? Il souffla.

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule. Il n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux . Instinctivement, il posa sa main tatouée sur celle de sa jeune soeur. "Je suis là si tu as besoin". Voilà le message silencieux qu'elle lui envoyait.

\- Je peux savoir ce que c'est que _ça_?! cria soudainement la matriarche en pointant ses tatouages sur ses mains.  
\- Des tatouages, répondit-il en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux, sans relâcher la main de sa soeur.  
\- Merci, j'ai vu, grinça-t-elle, mais tu es sûr de pouvoir exercer ta profession avec tout ça?

Law haussa les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? De toute façon, _même dans la finance, je n'aurais pas pu exercer_, lança-t-il.  
\- Tu fais comme tu veux, se contenta-t-elle de dire. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu ne trouves pas de postes convenables.

Law lui sourit.

\- Mais j'y compte bien. Histoire de te prouver qu'encore une fois, tu as tort.  
\- Law, ne commences pas. Je sais très bien ce que je t'ai fait par le passé, mais il faut aller de l'avant.

Le fils serra les poings et demanda à Lamy d'aller se coucher, une seconde fois.

\- S'il te plaît, crut-il bon d'ajouter.

Lamy céda instantanément devant le regard gris de son frère. Elle l'embrassa sur le front, comme elle le faisait étant plus jeune et salua ses parents en montant se coucher. Une fois qu'ils eurent entendu la porte de sa chambre se fermer, la mère de Law ferma celle de la salle. Elle souffla.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on est sûrs de ne pas être écoutés, fit la mère en s'asseyant dans le canapé. On sait très bien qui est derrière toute cette attaque. S'_il_ t'a suivi jusqu'à Paris, Law, c'est qu'_il_ en a encore après notre famille. Je te jure que j'ai coupé les ponts avec tout ce monde-là. Ça a fait assez de mal comme ça.  
\- Jane, intervint le père. Ressasser le passé ne servira à rien. Ton frère est mort parce qu'on l'a impliqué dans nos conneries. On était jeunes et cons. Il a fallu qu'il meure pour qu'on comprenne la leçon. On a été infernaux avec nos enfants parce qu'on était devenus violents avec le manque. Rossinante avait eu raison d'emmener Law avec lui. Cette situation n'était plus gérable.

Jane baissa la tête, honteuse.

\- Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais réparer le passé. J'ai perdu mon frère et mon fils dans mes conneries. J'ai détruit toute notre famille à cause de tout ça… Je paye les conséquences de mes actes…  
\- Je les paye aussi, parce que si tu crois que Law m'a pardonné depuis le temps, tu te trompes totalement. On a juste mis nos différends de côté pour une fois et on s'est comportés en adultes responsables.

Law assistait à cet échange, silencieux, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la télé. Ses géniteurs admettaient avoir fait des conneries, ça c'était une première. Pour autant, il n'était pas prêt à les pardonner. Pas encore.

\- Est-ce que vous vous faites suivre? demanda-t-il soudainement à ses parents.

Il s'était agrippé aux accoudoirs du fauteuil, comme si chaque mot de cette question lui avait coûté un effort phénoménal. Son père tourna sa tête vers lui.

\- Oui. Toujours, même après toutes ces années. Je n'ai pas l'intention de retomber, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, mais je pense que continuer à être suivi même après avoir été déclaré sobre est une excellente chose. Il suffit d'un seul coup bas pour que tu rechutes et j'ai pas envie de revivre ça.

Il avait l'air sincère. Il jouait cartes sur table, sans aucune arrière-pensée. Law le sentait à des kilomètres. Il coula un regard en biais vers sa mère.

\- Et toi, maman?  
\- J'ai été suivie. J'ai arrêté parce que mes nombreux déplacements ne me permettaient pas d'être disponible tout le temps. Mais ça fait des années que je ne touche plus à rien, affirma-t-elle. Même l'alcool, j'ai arrêté.

Le fils hocha la tête, sans pour autant détourner le regard.

\- Quant à cette attaque, avant de spéculer sur qui était la cible, attendons d'autres éléments de l'enquête. Inutile de se monter la tête pour ça, Law et moi avons eu une journée bien chargée, il est temps de se reposer. Qu'en pensez-vous? proposa le père en éteignant la télé.

Le fils se redressa de toute sa hauteur et se cogna au lustre qui pendait au-dessus de la salle. Il jura alors que son père émit un petit gloussement.

\- C'est ça d'être trop grand, plaisanta-t-il.  
\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, siffla Law en se massant le crâne.  
\- J'ai l'habitude, moi, monsieur, se moqua son père. Allez, au lit.

Law aida sa mère à débarrasser la table pendant que son père allait se désinfecter le bras dans la salle de bains. Le silence régnait entre les deux.

_Dès demain, je me casse d'ici, même si je dois me taper le bus pour revenir à Paris_, se jura-t-il mentalement.

Il terminait de nettoyer la vaisselle, ses mains enfoncées dans ses gants de vaisselle -justement- alors que sa mère montait ses affaires lorsque Lamy décida de redescendre, prétextant "vouloir boire un coup". Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, les cheveux en bataille. Law lui sourit.

\- Toi, t'as pas réussi à trouver le sommeil.  
\- Ou alors, c'est qu'il me fuit, choisis ce que tu préfères.  
\- Va savoir…

\- J'ai pas entendu de bruit après que je sois montée me coucher, tout s'est bien passé? demanda-t-elle à son frère alors qu'il retirait enfin ces satanés gants avant de se laver les mains.

Law resta pensif un instant. _On ne choisit pas sa famille, _se mit-il à penser.

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais que ça se passe mal?

\- Law. Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas maman plus que ça. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu en viennes à la détester comme ça?

Elle croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine et attendait une réponse de son frère. Réponse qui, après de longues minutes d'attente, ne vint pas. Elle soupira et le regarda avec regret.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux rien me dire? Je suis ta soeur pourtant… souffla-t-elle.  
\- Lamy, écoutes, si je ne te dis rien, c'est parce que je ne veux pas te dire. C'est aussi simple que ça.

_Je refuse de perdre l'unique famille qu'il me reste_.

* * *

\- **Le lendemain matin, à l'hôpital** -

**Point de vue Soraya**

\- Réfléchissez, mademoiselle, vous avez peut-être vu ou entendu quelque chose d'autre? insistait la femme.

J'étais dans mes pensées. Je tentais de me remémorer mais rien. Je secouais la tête, un air désolé devant les policiers qui me posaient des questions. Je me suis réveillée encore dans un lit d'hôpital, mais me suis vite rendue compte aux bandages et au plâtre que je portais qu'Ellie n'y était pour rien pour une fois.

\- Bon, on en a fini ici, appelez-nous si vous vous souvenez de quoi que ce soit, fit la femme en me tendant une carte où un numéro était noté.

J'hochai la tête. Lorsqu'enfin, les enquêteurs furent partis, je tendis le bras droit vers la tablette où se trouvait mon téléphone. J'envoyai un message à la seule personne que j'avais envie de voir. Enfin, je voulais clarifier la situation, surtout.

"Je t'aime aussi, crétin."

Je reçus l'accusé de réception quelques secondes plus tard. Je me remémorai la scène de la veille.

\- **Flash-back: la veille, dans le bar.-**

_J'étais pétrifiée. À quelques rues d'ici, il y avait eu un braquage de banque. Et même si j'essayais de m'en aller, je serais encore plus vulnérable une fois dans la rue. Je me mis à trembler, des larmes d'angoisse se formèrent aux coins de mes yeux._

_**\- Law… soufflai-je en l'entendant prendre ses affaires et claquer la porte de l'appartement.**__  
\- T'inquiètes pas, je suis en route. Ton père est resté à l'appartement pour me tenir au courant des évènements. Tout va bien. Je suis là. J'te laisserai pas tomber comme l'autre abruti. Je t'aime, t'entends? Je le répéterai pas deux fois alors t'as intérêt à l'imprimer dans ta tête.  
__**\- Tu te rends compte que c'est très cliché de dire ça alors que la situation est loin d'être critique dans le coin où je su-...**_ _commençai-je, tentant de le rassurer._

_La porte explosa. Littéralement. Un, puis deux, puis trois coups de feu. Je lâchai mon téléphone portable dans la panique. Quatre hommes, dont les visages étaient cachés par des foulards arborant un symbole assez étrange, venaient de faire irruption dans le bar. J'entendai Law m'appeler, il semblait courir. Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens. Heureusement, ça couvrait les hurlements de Law au téléphone. Je chopai le plus discrètement possible mon téléphone et coupai l'appel._

_Un bruit de cran qu'on enlève me fit tourner la tête. Et me retrouvai avec un canon de pistolet sur la tempe._

_\- Alors c'est toi… fit une voix étouffée par le foulard. Franchement…_

_Ses acolytes tiraient dans le tas, se fichant éperdument de s'ils atteignaient leur cible ou non. Le monde tournait au ralenti pour moi. Les corps tombaient, les gens gémissaient, mais je m'en fichais. Mon regard était fiché sur le canon de ce foutu flingue. J'étais juste venue pour boire un chocolat chaud après une consultation médicale, n'ai-je donc plus le droit de le faire?_

_\- Passes le bonjour de Crocodile à ton père, fit-il en tournant les talons._

_Je voulus en savoir plus alors je me levai. Mon interlocuteur, pensant que je tentais de l'agresser, tira. Une fois, puis deux. Ma cuisse gauche touchée, mon bras heurta le coin d'une table, la douleur étant à peine supportable, je tombai à la renverse. La seule question que je me posais: Pourquoi? Qui était ce Crocodile pour mon père?_

_Je sombrai rapidement avant de sentir mon corps être soulevé et transporté dans une civière. Ce n'était pas Ellie qui allait m'emporter finalement…_

**\- Présent -**

Mon téléphone vibra. Je jetai un oeil au message que venait de m'envoyer Law. Douche froide. J'écarquillai les yeux avant de relire plusieurs fois le message. Pourtant je ne l'avais pas inventée, cette proximité, ce "je t'aime" lancé à la va-vite? Et ce baiser, sur la plage, ne signifiait-il donc rien pour lui? Pourquoi d'un coup d'un seul, il se renfermait?

"_T'es sûre que t'es bien réveillée? Comment ça je t'aime aussi? Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais."_

"C'est pourtant bien ce que tu m'as dit hier au téléphone, j'en suis sûre…"

"_Reposes-toi un peu, j'arrive à l'hôpital dans quelques minutes."_

J'étais sous le choc. Est-ce qu'il en faisait exprès ou bien disait-il la vérité? Non, j'étais sûre de ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là, dans cette crique à l'abri des regards. Il m'avait embrassée et il avait fui. Et aujourd'hui, il voudrait faire comme si de rien n'était. Il se fichait de moi. Et ça m'agaçait profondément.

On toqua à la porte. Je devinai que c'était Law alors je répondis juste un "Entrez" avant de me retrouver étouffée par mon père qui ne cessait de me répéter que c'était terminé, que tout allait bien et qu'il ne me laisserait plus seule un instant dans cette ville de dégénérés. Law se tenait à l'écart, regardant par la petite fenêtre de la chambre.

_Ouais, c'est ça, fais genre t'as rien à te reprocher, connard!_

Je repoussai doucement mon père en lui assurant que j'allais bien, que les médecins avaient dit que je n'aurais besoin que de rééducation mais rien d'autre. Je me sentais encore patraque de l'opération mais j'assurais que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre d'ici quelques jours.

\- Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour leur tordre le cou… rageait-il en joignant le geste à la parole.  
\- Papa, le coupai-je soudainement, faisant tourner la tête au brun par la même occasion. Ils sont morts.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux grisonnants, mais ça n'empêche que j'aurais pu, je leur aurais tordu le cou!

Je soupirai un instant avant de choper ma bouteille d'eau et de me servir un verre. J'avisai Law du regard avant de planter mes yeux dans ceux de mon père.

\- J'ai une question, papa. Je viens de m'en rappeler. Qui est Crocodile pour toi?

Law se figea, tout comme mon père. Je notai l'information dans un coin de ma tête et attendit, d'un air grave, la réponse. De toute évidence, il avait un lien avec lui. Mais lequel?

\- Ma chérie, écoutes, il vaut mieux que tu te reposes, on parlera de ça plus tard, commença-t-il.  
\- J'en ai marre que tout le monde me dise de dormir. Mais ce qui m'énerve peut-être un peu plus c'est que je ne sache pas la raison pour laquelle Crocodile te connaît.

Il déglutit péniblement. Et soupira avant de lancer d'une traite.

\- Crocodile est un dealeur. Un parrain de la mafia. Et j'ai plus ou moins eu affaire à lui il y a quelques temps maintenant.

\- Donc, tu fumais de la drogue.  
\- Non.  
\- Il te passe le bonjour, au fait, lançai-je à mon père. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'un gars m'a dit après avoir pointé un putain de flingue sur ma gueule. T'as plutôt intérêt à régler tes affaires avec lui, parce que moi, j'en ai ras-le-bol de tout ça. J'ai pas eu assez d'emmerdes dans ma vie apparemment!

\- Soraya, ma puce, essaie de comprendre… C'est pas aussi simple que ça…  
\- Alors quoi? Tu vas les laisser s'immiscer dans ma vie? Tu vas me laisser avec des types pareils qui peuvent très bien faire irruption chez moi et me tuer et s'en prendre aussi à Law, qui n'a rien demandé?! De qui tu te moques, papa?! m'énervai-je.

\- Je te promets de le faire, je te ju-  
\- C'est bien de promettre, mais le faire c'est encore mieux. Je ne veux plus te revoir avant que tout ça ne soit terminé. Tu m'entends?! hurla-je presque.

Mon père me lança un regard perdu.

J'étais dans une telle colère noire qu'il valait mieux ne pas me provoquer. Law me regardait sans prendre part au dialogue. Je grimaçai lorsque je voulus tendre mon bras gauche en direction de mon père.

\- Foutue balle à la con! grognai-je en serrant très fort mon bras.  
\- T'avais qu'à pas tendre ton bras comme ça, en même temps, c'était pas très intelligent, me fait remarquer le brun.  
\- Je t'ai rien demandé Law!

Il soupira, indiqua d'un regard à l'homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte qu'il pouvait partir. Il hocha silencieusement la tête avant de quitter la pièce. Law referma la porte avant de se poster devant le lit.

\- Bon, tu m'expliques ce bazar? Tu m'embrasses, tu me dis que tu m'aimes, et du jour au lendemain, pouf plus rien. C'est quoi ton problème, à toi?

Il avait espéré fuir cette conversation, de toute évidence. Il esquissa une moue avant d'inspirer un bon coup.

\- Il se passe qu'avec les évènements d'hier, j'ai pas vraiment envie de me retaper des crises d'angoisse comme les deux-trois que j'ai eues. J'ai assez donné. Donc excuse-moi si, oui, effectivement, j'ai pas envie qu'on aille plus loin tous les deux.  
\- Des crises d'angoisse? C'est nouveau, ça?

Law expira fortement. Il s'approcha de moi.

\- Non. Mais on est pas là pour en parler. Comment tu te sens?

\- On est pas là pour parler de moi. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis en sécurité, je suis prise en charge. Toi par contre, t'es sûr que ça va aller, sans moi? Enfin, je veux dire…  
\- J'ai pas besoin de toi pour aller bien. Je sais me gérer moi-même, s'agaça-t-il.  
\- Jusqu'au moment où tes démons reprendront le dessus. Je sais, je connais ça. Ellie est pas mal dans le genre. Ne reste pas seul. Va voir ta famille, va voir tes amis, t'en as sûrement dans le coin, t'es parisien de base.

J'attrapai son poignet, l'attirant vers moi. Sur le coup, il ne réagit pas. Il cligna les yeux et c'est lorsqu'il voulut s'éloigner que je me rendis compte.

Ce _quelque chose_ qu'il avait et qui faisait que j'étais faible. Cette fragilité qu'il cachait au plus profond de lui. Des crises d'angoisse, il n'en avait jamais fait devant moi, mais je devine bien que je suis la raison pour laquelle il en a fait ces derniers temps. Il s'inquiète pour moi.

Il recule soudainement.

\- On… tu…  
\- "Je t'aime, t'entends? Je le répéterai pas deux fois alors t'as intérêt à l'imprimer dans ta tête". C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit avant que tout ce merdier commence. Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute si je me retrouve ici. Ce qui le sera en revanche, c'est si tu t'enfuis et que tu me laisses toute seule dans Paris.

Il s'apprête à répliquer mais mon regard appuyé le coupe dans son élan:

\- Mais bon, puisque apparemment, à part être ta colocataire, je ne suis rien, alors on est quittes.

Un étrange silence s'ensuit. Il semble chercher ses mots mais se contente de me lancer, avant de quitter la pièce:

\- Ouais. On est quittes.

* * *

**_Honnêtement, ça aurait été moi, j'aurais envoyé mon oreiller à la face de Law. Mais bon, c'est pas moi, et puis, ça serait dommage d'abîmer un si joli visage avec un oreiller -quoique, peut-on abîmer un visage avec un oreiller?-. Bref, à votre avis, pourquoi il a pris ses jambes à son cou, le petit -grand- Law? Vous le saurez peut-être dans quelques chapitres..._**

**_Mais va-t-il suivre le conseil qu'elle vient de lui donner? (Alors qu'elle est coupée du monde extérieur vu que tous ses amis sont absents, sauf Law?) Mystère... Bizarrement, je sens que y'a baleine sous gravier..._**

**_J'en dis pas plus, à dans un mois, peut-être plus, on verra bien._**

**_Love you._**

_**Pillow**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Heya!_**

_**Oui, ça fait un moment. Oui. Je suis désolée j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration, ce chapitre n'est pas long, il n'est pas le meilleur, mais ça permet de terminer certaines choses et de se focaliser sur d'autres choses.**_

_**On a dépassé les 2 000 vues. Les gars, je mentirai si je disais que ça ne représente absolument rien pour moi. Ça prouve que je suis soutenue et lue. Je sais que c'est pas la meilleure fiction mais ce sera au moins un projet que je mènerai jusqu'au bout.**_

_**Pas beaucoup de joie aujourd'hui, mais à l'avenir, un futur qui se prépare et s'annonce très brillant. On tourne une sacrée page. La qualité n'est pas excellente, mais promis, je me rattrape sur le prochain chapitre et la suite. C'est juste ce chapitre-là qui me posait un sacré problème à vrai dire ^^**_

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

Tsuki: Ah oui, ben t'inquiètes pas, t'auras encore envie de lui botter les fesses, crois-moi x) Et si j'en crois les prévisions météo... Je ne sais pas si ça va s'arranger tout de suite. Je suis désolée de l'attente interminable de ce chapitre, je suis impardonnable. Merci pour ce petit message, cette petite review qui fait du bien au moral. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire! :D

Vraiment? Ouch, ça a du faire très mal. J'ai soudainement peur de mes futures batailles d'oreiller, ahah!

Roxanne: Oulà, un vrai chef d'oeuvre? Eh bien, c'est très gentil, merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir de voir autant d'entrain pour cette histoire! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir un retour comme ça, car même si c'est juste pour dire que ça t'a plu, eh bien, c'est ce qui compte! Merci de me suivre, ça fait chaud au coeur!

J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire! :D

* * *

«Chapitre 12 »

Blanc. Le plafond était blanc. Et la lumière m'aveugle. Foutus néons. Je finis par fermer les yeux.

"_On est quittes_".

Et maintenant quoi? Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire dans tout ce bordel? Ma tête retombe mollement sur le matelas alors que mon repas du soir refroidit à vue d'oeil. Je suis perdue et les seules personnes qui auraient pu m'aider à y comprendre quelque chose sont beaucoup trop loin de moi. Je souffle fortement du nez.

Ce soir encore, je n'ai pas faim. Ce soir encore, lorsque les lumières de ma chambre s'éteindront et que personne ne pourra me voir, je resterai à regarder ce plafond en ruminant. En revoyant la scène en boucle, encore et encore. En me demandant la raison pour laquelle je l'ai embrassé.

_Bordel, pas encore_, me fustige ma conscience, _ça fait au moins la quinzième fois que tu te flagelles avec c'te pauvre type.  
__**Pauvre type qui m'a sauvé quand même.**_

Ma conscience finit par abandonner. Comme hier et avant-hier. C'est un débat sans fin auquel je prends part pour me donner l'illusion que je fais quelque chose de mes journées. Mais à part les visites des médecins et des policiers qui viennent me poser de nouveau des questions, il n'y a rien. Juste du vide. Juste de l'absence. Et mes pensées qui vagabondent dans cet espace clos de la chambre d'hôpital.

Je chope mon téléphone avant d'ouvrir mes messages. Depuis cette entrevue avec Law, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui. Je me dis qu'il a prévenu l'école de mon absence, ou du moins que mon père l'a fait. Mais non, Law doit être débordé par ses études de médecine.

_Tellement débordé qu'il sort en boîte_, raille ma conscience.

Oui, certes, les réseaux sociaux, c'est pratique, parfois. Oh, je ne stalke pas. C'est juste que je comprends pas. J'aimerais me dire que c'est qu'un pauvre type et que je devrais pas me soucier de lui. Je suis sa colocataire et rien d'autre. Je finis par être rappelée à l'ordre par mon estomac qui, si moi, je ne ressens pas cette faim qui s'est installée, lui, oui. Tout mon corps semble me dire de ne pas me laisser tomber. Que si le monde s'écroule, la seule personne qui peut m'aider à me relever c'est moi-même.

Alors je mange ce repas, mécaniquement. Je prie pour quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Histoire de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Ah et aussi pouvoir reprendre tous mes projets pour l'école. C'est pas comme si j'avais une toile à achever et une bonne dizaine d'idées de sketch. Et pas de carnet à disposition. Quelle joie. Je finis par soupirer avant de repousser ma table et de me recoucher tant bien que mal sur le côté.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, après avoir patienté, travaillé avec les médecins et passé nombre d'examens plus chiants les uns que les autres, je finis enfin par faire mes sacs. Et jamais on ne m'avait dit qu'entendre le bruit d'une fermeture éclair faisait aussi mal.

Me voilà de retour dans mon appartement, que je partage avec Law et voilà que j'ai pris la douloureuse décision de prendre du recul et de la distance par rapport à tout ça. J'allais vivre quelques temps chez les frères infernaux. Non pas que je ne les apprécie pas, mais j'espérais vraiment que, comme dans les films, Law allait me dissuader de partir.

Évidemment, vous vous doutez bien que monsieur est trop occupé par ses cours de médecine pour ne serait-ce que me dire bonjour ou même me proposer son aide pour boucler mes valises. Vraiment, je me demande pourquoi j'ai décidé de me mettre en colocation avec lui. Je m'assois sur un pouf, dans ma chambre et apprécie quelques instants le calme ambiant. Dehors, c'est le capharnaüm. Et j'allais bientôt devoir affronter tout ça, toute seule. Avec une valise et un sac de voyage. Et pas Law. Surtout pas Law.

En fait, tout bien réfléchi, je crois que je fais bien de ne pas lui dire "au revoir". Ça sonnerait peut-être comme un adieu. Et je refuse de ne pas avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Parce que son changement de comportement cache quelque chose. Quoi, je l'ignore, mais il est évident que ça a un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je me redresse difficilement, ma jambe droite n'ayant pas encore totalement récupéré sa force d'avant. Il allait falloir que j'y aille si je voulais avoir mon train à l'heure. On est fin octobre, novembre ne va pas tarder à commencer, avec les maladies etc… Franchement, non, Law ne m'accompagnera jamais dans les transports en commun, hypocondriaque comme il est, il va se désinfecter les mains toutes les deux minutes et ça va m'agacer. Je vérifie une dernière fois ma liste de choses à emporter. Tout a l'air bon. Je passe mon écharpe autour de mon cou avant de quitter la pièce, les roues de ma valise faisant un bruit de tous les démons. Je jurai intérieurement. Moi qui ne voulais pas attirer l'attention de Law, c'est loupé. En parlant du loup, le voilà qui quitte son bureau et me voit avec ma valise avant de reporter son regard un peu perdu sur moi.

\- Quoi? lui demandais-je agacée.  
\- Tu pars…

_Non, non, je fais ma valise pour le fun et je la fais rouler dans le couloir parce que le bruit me plaît, abruti!_

\- Et donc? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, rien ne m'en empêche.

Le ton est acerbe, mais au fond de moi, je n'ai pas réellement envie de partir. Mes yeux lui hurlent de me retenir. Mais il ne semble pas de cet avis. Il se contente de hausser les épaules et de me dépasser. Comme si ça l'indifférait. Je restai pétrifiée sur place.

Vraiment, une véritable énigme, ce garçon…

Voilà plusieurs jours que je suis chez Sabo et le duo de goinfres, au grand bonheur des trois frères. J'en avais profité pour revoir Nami et toute la bande et prendre un grand bol d'air frais. Paris ne me manque pas autant que je l'escomptais. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de prendre des nouvelles de Law. Après tout, on est que "colocataires", y'a rien qui nous rapproche, lui et moi.

Et puis, de toute manière, la seule chose qu'il a fait pour moi, c'est me sauver de mon ex absolument psychopathe, m'accompagner à une soirée, être mon voisin de palier avant d'être mon colocataire, m'embrasser pour me jeter ensuite…

Sabo, Ace et Luffy sont adorables à me proposer des activités que je n'ai plus fait depuis mon séjour à l'hôpital. Cinéma, restaurant, piscine… Je n'ai que très peu de temps pour penser à autre chose qu'au moment présent. Et j'ai souri. Je me sentais bien. Vraiment bien. Ace faisait toujours le pitre et Luffy ne tardait jamais trop longtemps pour le suivre dans ses conneries, juste pour me faire rire.

Bien que ma situation était compliquée avec Law, il allait falloir que je retourne sur Paris tout de même. L'école d'art me manquait et mon absence allait me valoir sûrement le triple du travail que je fournis en temps normal. Ce qui signifiait des nuits à plancher sur mes toiles ou mes croquis. J'en soupire déjà. Heureusement, j'avais la semaine pour pouvoir y réfléchir sereinement, épaulée par Ace qui ne manquait jamais d'idées, plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

\- Et si tu faisais une soucoupe volante liquide dans un verre de limonade?... So'?  
-... Tes idées, soupirai-je, vraiment, faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu les sors. Parce que même moi, j'ai pas autant d'inspiration à la chaîne.

Une soucoupe volante dans un verre de limonade? Liquide dans un liquide? Je me massai les tempes. Le brainstorming ne semblait pas fonctionner des masses. La plupart du temps, le brun me proposait d'aller boire un verre au Bar de l'Arnaque. Et j'acceptai à chaque fois. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils mettent dans leurs verres de cola mais c'était de la bonne! Ace n'était jamais à court de discussion et ça m'arrangeait.

* * *

Alors que je venais de rentrer -on était mi-novembre et je pensais déjà à acheter les cadeaux de Noël pour tout le monde, excepté Law et mon père-, l'étudiant en médecine lui, s'est trouvé une nouvelle proie semble-t-il. À en juger par les gémissements que j'entends depuis sa chambre, il a bien profité de mon absence le salaud. Je soupire en reposant mon pinceau et en me massant le poignet.

\- Bordel, y'en a qui bosse dans c'te baraque… sifflai-je entre mes dents, consciente qu'eux, dans leurs ébats, ne m'entendent pas.

J'allais plutôt dans la cuisine me faire un énième café. Ma toile avançait et j'en aurais encore pour quelques heures de travail. Autant dire qu'ils peuvent s'en donner à coeur joie, je n'irais pas me coucher tout de suite. De toute façon, le trajet ne m'a pas fatigué, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître. Et puis, ils ont l'air de se ficher de la discrétion ou du fait qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre dans l'appartement.

Sur les coups de une heure et demi du matin, toujours concentrée sur mon œuvre, j'entends des pas feutrés se diriger vers la cuisine. Le peu de luminosité de la pièce ne devrait pas tant déranger que ça, pourtant j'entends le bruit s'arrêter. Je lève la tête et vois Law dans l'encadrure de la porte menant au salon.

Je hausse un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'étonnant à ce que je sois debout en train de bosser? Il reste quelques instants là, en caleçon, à me regarder puis tourne les talons. Sans rien dire. Je décide de laisser couler, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait se dire alors que lui sort tout juste d'un ébat avec une nana dont je ne sais rien et moi j'ai passé tout mon temps entre mes toiles, l'école d'art et mon ordinateur pour me mater des séries? On avait plus rien à se dire et c'est tant mieux comme ça.

-So'?

Je grogne un "Quoi?" à l'encontre de la personne avant de reposer mon pinceau. Law, encore et toujours, une bouteille d'eau à la main.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-... Tu devrais aller te coucher.  
\- Et perdre encore plus de temps sur les travaux que j'ai à faire? Non merci, je suis assez en retard comme ça. La prochaine fois, trouvez-vous un love hôtel, y'en a qui bosse dans cette baraque.

Il rit doucement.

\- Il est vrai que Cynthia est assez expressive, désolé pour ça. Je t'achèterai des bouchons d'oreille la prochaine fois.  
\- Ou tu te prends un hôtel, si t'as un minimum de respect pour ta coloc'. Mais bon, apparemment, tu t'en fous…  
\- So', je…  
-Tais-toi. Je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot de ta bouche. Tu veux juste qu'on soit colocs? Comportons-nous comme tel. Point final. Si t'as un minimum de respect pour moi, tu ferais en sorte que ta pétasse la boucle. Je m'en fous que tu t'envoies en l'air, c'est ton problème! Mais à partir du moment où je suis également **dans** l'appartement, tu fais profil bas. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'ai jamais fait plus de bruit que nécessaire, j'ai toujours fait la part des choses. Par contre, je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi.

J'aurais juré voir un sourire en coin lorsque j'ai mentionné "sa pétasse". Peut-être était-ce mon imagination. En parlant de c'te blondasse, la voilà, les cheveux en pétard, les yeux brillants, toisant Law comme s'il s'agissait d'une gourmandise, et une nuisette négligemment enfilée. Elle me voit et porte une main à sa bouche.

\- Oh, je… Je crois que je vais partir… Je vais pas déranger plus longtemps.  
\- Il vaudrait mieux, je grogne, acerbe.

Elle tourne les talons pour récupérer ses affaires alors que Law ne la retient pas outre-mesure. Il a l'air de l'avoir totalement oubliée.

\- T'es jalouse?  
\- Oh non, c'est vrai que c'est pas **du tout** un comportement normal après avoir avoué ses sentiments à quelqu'un et s'être fait jeter comme une merde.  
\- Je…  
\- Je t'ai dit de te taire, sifflai-je. Je te pensais pas comme ça.

Il souffle du nez. _C'est plutôt à nous de faire ça!_ s'étrangle ma conscience, outrée. Je ne compte pas perdre mon temps en discussions futiles, alors je me détourne vers ma toile. Il perd son regard sur cette dernière avant de sursauter légèrement en entendant la porte d'entrée se fermer brusquement.

Le silence s'empare de l'appartement. On était là, tous les deux. Lui, un peu agacé que je lui montre les crocs. Et moi, agacée qu'il ose empiéter dans mon espace personnel. Chacun se défend. Je finis par reposer mon pinceau avant de croiser les bras.

\- Quoi, encore? Tu vas rester planté là? Retournes voir ta pétasse et puis tu sais quoi? T'as qu'à rester avec elle, vu que je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une putain d'assistée à tes yeux! Oh, t'inquiètes pas. Je la vois, ta soi-disant "bienveillance" sous couvert d'hypocrisie. On sait très bien pourquoi tu restes ici, au lieu d'aller t'installer avec elle. Je ne te retiens pas, j'vois pas pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille.

Il croise les bras. Oh, ça y est, il est vexé. Ah bah, bizarrement, quand je l'ouvre ça fait moins le malin. J'éteins la lumière de l'atelier avant de lui glisser au passage:

\- On sait tous les deux que la personne qui dérange le plus... C'est moi.

Je le bouscule pour foncer m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je n'ai même pas terminé mon café. Oh tant pis, au point où j'en suis.

J'en voulais pas, de sa pitié écoeurante. Moi, tout ce que je voulais c'était vivre peinarde, faire mes études dans mon coin, partager des bons moments dans un endroit où j'aurais créé pleins de souvenirs. Mais non, faut croire que je suis trop optimiste pour penser ne serait-ce qu'un instant que les gens ont envie de me voir. Passer du temps avec moi signifie rester sur ses gardes à chaque instant. Craindre que je ne tombe par terre et fasse une crise. Je pensais avoir le droit de vivre comme je l'entends. Mais dès que certains mots tombent, les gens s'éloignent et ont peur. Ils craignent que quelque chose m'arrive. Mais j'ai beau me démener pour construire quelque chose, Ellie se fera un malin plaisir de tout ruiner.

Ellie, vraiment, je te déteste.

* * *

_Quelque part, dans un entrepôt sordide, jonché de vieilles toiles de jute et de planches laissées à l'abandon, le clan se réunit._

_\- Padre, tu nous a demandé?  
\- Oui._

_Le "Padre" éteint son cigare. Ses cheveux plaqués en arrière et ses mains baguées brillent faiblement à la lueur de la lune._

_\- Le clan de ce… Bartoloméo, je crois, ça avance?  
\- C'est fait, Padre._

_Il esquisse un sourire satisfait._

_\- Vivi, nos finances?_

_La jeune réajuste ses lunettes avant de souffler:_

_\- De ce côté-là, tout va bien, Padre.  
\- Bien, bien, et l'enquête?  
\- Ça a fait beaucoup de bruit, on ferait mieux de tirer profil bas pendant un temps. _

_Le parrain hoche la tête. Avant de sortir un téléphone de sa poche, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres._

_\- Arrêtons de jouer au chat et à la souris… Ça m'évitera d'impliquer des personnes qui n'ont rien à voir là-dedans…_

_Il pianote quelques instants sur son cellulaire avant de recevoir un accusé de réception. Il le garde en main avant de redresser la tête vers ses acolytes. Il toise Vivi pendant quelques secondes puis soupire. L'amour rendait vraiment con._

_Oh il en savait quelque chose. Son téléphone vibra dans sa main. Le message qu'il y lût le ravit. Il allait le revoir. Quitte ou double._

_\- Ne parlez jamais du clan ou de votre implication dedans. Vous êtes libres. Faites passer discrètement le message. Le clan est dissout._

_Des exclamations se firent entendre. La surprise se lisait sur tous les visages. Quelle mouche avait donc piqué le parrain local?_

_Oh oui. L'amour, cette mouche qui te pique et te plante une flèche dans le bras, te rend vraiment con. Tellement con qu'aujourd'hui, il abolissait un empire vieux de plusieurs décennies. Il esquissa un sourire._

_\- Vous serez à l'abri du besoin, ne vous en faites pas. L'argent du clan sera divisé à tous les membres. Maintenant, vivez. Vivez du mieux que vous le pourrez. Vous n'avez plus aucun lien avec moi. Vous pouvez vous rallier à un clan ennemi, je m'en fiche._

_Il se détache de la tôle sur laquelle il était appuyé depuis le début de cette réunion. Aucun n'avait bougé, trop abasourdi par la décision soudaine du chef._

_\- Ne faites pas ces têtes. De toute façon, ça profitera aux autres clans et puis… La notoriété en tant que parrain, ça me pourrit jusqu'à l'os. Croyez-moi, ça m'a fermé bien plus de portes que ça ne m'en a ouvert. Aujourd'hui signe la fin du clan Crocodile. Je vais expier mes fautes et reprendre une vie normale.  
\- Mais enfin, Padre! Vous n'y pensez pas!  
\- Shachi… Vivi… Penguin… Promettez-moi de ne plus jamais retomber dans cette spirale infernale. Je vous ai entraîné là-dedans parce que c'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour vous élever tous ensemble. Je vous ai recueilli et ait amassé cette fortune pour qu'une fois adulte, vous ayez tout ce que vous vouliez étant orphelin. Un toit, des vivres, des amis… Vivez. Vous êtes libres._

_Il tourne les talons, les laissant là. Sans rien dire de plus. Il était temps de recoller les morceaux. Il avait fini par comprendre que faire miroiter monts et merveilles n'allait pas forcément appâter des gens respectables. La seule personne qui vaille la peine… c'était __**lui**__._

* * *

**_Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur chapitre paru à ce jour (il sera sans doute sujet à modification plus tard. Me connaissant, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que sur un coup de tête je rajoute des choses ^^ ). Si jamais vous n'avez pas encore deviné qui est ce "lui" dont on parle à la fin, eh bien... Peut-être en saurez-vous dans le prochain chapitre? Ou peut-être avez-vous déjà deviné et dans ce cas-là... Faites-moi part de vos théories, j'adore vous voir réfléchir quant à tout ça x)  
_  
Bref, tout ça pour dire, avec cette situation, j'ai du temps à passer, donc je le passe à écrire autant que je peux. J'espère que de votre côté, ça se passe le mieux possible. Prenez soin de vous, de vos proches, restez chez vous, vous sauvez des vies en agissant ainsi. Je sais que le temps peut paraître bien long, oui. Mais c'est pour soulager nos infrastructures sanitaires, qui manquent de moyens. C'est pour soulager les soignants qui en entendent des vertes et des mûres, qui se font hurler dessus à longueur de journée, sommés d'aller plus vite alors qu'ils n'ont que 2 bras et 2 jambes.**

**Restez chez vous. Eux restent au travail pour nous. Restons chez nous pour eux.**

**À toutes les personnes travaillant dans le milieu médical: Merci. Les mots ne pourront jamais retranscrire le profond respect et l'admiration que j'ai pour vous.**

**À vous lecteurs, restez chez vous et respectez les gestes barrières. Et non. Ça n'arrive pas qu'aux autres. Ne jouez pas aux plus malins_._**

**_Pillow_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Mais que vois-je?_**

**_Un chapitre 13?! Le ciel me serait-il tombé sur la tête?_**

**_Non, en fait, je me suis juste dit qu'il serait temps de reposter et de reprendre cette fiction. Oui, je reprends cette fiction, juste qu'avec mes études qui ont repris c'est un peu compliqué...  
_**

**_Bon, d'accord, j'avoue, j'ai d'autres projets d'écriture que je bosse à côté. Bref, chapitre 13, allons-y!_**

**Disclaimer: Non, One Piece ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété de Oda-sensei.  
**

* * *

Chapitre 13:

Et maintenant? Qu'allaient-ils devenir? Les quatre compères avaient certes fait passer le mot de leur désormais ex-boss aux autres membres. Mais la pilule était dure à avaler.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés au «Bar de l'Arnaque», chacun avec leur boisson, chaude ou froide. Il était dix-sept heures et aucun d'entre eux ne semblait vouloir quitter l'endroit. Vivi détourna le regard vers le bord de mer, soupirant pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils avaient passé l'entrée.

Shachi et Penguin avaient leur job qui leur servait de couverture, l'un réparateur, l'autre déménageur, Izou avait sa petite boutique qui fonctionnait bien d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Et elle? Elle s'était investie corps et âme dans le clan, vivant au jour le jour et ne se préoccupant pas de l'après. Pour être honnête, elle n'avait jamais envisagé un "après". Sa vie de roublarde lui convenait bien.

Elle avait entendu que certains clans rivaux avaient été démantelé grâce aux aveux de Crocodile. Les journaux locaux avaient félicité l'efficacité des forces de l'ordre lorsqu'elle savait que son père adoptif avait fait tout le boulot. Comme prévu, il s'était rendu à la police et purgeait sa peine de prison. Il se faisait discret, et, bien qu'elle ne sache exactement pourquoi il agissait ainsi, quelque chose clochait. Depuis le drame du mois d'octobre, tout était resté calme et personne n'était encore remonté jusqu'à elle. Padre faisait-il pression pour que toute poursuite contre eux soit abandonnée? Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Et puis cette opération à Paris, était-ce seulement pour un braquage ?

\- Vivi, tu m'écoutes?

La bleue papillonna quelques instants des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur ses compères. Shachi et Penguin se levèrent en prenant chacun leur blouson, réglèrent leur consommation à la tenancière du Bar, non sans plaisanter avec elle au passage lorsqu'elle vint chercher le règlement, avant de saluer leurs anciens camarades.

\- Faites gaffe à vos fesses, qu'on apprenne pas qu'il vous est arrivé malheur dans les journaux! pouffa Shachi avant de tourner les talons.

Vivi haussa un sourcil avant de répondre:

\- La seule chose qu'on apprendra, c'est que tu auras été retrouvé dans un caniveau à force de traîner en ville tard le soir!  
\- Tu me connais si bien, plaisanta-t-il en quittant le commerce.

La bleue soupira. Visiblement, aucun de ses anciens comparses ne semblaient inquiets. Plus le temps passait, plus ses économies fondaient comme neige au soleil et elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de quoi renflouer les caisses. Elle souffla en repoussant une de ses mèches.

\- Je ferais mieux de filer aussi, j'ai encore des courses à faire avant de rentrer.  
\- Tu veux pas que je te raccompagne? proposa Izou qui reposait son verre, le regard levé vers elle alors qu'elle se levait à son tour.  
\- C'est juste des courses, Izou, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et puis, tu sais mieux que quiconque que depuis que Padre a pris sa décision, j'ai quitté mon ancien quartier et je ne fais pas de vagues. Y'a peu de chance que je me fasse emmerder.

Elle fouilla dans la poche de son blouson en jean, sortant son briquet, son paquet de clopes, en coinça une entre ses lèvres, paya l'addition auprès de Shakky avant de la regarder.

\- Dites, vous avez pas besoin de bras en ce moment?

La femme releva la tête vers elle. Bon, d'accord, elle devait admettre que lui demander de but en blanc n'était pas forcément la meilleure approche mais elle avait au moins le culot d'y aller franco. Shakky plissa légèrement les yeux avant de lui répondre:

\- J'avoue que depuis que mes saisonniers sont partis aux quatre coins du pays, il est compliqué de trouver des employés qualifiés…

Elle glissa un regard vers un jeune homme qui servait des clients. Ce dernier arbore une balafre au niveau du front, et Vivi ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment il a pu se retrouver avec une cicatrice à cet endroit. Elle reporta néanmoins son attention sur la propriétaire du Bar.

\- Mais encore?

\- La saison ne va pas tarder à poindre le bout de son nez et je risque d'avoir besoin de bras, mais pas pour l'instant. C'est plutôt calme ces derniers temps. Désolée, reviens plus tard, quand les beaux jours se seront vraiment installés.

Vivi retroussa ses lèvres en une moue déçue. Tant pis, il lui faudra attendre. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Certes, Padre lui a assuré un bon train de vie et ce, pour plusieurs mois encore, cependant elle ne se sentait pas de dépendre du travail de son bienfaiteur. Elle quitta l'établissement avant de rentrer chez elle, la clope au bec. Les courses attendront.

La bleue soupira. Depuis qu'elle avait eu cette affaire avec Ace, elle ne pouvait plus compter sur quiconque. Lui et sa bande d'amis l'avaient zappé du jour au lendemain. Mais est-ce qu'elle avait eu le choix? À vrai dire, bien sûr qu'elle aurait aimé avoir une vie plus "normale" et légale, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Elle ne dépendait de personne pour l'instant, et avait promis à son père de ne jamais avoir à le faire de nouveau.

L'ancienne dealeuse se demanda de nouveau pourquoi son père se faisait si discret? D'accord, une fois arrêtée, la personne en question tombe dans l'oubli, et encore, mais là, elle devait avouer que depuis l'annonce de son arrestation, il n'y avait eu aucun article dans les journaux. On a juste écrit qu'il croupissait en prison. Son procès avait été tenu secret et seule la sentence avait été rendue publique. Seulement, voilà ce qui clochait. Un parrain local arrêté et il n'y a pas un seul journaliste qui a relayé le déroulé du procès? Vivi expira la fumée de sa cigarette avant de l'écraser.

_Que manigances-tu? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches et que tu ne veux pas m'avouer?  
_  
Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils avant d'ouvrir la porte de son immeuble et de rentrer.

* * *

Fin d'année et travaux rendus, enfin peinarde! Je pensais que je n'allais jamais m'en sortir mais au final, tout s'est plutôt bien passé. Malgré les horaires décalés de Law, son insupportable manie à me dire que le pain était une hérésie et à frotter tout et n'importe quoi à la recherche du moindre germe, je suis plutôt satisfaite. Ellie était restée calme et bien que mon colocataire ait certains penchants pour les coups d'un soir, détraquant mon cycle de sommeil déjà chaotique, j'ai eu quelques crises mais pas au point de me retrouver aux urgences.

D'ailleurs, je m'étais fait une raison par rapport à Law. Il ne m'aimait pas, et c'était sans doute mieux comme ça. Mais il restait à l'appartement, sans doute parce qu'il n'a pas les moyens suffisants pour s'en louer un tout seul.

… _À qui tu veux faire croire ça? Il a pas bossé pour des prunes, il a sûrement pas mal de thunes,_ me souffle ma conscience, _tu sais très bien que s'il t'a pas encore lâchée, c'est parce qu'Ellie le retient. Parce qu'on le sait toutes les deux._

Les beaux jours étaient revenus et mes amis se sont succédés à l'appartement. Entre Ace et Sanji qui m'ont assurés que si Law me rendait malheureuse, ils s'en occuperaient, Nami qui voulait faire un plan pour nous mettre ensemble - qui a foiré, évidemment-, Robin qui a bien vu l'ambiance mais s'est abstenu de tout commentaire. Elle s'est juste assurée que je prenais bien mon médicament, comme une vraie maman. Et là, Sanji est revenu parce que Robin lui a dit qu'elle me trouvait maigrichonne.

Autant j'adore mes amis, autant là… Merci, mais je suis capable de me gérer toute seule jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Mais bon, ça me fait un peu de compagnie lorsque Law est à l'hôpital, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

\- Soraya, tu peux venir deux minutes?

Je me levai du canapé, me rendant dans la cuisine. Lorsque je passai la tête dans l'encadrure de la porte, un sourcil levé, je vis Sanji adossé contre le plan de travail, ses yeux scotchés à l'écran de son téléphone, blanc comme un linge.

\- Sanji, qu'est-ce qui se passe? je demandai, peu habituée à voir le blond dans un état si effrayé.  
\- Je… Mais…  
\- Mais..?

Il déglutit quelques instants avant de tourner l'écran vers moi où je pouvais y lire un message de Zeff, le père de Sanji. Le blond semblait au bord des larmes. Sa main tremblait, rendant la lecture du message périlleuse.

\- Mais c'est génial, ça! m'exclamai-je en relevant les yeux vers lui. Tu te rends compte?! Une école de cuisine à l'étranger, ça va être tellement enrichissant pour toi!

Le cuisinier transpirait à grosses gouttes et bougeait les lèvres sans parvenir à en sortir le moindre son. Il est vrai que lorsque j'ai commencé mes études à l'école d'art de Mr Smoker, j'ai eu très peu de temps à consacrer à mes amis et j'avais presque oublié que le rêve de Sanji était d'intégrer une école prestigieuse à New Delhi, en Inde. Comprenez, très loin d'ici.

\- Il a reçu le courrier aujourd'hui. Je… Je vais partir à l'autre bout du monde pour poursuivre mon rêve.

Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux, peinant à y croire lui-même. J'esquissai un grand sourire.

\- Oui, tu vas partir à l'autre bout du monde pour poursuivre ton rêve. Et quand tu reviendras, tu seras un grand chef avec une renommée sans précédent. Tu seras encore plus connu que ton père. Mon dieu, il faut absolument l'annoncer aux autres et fêter ça ensemble, c'est incroyable!

Il releva les yeux vers moi, ne parvenant pas à réaliser. Je sautillai sur place, un grand sourire fiché aux lèvres avant de prendre mon téléphone et d'appeler en visio tout le reste de la bande pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

_\- Oui, So', qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème avec Law? _me demanda Ace lorsqu'il décrocha en bâillant, sûrement sortait-il d'une crise de narcolepsie.  
\- Laisses Law en-dehors de ça, tu veux? Non, rien à voir avec lui, pour le coup, c'est de Sanji dont je veux parler.  
_\- Ah, il se passe quoi? _fit Nami, intriguée, le sourcil levé.  
\- Il va partir en Inde dans une école de cuisine réputée!  
_\- Oh putain, le con de lui_, jura la rousse sur le coup.  
_\- C'est pas vrai?! _s'exclama Robin en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

J'hochai la tête, en profitant pour ramener le concerné devant le téléphone. Gêné, il salua d'un geste timide de la main le reste du groupe.

_\- Ben alors, tu te caches?! _ironisa Nami qui arborait un grand sourire de l'autre côté du téléphone.  
\- C'est surtout que ça vient de me tomber dessus sans que je m'y attende, marmonna-t-il, si bien que personne ne le comprit.  
_\- En tout cas, c'est génial, tu vas pouvoir t'émanciper un peu et voir autre chose que les cuisines du Baratie! _s'exclame Ace en esquissant un sourire narquois.

Sanji ricana mais ne répondit rien. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête avant de sortir son paquet de cigarettes.

\- Si tu veux fumer, c'est sur le balcon, lui rappelai-je avant de tourner de nouveau mon attention vers le reste de mes amis.  
_\- J'ai comme l'impression que lui-même n'y croit pas_, déclara Robin, encore un peu sous l'émotion du moment, _pourtant, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une opportunité comme celle-là se présente! _

_\- Je suis sûre que Zeff a fait des pieds et mains pour lui offrir._

_\- C'est même certain. Depuis le temps qu'il le bassine avec son envie d'aller apprendre à l'étranger. Il lui foutra la paix, comme ça._ pouffe Ace  
\- Woh, Ace, du calme, dit comme ça, on dirait qu'il se débarrasse de lui. lui reprochai-je.  
_\- Désolé, je voulais pas le tourner comme ça… Je suis sûr qu'il est heureux pour lui.  
_\- Surtout que c'est lui qui a reçu la nouvelle en premier, il a dû être fou de joie, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, on connait bien Zeff maintenant, il n'est pas très démonstratif.

On s'est mis à sourire comme des idiots au téléphone. Je retournai dans le salon pour voir ce que faisait Sanji.

Sur le balcon, il fumait et semblait totalement ailleurs. Zeff disait dans son message que le départ se ferait au mois de janvier et que tous les détails avaient été réglés en amont.

\- Zeff s'est occupé de tous les détails administratifs chiants, donc il a pas à courir pour un visa ou un passeport, ou même un logement. Le billet d'avion est déjà pris, il n'a plus qu'à faire ses valises et profiter de son séjour à l'étranger, informai-je mes amis restés au téléphone.  
_\- Ça lui fera du stress en moins, c'est déjà ça, _acquiesça Nami.

Sanji se retourna vers moi.

\- Y'a ton coloc qui rentre.  
\- Ah, fis-je, sans aucune joie dans la voix.  
\- Si j'en crois le fait qu'il a failli défoncer la porte de l'immeuble en l'ouvrant, il a pas l'air très content.  
\- Pour changer, soufflai-je en roulant des yeux.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit d'un coup et se referma brutalement. La porte de la chambre de mon colocataire se referma dans un vacarme tout aussi assourdissant. Sanji soupira.

\- _C'est la joie par chez vous, dites donc!_ ricana Nami sarcastiquement.  
\- M'en parles pas…  
\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, à ton avis?_

\- J'ai l'air d'être voyante ou de lire dans les esprits? Non, j'en ai absolument aucune foutre idée, peut-être que sa garde de nuit s'est mal passée, qu'il y avait plus de café à la machine, que les patients étaient chiants…

Je haussai les épaules négligemment, après tout, c'est son problème. Sanji écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier avant de revenir dans le salon.

\- En tout cas, rassurez-vous les gars, elle va bien, elle mange bien, elle sort pour traîner avec des amis, tout va bien.  
\- _Bon, alors, votre mission est terminée, agent Cook!_ pouffa Ace, _vous pouvez revenir à la base._

\- De toute façon, il faudra bien que je rentre pour préparer mes affaires… Même si j'arrive pas à croire que ce vieux cinglé ait tout fait sans me concerter! Ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est comment ils ont fait pour me recruter moi alors qu'ils ne m'ont jamais vu travailler en cuis-...

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je vais le tuer.

\- _Charmant, tout ça, _ironisa Robin, _bon, je vous laisse, j'ai des trucs à faire encore. Encore félicitations Sanji!_

\- Merci ma Robin d'amouuur~

Les autres en firent de même. Je regardai l'heure avant de ranger mon téléphone dans ma poche.

\- Allez, le globe-trotter, fais tes valises, je t'emmène à la gare, Zeff a précisé qu'il fallait que tu rentres aujourd'hui par le premier train!  
\- Tu vas me manquer, Soraya-chou...  
\- Oh, mais ne fais pas cette tête toute triste, on se reverra, c'est promis!

Je l'enserrai dans mes bras. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure, partir à l'étranger pour apprendre la cuisine, c'est une occasion en or et il ne fallait pas qu'il regrette de nous laisser derrière.

\- On pourra toujours s'appeler, etc… C'est pas le décalage horaire qui va nous en empêcher, crois-moi! lui murmurai-je doucement

Il esquisse un sourire avant de se redresser et de commencer à ranger ses affaires. Lorsque je tournai la tête, je vis Law, adossé à l'entrée de la pièce. Je haussai un sourcil.

\- Tu veux un café?  
\- Nan, c'est bon, lâcha-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur Sanji. Pourquoi il fait ses valises?  
\- Ah oui, tu n'es pas au courant… Sanji va partir à l'étranger pour faire des études de cuisine. Je l'accompagne à la gare et ensuite je rentre.  
\- Je vous accompagne alors.

Je clignai des yeux.

\- Pardon?  
\- Je vous accompagne. Y'a des casse-couilles dans les métros aujourd'hui, c'est hallucinant, il vaut mieux que je te serve de garde du corps pour le retour.  
\- Bonne idée, lui répondit Sanji.  
\- Ah ouais, et moi j'ai pas mon mot à dire? tentai-je

\- Pas vraiment, me répliqua Sanji.  
\- Non, ricana Law au même moment.

Bon, ben, génial, je vais devoir me coltiner le brun et sa mauvaise humeur. Je soupirai.

\- Ça explique ta mauvaise humeur.  
\- Et crois-moi, te proposer d'y retourner alors que je suis agacé, ça veut dire que j'aime assez ta p'tite tête pour ne pas te laisser seule avec des mecs en chien, expira-t-il.

J'acquiesçai avant qu'il ne s'éclipse dans sa chambre. Je n'avais même pas besoin de me retourner pour voir le sourire de quatre kilomètres qu'arborait le blond.

\- Sanji, épargnes-moi tes commentaires, s'il te-

\- "Il vaut mieux que je te serve de garde du corps"? Tiens donc...

\- À moins que tu ne veuilles entendre qu'elle a été agressée dans le métro, oui, fit la voix de mon colocataire qui laçait ses chaussures.

Je fusillai Sanji du regard avant de fermer sa valise.

\- Je suis prêt, fit-il en s'avançant dans l'entrée.

Je chopai mon manteau, mon bonnet et mon sac en bandoulière avant de sortir les clefs et de quitter l'appartement, Law et Sanji sur les talons.

L'aller fut calme, notamment car nous n'étions pas en heure de pointe. Bien sûr, il fallait faire avec les incidents techniques et les retards des transports de la capitale, mais nous n'avons pas eu à jouer des coudes pour éviter de se faire écraser. Arrivés à la gare, j'en profitais pour payer un café aux garçons, Law parce qu'il a eu la gentillesse de nous accompagner alors qu'il est visiblement fatigué et emmerdé par les comportements de certaines personnes, Sanji parce que s'il ne boit pas un minimum de sucre, il allait sûrement faire une syncope dans le train.

Pour ma part, j'ai pris un chocolat chaud.

Comme ce jour-là, me rappela amèrement ma conscience avant que je ne la fasse taire.

Je ne voulais plus y penser. Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'hôpital avant un bon moment. Enfin, excepté quand Law me dit qu'il part pour son externat.

Celui-ci manifesta son bonheur lorsqu'il avala une gorgée du précieux nectar. À bien y regarder, Law était cerné et ses coups d'un soir ne devaient pas arranger les choses.

\- Du coup, Soraya, l'année prochaine, tu es en sixième année, c'est ça?

\- La dernière et après, adieu les études, bonjour la vie active! ris-je, essayant de cacher le fait que je venais de le mater sans aucun scrupule.

… Ben quoi, je vais pas cacher mon attirance même s'il m'a dit qu'entre nous deux, il n'y aurait rien! Non mais et puis quoi encore?

"Les passagers du train à destination de *brzzzt*, prochain départ dans 10 minutes."

\- Eh ben, ils devraient faire réparer leurs hauts-parleurs, franchement, heureusement que je sais que c'est mon train, sinon… soupira Sanji en terminant son café.  
\- Ah, les transports ferroviaires, ricana Law  
\- Vas-y maintenant, comme ça tu n'auras pas à courir, conseillai-je à mon ami en me levant pour lui dire au revoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le train quitta la gare, nous laissant, Law et moi sur le quai, silencieux. Et maintenant?

\- On y va?

J'acquiesçai en lui emboîtant le pas. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne revins au moment présent que lorsque je sentis la main de Law se glisser dans mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui. Je clignai des yeux en sentant le parfum de mon colocataire. Il était près. Peut-être trop près. Mais il me maintenait fermement contre lui.

Je pris conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de nous uniquement lorsque j'entendis le brun grogner un "Casse-toi" à l'encontre d'une personne qui me tirait par la manche de ma veste. Ce qui parut suffire pour le dissuader de recommencer. Il faut dire que Law est grand. Très grand. Un lampadaire sur pattes. Et comme j'ai pu le constater, très bien bâti. Donc capable de repousser les emmerdeurs et de jouer des poings s'il le faut.

Une fois dans le métro, Law ne me lâcha pas, me comprimant littéralement contre lui. Je sentis son coeur battre si fort contre mon oreille.

\- Euh, Law, tu sais, tu peux me lâcher… tentai-je au bout d'un moment.

Mais il m'ignora. Sans doute n'avait-il pas entendu avec le bruit ambiant. Je levai un peu la tête vers le brun, qui n'a pas quitté son état de "garde du corps". Et qui le garda tout le long de notre trajet jusqu'à notre station, tout cela dans un silence de plomb. Sa proximité ne me dérangeait pas, à vrai dire, mais elle me faisait me poser beaucoup de questions.

Arrivés dans notre rue, il se permit de soupirer avant de me décoller de lui. Ses traits se détendirent avant de sortir un gel pour les mains de sa sacoche avant de remarquer qu'il était vide. Il grogna avant de tourner la tête vers moi.

\- Tu as une bouteille de gel sur toi?  
\- Oui.

Je farfouillai dans ma sacoche avant d'en sortir l'objet et de lui tendre. Nos doigts se frolèrent et ce fut suffisant pour que des rougeurs ne s'installent sur mes joues. Law n'y fit pas vraiment attention et me rendit la bouteille en me remerciant.

\- Merci, lâchais-je soudainement à l'attention de mon colocataire.  
\- Pour?  
\- Avoir fait en sorte que je ne me fasse pas agresser dans le métro.  
\- N'importe qui aurait fait ça, tu sais?  
\- C'est pas ce que tu disais avant de partir, m'agaçais-je.

Il souffla.

\- J'avais pas envie de me coltiner les remontrances de ton père, j'ai déjà assez à faire avec mes patients.  
\- Menteur. Tu l'as fait parce que tu avais envie de le faire. Depuis cette attaque, tu es bizarre, Law, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête? Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas comprendre?!  
\- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre, grogna-t-il en insérant la clé dans la serrure de la porte et en s'engouffrant dans l'appartement.  
\- Je crois, moi, au contraire, qu'il y a quelque chose à comprendre, et que tu refuses de m'en faire part! le poursuivis-je.

Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Il m'avait plaqué contre lui sans me relâcher une seule fois avant qu'on ne soit arrivés à bon port. Il y avait forcément une explication!

\- Law! criai-je. Arrêtes de fuir, bon sang!

Je fonçai vers sa porte mais il me la ferma au nez. Je soupirai. Mais s'il croyait s'en tirer comme ça, il se trompait lourdement.

\- Je te laisse te reposer, mais ne crois pas que je vais te louper! l'informai-je avant de tourner les talons vers le salon. Et je compte bien reprendre cette discussion!

* * *

**Bien.**

**Très bien même. Serait-ce le temps des révélations? Le prochain chapitre est le chapitre qui clôture cet arc II. Soyez prêts. En fait, non, vous ne le serez jamais.**

**Faites-moi part de vos théories pour la suite, et sinon retrouvez-moi sur Twitter /pillowsempai si vous voulez du spam de Trafalgar Law et être au courant de l'avancée du prochain chapitre!**

_Merci pour les 3000 vues. Vous êtes tarés... mais je vous aime quand même  
_**  
****Des bisous!**

**Pillow**


End file.
